How Much More Abnormal Can My Life Get?
by ilikeanimeandmanga
Summary: 15 year old Transfan Sandra and 3 of her cousins somehow have wound up in the middle of nowhere.  They soon discover that they are now in the Transformers G1 world!  But with the Decepticons mainly and only after her, what's a God-in-training to do?
1. Introductions

Have you ever thought about how boring your life may seem? Did you ever want to have an adventure you would never forget? Or did you have a eventful life but not enough to satisfy you?

Well, try being me. I got to travel around cool places with my parents, even got to experience the cultures and all that jazz. My parents were always busy and couldn't be there to take care of both me and my brother, Terence. Which is why I'm the one to raise us both. Don't get me wrong, my parents mean well and they both apologize repeatedly for not being able to spend time with us. But assuming that I'm a God among my entire family line and one of the Gods in our race, it's very difficult.

Oh, you want to know what I'm talking about? Well, my entire family, both sides of my family belong to a race of humans, who, unlike "normal" humans, have special types of powers. There are sorcerers, espers, time-travellers, people with telekinetic powers, you name them, they all belong to this race. How it works is that no one knows when they will receive their powers, at whatever age they receive their powers, they will forever stay the same age, and they can freely use their powers until it's time for them to take the Test to make them an official whatever person they are. A God is a lot different, they are the ones who can use any type of powers they desire, so long as they don't use it for selfish deeds. They are also able to make themselves and others much younger or whatever age they biologically are. I was 15 when I received my powers, but I choose to remain as a 15 year old because I like being a teenager.

Being a God seems cool and awesome, right? Well, yes and no, sure being a God is cool, but unlike others, we have to study almost all the time! We can't often have free time like others and we have to be the one in charge (I won't lie, being in charge is actually awesome). Unlike the others, Gods start off as "premature" and later become a "mature" God. We also have to wear clothes that people don't normally wear every single day (Me, a girl, meaning I have to wear elegant dresses, skirts, gowns, and, though not exactly required, lolita dresses of any fashion). The most annoying thing being one is that we are to never use our powers as frequently as others can if we are not "mature" yet. Otherwise, it can cause us to suffer from energy drainage. Should we ever activate our "God form", which is basically our "super" form, while we are still "premature", the drainage is much more severe. Which is why, I resort to close combat, martial arts, and stuff like that. But on the bright side, we don't have to take the Test! And I mostly resort to using general magic and conjuring things that I want.

Does this deem me as a freak to my peers? No it doesn't. The world knows about our race, and the "normal" humans actually accept us for who we are. That was a good thing, I don't like people who would call others a "freak" just because they are different.

Anyways, my life is quite eventful, I have a caring family, some friends that I made during the time my family goes to America to stay, a lot of cousins and relatives that definitely are part of my family, I forgot to include that I am a fan of Transformers, especially the old school G1, they are like my family to me as well. It does seem to make my life feel perfect. Yet, I feel like my life is going to be a lot more abnormal than now. Apparently, fate made that sinking feeling come true.

My name is Sandra Lin and this is how my life changed to an adventure I will never forget.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm very well aware that my OC is a Mary-Sue, but this is my first story and I want to see whether or not I can work it out. If people like it, I will continue it. If not, I'll delete it, and write a story with my OC not being a Mary-Sue. Please review! I also want your honest opinion!<p> 


	2. It Begins

Disclaimer: Ugh, do I even have to go through this? I do not own Transformers, Facebook, the Apple iTouch, the Nintendo DS Lite, and Fanfiction. I only own the OCs in this story and the plot itself.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Pleeease?"

"No!"

"Awww, whyyyy?"

I looked up from a Transformers fanfic I was reading on my iTouch to look at my cousin, Debbie. Debbie is one of my cousins, who is a few months younger than me but taller, and she has short hair and glasses, just like me, only I have long hair.

"Because you guys can't always freeload on me to get you stuff that you want just because I have more privileges than any of you!" I snapped. "And besides, why the hell do you even want Intelligence Glasses? You're already a smart person!"

"Uhhh..." she hesitated.

"You made a promise to tutor your friend in History, a subject you suck at?" I said in a amused tone.

"Well...I...It's...Aw, come on, you know I want to be a good friend to others!" Debbie shouted in defense, then she looked confused. "Hey wait a sec, how did you know?"

"Uh, hello? I'm a God, remember? I have the power to read your mind!" I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh."

I sighed, "Alright, I'll get you one, but remember, don't always ask me to get you these things, otherwise I won't ever buy any more special items for you." I said this will I made the order on a special parchment paper, which instantly disappeared as I signed it in a official God signature, meaning I had to place a special seal on it after I wrote my signature. It soon disappeared after I was done signing it, and a box appeared in my hands, which I soon handed to Debbie, who thanked me like about a million times.

"Lighten up, Sandra. It's your first year here in America and now that we finally have summer vacation. We can spent time with each other." said Calvin. Calvin is also one of my cousins, who is a year younger than us, he is the younger brother of Nelson, who is at least 3 years older than us. "Besides, you must have been bored being stuck in your house 24/7."

It's partially true, our parents one day decided that it was time for my brother and I to stay in America to "be with others our age", I'm cool with that. Since I passed home-schooling with the graduation requirements of a top university, I didn't have to go to high school. But I do often go to the high school in the town where I live to visit my friends. Terence had to stay with my different aunt, uncle and cousins, because he isn't ready to take care of himself, like I am. They don't mind having to take care of Terence, because it also means that have another person to help them with chores. It does get boring, since there's a lot of playing video games, going online, listening to music, watching tv and movies, drawing, and reading that one can stand.

"You guys, stop bugging Sandra. Annoying her is just going to make her angry, and you already know what happens when you do." said Nelson. Although I am the one who is in charge of the among the four of us, Nelson is also our leader as well, which is why he is just that mature.

Both Debbie and Calvin instantly shut up after hearing the last sentence Nelson said.

We are all at Calvin and Nelson's house today, and there isn't much to do. We were all doing our own thing, Debbie was on Facebook using her cellphone, Nelson was also on Facebook but using his computer. Calvin was playing on his DS Lite. I was on , reading Transformers fanfics, occasionally refreshing the archive webpage and checking my e-mail to see if any of the stories I favorited and currently following have been updated yet. It really is an annoying process. But I got hooked to these fanfics after I discovered there were fanfics and fanarts of Transformers, so too bad for me.

"I'm bored, do you want to play basketball?" Calvin asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah sure, what about you two?" said Nelson, while looking at the both of us.

"I don't care." I shrugged

"I don't want to." Debbie said.

"Come on, Debbie." Calvin whined. "We're all already bored and you shouldn't be so lazy to stay here and stay bored."

"Fine, I'll go."

After telling Uncle Eric and Aunt Jenny that we were going to play basketball. We were all on our way to the park. The park itself, is quite small, with half of a basketball court, the other half with just a bunch of sand and a baby swing.

"Let's start by playing knock-out!" Calvin said.

It was a fun game to play, Debbie was out first, then me, and after a moment of intensity, Calvin. I had to admit, there were plenty of things I missed out while I was traveling around the world, though I refuse to say that the places I've been to was not awesome. I'm actually glad Mom and Dad had decided to have me live here in America.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the wind had suddenly gotten so strong that sand and dust were coming at us. We all had to shield our eyes to prevent any dust from going into our eyes. When I finally opened my eyes, I could not believe what I saw.

Instead of the park, with giant trees and houses littered around the area. I was stuck in what I think is a forest with a bunch of trees everywhere.

"Hey! Is anybody here?" I shouted.

"Sandra! We're right here!" I heard Debbie shout back.

I followed where her voice was coming from, and I found them all. They were fine, just like me, but also having no idea where we are.

"Uh, guys?" I said

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we're in South San Francisco, moreover we're probably not even in California!"

* * *

><p>Yup! They're definitely not in California anymore! Sorry if the Autobots haven't shown up in the story yet. I promise that they will appear soon. Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	3. Now I Know Where We Are!

"Not in California? What do you mean we're probably not in California?" Debbie shrieked.

"Think about it, we were just caught in some sand storm, and boom! We're not at the park anymore. And I most definitely don't remember any place in California that has trees sorted out this way." I deduced, thankful that I remembered everything that I had learned from my travels, you might not believe, but everywhere, that has trees, there's a slight distinction with how the trees are sorted out, it takes someone whose been in the wild a lot to see the difference.

Debbie simply scowled and crossed her arms, pouting like a 4 year old. She couldn't say anything, I was right about what I said, and there's nothing for her to counter.

Nelson shook his head and said, "Well, we might as well as to start walking. There's no point staying here and remain lost."

We all agreed and started walking. It was kinda hard, assuming you can't exactly see what's on the ground and will most likely trip. It's not hard for me, but it's pretty funny when my cousins trip on broken twigs and branches once in a while. I know now is not a good time to laugh, but I couldn't help it, it was just too funny!

"Shut up, Sandra!" snapped Debbie, who just tripped, again.

"I can't help it! It's funny when you guys trip!" I said, between laughter.

"Not it's not! Why do you have to make everything seem so easy for you?" argued Debbie

"F.Y.I. I had a hard time just like you guys too! It takes practice and adaptation to get used to it!" I countered.

"Is there anything wrong?" a voice asked.

We immediately stopped arguing and looked around, trying to find where the voice came from. I then used my eyes and chose x-ray vision to see through the trees, I could vaguely two people coming at our way.

"I would like to say we're lost, but I can't tell you since we can't see you, so can you please show yourself?" I asked.

They immediately came out from the trees. One was a boy with brown hair and the other was a girl with blonde hair. For some reason, I think I recognize them from somewhere, but I couldn't be so sure yet.

"Well, you're not exactly lost now. Up ahead there's a desert not far from here and we know some friends who could help you out." the girl said.

"Thanks." was all that Nelson said.

"Let us introduce, ourselves. I'm Spike." the boy said

"And I'm Carly." said the girl.

Spike and Carly? It couldn't be! Unless...

"I'm Debbie."

"I'm Nelson."

"I'm Calvin."

"And I'm Sandra." I said, finally introducing myself. Now time to brace myself and began to ask my question.

"Since you're Spike and Carly, the Autobots wouldn't happen to be with you would they?" I asked.

Everyone else looked at me with a shocked look. Yup, I think I just got my answer.

"Yeah...How do you know about the Autobots?" Spike asked me.

"What's going on, Sandra?" Calvin asked me.

I turned to face my cousins. "We're are in the Transformers G1 world, I've known about the series. They..." I said, pointing toward Spike and Carly. "Are allies of the Autobots."

My cousins looked at me with a bit of confusion, but soon began to understand. Everyone in my family knows how much of a Transformers fan my brother and I were. And since, they've seen at least some of the G1 episodes and the three Michael Bay movies , they could identify some of the characters and tell that Autobots are good and Decepticons are bad, well except in Shattered Glass, which is reversed.

"And to answer your question," I said looking back at Spike. "We're from a world where everything about Transformers is not real: TV shows, movies, comics, and toys."

I can read their expressions and tell that they are still trying to process what I just said in their heads. It's understandable, heck, I think you would freak too if someone told you they were from a different world. But I was relieved when they finally believed in what I said.

"Alright, but please follow us, I think the Autobots might find a way to help you guys." said Carly.

We followed both her and Spike. My cousins were lagging behind me, since I pretty much know everything there is about this world. But somewhere near where we saw a clearing of trees, we heard explosions. Once we got out of the forest of trees, I know realize why I heard explosions.

I see the Autobots, it was pretty exciting to actually meet them in person. But they look like they were in the middle of a battle. I didn't have to think to know that they were fighting the Decepticons.

"Decepticons? Now? When did they show up?" I asked looking at Spike.

"A while ago, we were told to hide. And while we did, we found you guys, but it looks like the battle isn't over yet." Spike answered back.

"Wow." Was my only response.

My cousins were watching the battle, I'm not surprised that they seemed pretty shocked at what they're watching.

I, on the other hand was just watching the battle. Sure, it was nice to see them in person. But why? Why is it that our first meeting the Autobots has to start with a battle?

* * *

><p>AN: I kind of wanted to make this chapter longer, but I want to save the action for the next chapter. Also, I am still thinking about what kind of powers Debbie, Calvin, and Nelson should have. If you like, you can give me some suggestions in the reviews. Also, even though I am using G1 characters, I won't follow the storyline, I already hate the 1986 movie enough to do so. Please R&amp;R!<p>

Disclaimer: I only own Sandra and her cousins


	4. Battle with the Decepticons Part 1

I would like to thank **Luna636 **for giving me some suggestions on what powers I should give to my other three OCs.

Disclaimer: I don't...you know what? Screw this! You already know the drill!

"Hiya!" normal talking

_"Hiya"! _talking through a bond

'Hiya!' talking through a comm. link

_Hiya! _a person's thought

* * *

><p>This is awful. Awful meaning that the four of us had to show up in a middle of a fragging battle! Oh great, now I'm starting to brush up on Cybertronian swears! Better not say anything just yet.<p>

Hmm...how's the battle going? Let's see...

Argh, it's pretty hard to describe it. The only thing I can see is streaks, streaks, and more streaks, yellow and purple, of light going back and forth.

We watched the battle for who knows how long, until we felt an earthquake.

"Aaaaaaauuugghhhh!" everyone else screamed as they fell to the ground.

"Whoa!" I shouted as I fell to the ground.

I looked around and saw that the Autobots have too fallen on the ground...wait a sec...the earthquake...

SNAP! CRASH! I used my arm to shield my eyes (I know, stupid, right?). And I waited...nothing came down...but it started to get brighter all of the sudden. Curiosity got the better of me and I removed my arm to see what was going on. Bad mistake.

In front of us were two robots, one was black and red, the other was bluish-purple who just transformed the two pile drivers back to his arms. Rumble and Frenzy. Swell, first contact with the Transformers starts with first contact with the Decepticons, and with two tough Casseticons no less!

"Well, well! Looks like the Autobots' squishies found four more squishies!" I heard Rumble sneer. Squishies? Ugh! I have a name you know! I had vague feeling that everybot was watching us...I can sense that the Autobots are concerned for Spike, Carly, and the four of us newcomers, even though we just met...ish, but that's normal they do want to protect all lhumans after all. The Decepticons? Forget it.

"Huh! Maybe we can have some fun!" said Frenzy, as he started to reach me.

Whoa whoa whoa! I don't appreciate looking weak in front of them, thank you very much! By instinct, I reached in the shoulder bag that I had been wearing the entire time (and didn't mention), pulled my arms out and slashed at him with whatever weapon I just pulled out.

Frenzy cried out in pain, holding onto his servo, and I took that opportunity and kicked him towards Rumble, sending them to the ground.

"Slaggit!" Rumble cried out.

I looked and saw I was using tonfas with blades sticking out at the ends of the sticks. Heh, looks like my training is starting to pay off! My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Megatron speak.

"My, you are a feisty little fleshing!" He chuckled evilly. "But let's see how well you would fare to see your friends meet their doom!" He said while pointing his fusion cannon at my cousins.

I smirked. "You don't anything about us when it comes to our family history!" I said, while turning to them and nodded. That was the signal to start attacking.

Debbie went first, she looked around and found a bunch of fallen trees, when she looked up at the sky, she saw three jets flying towards her. The Seekers! I gave her another look, telling her that she should attack now. Wasting no time, she pointed her arm at the trees with her hand open like how the Jedi use the force. A few seconds later, the fallen trees began to levitate off from the ground. Wasting no time, she hurled her hand, which directed the floating trees toward the Seekers, knocking them out of the sky and sending them plummeting towards the ground.

Calvin went next, seeing the fusion cannon that was pointed at us, he began to concentrate...hard. All of the sudden, fire appeared out of Calvin's hand and started to aim the fire at Megatron, causing him to cry out in pain and shock.

Nelson was the last one, he began to produce several blue orbs of light and sent them towards the Decepticons, hindering their sight and knocking some off the ground.

By now the Autobots, have recovered from the initial shock of what happened and took the chance to start attacking the Decepticons. One of them, whom I realize was Optimus Prime, shouted an order to some of the Autobots. I couldn't tell what he said, it was too loud at the moment. But then I saw 3 cars going toward us, a Volkswagen Beetle, one red and one yellow Lamborghini. Sweet! It was Bumblebee and the Lambo Twins!

"Get in, hurry!"

Spike, Carly, Debbie, Calvin, and Nelson went inside Bumblebee. I went inside Sideswipe. Once I was in, both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker sped off, with Bumblebee following behind. The twins were going pretty fast, but I won't deny that I actually the ride, because I enjoy the adrenaline rush.

Sideswipe

As soon as Prime gave us the order to take the humans and return to the base as soon as possible, Sunny and I immediately sped off once the girl got inside me.

I took a closer look at the girl, judging by how she looks, she and the other three are what their race is identified as Chinese. I'm not sure if it is the right thing to say right now but she looks...attractive and beautiful. I can't exactly see how she's doing, assuming how I was driving pretty fast, and I couldn't read her expression.

"You okay, right now?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." was her only reply.

"You sure? Because we both can slow down a bit if you want." Sunny asked her.

She looked at us as if we're crazy. "Are you kidding? It's fine the way it is! Don't even think about slowing down!" she shouted excitedly.

_"Oooohhhh, I like her! She's got spunk!"_ Sunny told me through our sibling bond. I had to admit, I liked her too.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Sandra." Whoa, her name starts with an "S" too!

"So do you mind telling us what the slag you guys did back there?" I asked. It was intriguing at what the four had done, well mainly the other three.

She startled to laugh. "We'll tell you all about it as soon as we get to the Ark, Sideswipe."

"Hey, how do you know my name?"

"I'm from a world where you guys are not real, I'll be honest, I like the series very much."

That sounded like a bunch of slag, but she didn't look like she was lying, Then I decided to ask her the question that was bugging me for a while.

"So why didn't you use your powers just like the others?" I asked finally, hoping it won't upset her. Much to my relief, she merely smiled.

"That, my cousins and I will explain too."

Suddenly, my comm. link went off.

'Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, have you arrived at the base yet?' asked Prime.

'Not yet, sir.' we replied.

'Understood, but be on the alert. Decepticons are currently heading your way!' Slag.

I looked and saw that Sandra was staring at the rear mirror, clearly the Decepticons were coming after us, and they were catching up fast. I kind of expected her to look panicked. But no, the look on her face showed...determination and aggression?

"Sandra? We know what you're thinking but don't do it!" shouted the other human femme through my comm. link

"I have to, Debbie." Sandra responded back seriously. Don't do what?

"Don't do what?" asked Sunny, who pretty much echoed my thought.

"What does she mean, Sandra?" I asked.

"Yeah Sandra, what do they mean?" Spike, Carly, and Bumblebee asked at the same time.

Before anyone could respond, Sandra slipped through the front seat, disappearing in plain sight. Startled, I skidded to a stop, Sunny, and Bumblebee followed my example and skidded to a stop.

"What the slag, Sides? Why did you stop?" snarled Sunny.

'Is there a problem Sideswipe?' Prime asked through the comm. link, with a hint of concern.

"The girl..." I said, still shocked. "She...she went through me!"

Sandra

I know that now wasn't exactly a good time to use my powers. But I must, since Decepticons were following us. So without thinking, I used my powers to exit Sideswipe, without opening any doors and reappeared nearly in front of the Decepticons, as a I walked toward the Decepticons slowly, I began to concentrate some of my energy towards my hands. Before they knew, streams of energy began to glow through my arm, using like a whip, I slashed at the space between me and the land-based Decepticons, sending them off-course of the road. Probably, not a smart move, because all the Decepticons, with land alt. forms began to transform, and the other Decepticons that were flying in the air began to land near me.

"Why such ferocity, fleshling?" sneered Megatron.

"Leave them, alone." I said in a dangerous tone. The Decepticons started to laugh at me. A big, fat mistake. Too bad they don't know about me...yet.

"Why should we listen to you, squishy?" asked Starscream evilly.

"Because if you don't...this will happen!" I said, positioning my arms

And as I began to wave my arms, fire forming around me as I waved them. The Decepticons were initially shocked, but soon they began to try and attack. I started sending bolts of fire at the Decepticons, one by one. But that still didn't really hinder them being unable to fight, I then changed my powers to using orbs of different colored energy to fight them. As I was doing this, I could vaguely see the other Autobots arriving at our location. But there's no point backing down now, I was pretty much even out with the Decepticons. I began to use whatever powers (like magic spells, telekinesis, and the manipulation of electricity) to fight them.

But all of the sudden, I began to felt a tingling sensation through my chest, soon replaced with pain.

Third Person POV

Every human and Autobot watched in awe as they saw the teenaged girl fight the Decepticons _on her own._ They were at first amazed when she used close combat to fight the two Casseticons, and the fact that 3 teens who were with her had used special powers to fight off the Decepticons. But now, since she was using a variety of types of powers. They were left speechless.

"Don't you think we should go and help her?" asked Cliffjumper, as much as he was amazed as how well she fought. He didn't want the Decepticons to beat her as well.

"No can do." said Nelson. "Once she gets into a fight, she won't back down from a fight."

"Plus, she can actually hold out on her own." Calvin added.

"She's a pretty tough kid." Brawn commented, while watching Sandra used bolts of electricity to strike at certain Decepticons.

But the amazement soon changed to panic and concern. Once she was done using her electric powers, the girl suddenly went on her knees, her index on her right hand twitching on the ground, and her left hand was clutching her chest.

Some of the Autobots tried to go and reach her.

"Don't go near her, it's too dangerous right now!" exclaimed Debbie.

"What do ya mean? We gotta go an' help her!" Ironhide shouted.

"Watch." Was all she said.

Soon, everyone's attention was at Sandra. She gritted her teeth in pain as she clutched her chest harder, and suddenly, her hair changed to the color of white snow as energy surrounded her. She then threw her head toward the sky, where a large massive flare of light shot towards the sky, forcing everyone to shield their eyes. The only thing they hoped was that the girl would be alright.

* * *

><p>Ooooh! Major cliffhanger here! Can anyone guess what's happening to Sandra? Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	5. Battle with the Decepticons Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. If I did, the characters who died in the 1986 movie would very much be alive right now...

* * *

><p>The light was so bright it was blinding. No bot or human present could even look at anything, since they had to shield their eyesoptics. After what seemed to be an eternity, the light began to grow dimmer, and dimmer. Finally, when the light is dim enough for them to unshield their eyes/optics. When they did however, what they saw was a very shocking sight.

Slowly ascending toward the sky was Sandra, energy still engulfing her body, what's different however was that her hair was still white as snow, yet her eyes were vibrant purple. To add to her change of appearance, she also formed a pair of transparent, rainbow wings, it is almost in the shape of a butterfly's wings.

And to add that she was pissed only added to her fierce expression.

"Whoa! What happened to her!" shouted Jazz, while staring at the now airborne girl. That phrase pretty much spoke for everyone, well except for her cousins.

"Uh oh..." muttered Nelson.

"She's in her God form..." whispered Debbie.

"God form?" both Spike and Carly repeated.

"Can't explain that now... but we will later!" replied Calvin. "Look! She's making her first attack!"

Indeed she was, using two of her fingers in one hand, she was holding a card near her face, it was hard to see but the back side was completely black but with a strange symbol on it, the center had a picture of a rose, with small, different colored circles surrounding it. With a swipe of her arm, thousands of cards rained dangerously down towards the Decepticons. They somehow narrowly managed to dodge the attacks. The Seekers, however, transformed to jets and flied away from the hailing cards, took a sharp turn straight up to the sky and transformed to their robot form.

"Not bad, for a fleshling! But too bad we won't go easy on you either!" sneered Starscream, with both Skywarp, and Thundercracker behind him, sporting evil smirks on their faces. Raising their arms, they shot at Sandra with their null rays.

Unfortunately for them, Sandra was completely unfazed and started striking back using rainbow-colored power orbs, they were flying everywhere towards the sky shooting at each other. It just went on to seemingly no end. However, unseen to each other's eyes/optics, one power orb and a streak of plasma were heading toward each other and as soon as they came to contact...

BOOM! There was a major explosion in the sky, the impact somewhat sending the girl and the three seekers flying back. But as they were flying back, they regain their stance and started flying back towards each other; null rays charging up to fire and mass amount of energy ready to strike. Another bright, but not as severe as the previous, light began to form in the sky. By the time the light faded, the Seekers were currently on the ground shocked that the girl had managed to defeat them. Slowly, Sandra began to descend to the ground.

Sandra

To say I was exhausted was pretty much an understatement, as I slowly floated towards the ground, my hair changed back to black, my eyes to the brown color and the wings disappearing, I instantly was on the ground, on my knees and hands, and I sighed. I was too tired to even try and get up.

"Decepticons! Retreat!" I heard Megatron ordered.

I glanced up, and barely saw the Decepticons fly away. Good riddance! I think I've dealt with so much today. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw two blue hands scoop me up from the ground.

Optimus

I stared at the young child I was currently holding in my servos. I have to be honest, she was different compared to the other humans I've met on Earth, she and the others she was not afraid of us at all, her three companions weren't scared, but they looked a bit intimidated. She looked so delicate, but also having a heart of a soldier, not to mention she really was what humans call...unique and beautiful.

"Are you alright, little one?" I asked softly.

She looked up at me and gave me a weak smile.

"I'm fine...just plain tired." she sighed.

I smiled, and began to stroke her head. "That's a relief." I chuckled.

For some reason, I felt as if my spark is going towards the girl, I felt like wanting to protect her no matter what, as if she was my sparkling.

"I don't get."

I turned and looked at where the voice came from: Sideswipe.

"Don't get what?" she asked.

"What we don't get," said Sunstreaker, "Is that why when you did whatever the slag you-"

SMACK!

"Watch your language, Sunstreaker!" growled Ironhide.

Sunstreaker gave a scowl and continued. "Whatever you did, you look completely drained of energy, but when they," he pointed at her three companions. "When they did something similar to what you did, they look just fine."

The girl simply laughed. "Boy, you guys have a _lot _of things to know about us!"

"You'll have the chance to explain back at the base." I said. "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

We all transformed and I laid the child in the back of the seat, no sooner or later, she immediately went into recharge, or as humans call it "sleep." I chuckled at the adorable sight I saw from the girl and drove off.

Meanwhile with the Decepticons

Megatron was sitting in his throne room. Thinking about what just happened at the battle. It was pretty humiliating that a human had pretty much kicked their afts. Not to mention that the fleshling was a youngling in the human standards. Yet he couldn't help but feel a bit impressed with the human, no one was brave enough to face him, the feared leader of the Decepticons. His thoughts were interrupted when Soundwave entered the room.

"You called, Lord Megatron?" asked Soundwave, in his monotonous and emotionless voice.

"Soundwave, I want you to infiltrate the Autobot base and gather any information you can about this fleshling." he ordered while projecting a hologram of Sandra.

"As you command. Lazerbeak: Eject." said Soundwave, ejecting a cassette that transformed into a bird that looks like a vulture.

"Operation: Infiltration." Both Lazerbeak and Soundwave soon left the room and took off from the base. Megatron didn't even stop an evil smile from spreading on his faceplates.

"The girl will be mine."

* * *

><p>Sorry if the story is written in POVs not of Sandra's. The story mainly takes place in Sandra's POV, just so you know. Oh, and the reason Optimus kept calling her "girl" and "child" is because he doesn't know her name yet. But he will soon. :D Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	6. Conversation with the Autobot Leader

This is a filler chapter today, I'm sorry this chapter is short. I want to explain that I accidentally uploaded Chapter 3 for Chapter 5, please go back to read chapter 5 before you read this chapter. I also want to inform that I might not update almost every single day. But I will try to upload as much as I can on the weekend and holidays

* * *

><p><em>I felt so alive, I was soaring above the blue heavens as if I didn't have a care in the world. The grassy fields below me waved in the gentle breeze of the wind, the wildflowers were dancing with it. This world, this utopia, I loved it more than anything. With all my friends and family and share it, I couldn't ask for more. If only...<em>

"Little one, please wake up. We're almost there."

I groaned as I finally rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I was initially annoyed from being awakened from my happy-filled dream. But I'm glad I'm out from my "drained of energy" trance. Geez, it's pretty annoying that I have to suffer from using my powers and everyone else doesn't. Still, I enjoy my status as a God.

"You're fully awake, for someone who looked very exhausted from the battle." I heard a deep, but soothing voice say this to me, with a hint of amusement.

I pouted. "I can't help that using my powers drains me of my energy, Optimus."

He seemed shocked. "How do you know my name?"

I then proceeded to explain about how in our world, Transformers was all fiction and how I really enjoyed the species, and that we somehow ended up in this world. Optimus was silent the entire time as I was talking.

He finally spoke, " I see I don't have to explain the war to you."

"Nope, I already know whose good and bad."

"You're awfully calm for someone who had to fight the entire Decepticon army."

I laughed. "Optimus, if you've ever seen what I've seen in my life, practically nothing can really surprise or scare you much."

He chuckled. "Speaking of which, you said you would explain to us about your powers that you were using."

"I will, as soon as we reach the Ark, my cousins and I will explain it to everyone."

"Understood."

_She's a very unique child, but also caring. Everyone will like her._

I smiled as I heard his thought. Soon I could see the Ark coming close as we drove ahead.

* * *

><p>Awww... I think a friendship is growing between Optimus and Sandra! I plan on having Sandra do something wacky about her powers on the next chapter, like having her hands produce fire when she was just rubbing her hands to make them warm. Any suggestions on what she should do? Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	7. Explanations and Fire!

By the time we went inside the Ark, I had to admit that it was almost just like from the TV show. I even got to meet the other Autobot allies, Sparkplug and Chip. They were actually pretty cool people once you get to know them. Carly and Spike then proceeded to tell them about our powers and about us. They looked equally shocked just like how the former reacted when we told them first. But we all decided to keep at a secret until the other Autobots who weren't at the battle know about us.

"Autobots, report to the Meeting Room at once." I heard Optimus announce over the PA System. He then proceeded to carry me in his servos while everyone else was trailing behind us. For some reason, my hands were _ice_ cold, so I started to rub my hands together to keep them warm.

I didn't even know how long it took to reach the Meeting Room. Boy, I heard a lot of chatting inside that room and by the time Optimus entered the room, it became silent. As Optimus placed me on the table, all optics were looking at me. I don't mind getting some attention, but this made me uncomfortable, but only a little bit. They all gave me a friendly smile, which is a lot comforting. Looks like I gained their trust and respect after that battle that had just happened. I still find that unusual, I mean, sure it's great and all, but they just me me! I doubt that you can gain so much from just one battle, despite the intensity. Still, I won't complain.

I was still rubbing my hands when my cousins, Spike, Sparkplug, Chip, and Carly were placed on the table. My cousins were staring at me as I was rubbing my hands together, this time at a faster pace, and my hands started to become warmer.

"Sandra, you better be careful about how long you rub your hands together." Debbie warned me.

"Huh?"

FWOOM! ...Oops...too late.

I watched as I saw flames come out from the small gap between my hands. When I pulled both of my hands apart both of my hands were on fire! Well, not my entire hands, just the palm of my hands were on fire.

"Oh, whoops." I said. Then, I proceeded to blow out the fire on my hands. Once I was done, I looked up and saw all the Autobots stare at me in shock! Some even had their jaws drop. I immediately started thinking that what happened would cause Red Alert and Prowl to glitch. Which, to my surprise, that they haven't...yet.

"How'd you do that?" Cliffjumper asked me excitedly.

"Well...I just rubbed my hands together, and the friction causes some heat in my hands. But, since we have special powers, the energy I had must have been transferred to where the heat is produced, making it hot enough to produce." I explained, thankful I could answer in a way others could understand.

"That sounds very logical." Prowl told me. Wow, didn't glitch at all. I must be that amazing.

"You're not hurt, are you?" I heard Ratchet ask me as he approached me. I'm surprised, I've read in many of the Transformers fanfictions that he was often grumpy and would throw wrenches at those who annoy. But right now, I can hear and see the concern on his faceplates.

"Really, I'm fine! See?" I said as I held my hands to him.

He took both my hands just to make sure. When he was finally convinced that I was fine. Ratchet let my hands go.

Optimus cleared his throat. "Now that it is settled, would you care to explain to us about yourselves?" he asked.

We nodded and began to explain about our family. We started off with how we're from a race that is also human but with powers. We also explained how all of it works and how it's different with Gods (a.k.a me). I then proceeded to explain about us being in a different dimension and that they are all fiction in our world. They all took it surprisingly well.

"In other words, I'm not allowed to use my powers as freely as my cousins can until I've become a "mature" God." I said, summing our explanations up.

"Wow, you can't? Boy, that must really suck." Sideswipe complained.

"But at least you can do whatever you want and activate your God form when you become mature, right?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Actually, I would still suffer from an energy drainage using my God form, but it won't be as severe as right now. But yes, I could. In the meantime, I often resort to conjuring things and using magic." I answered.

Everyone was amazed at us, thinking that it was so cool to have powers. At least they show pity for me on how I'm kind of "limited." But I'm okay with that.

"Well," Optimus began. "Since we need to find a way to bring you back to your own world, you will stay here with us for the time being."

"Works for me." I said.

"Me too." said Nelson.

"And me." said Debbie and Calvin.

Afterwards, the meeting was over. And since we've got nothing to do. The four of us started to head for the Rec. Room. While we were walking, we had a conversation.

"How do you think we're going to explain to our parents where we have gone?" asked Nelson.

"Not sure yet. But I think we can come up with a believable excuse as to why we were gone for so long."

"Maybe." was all Debbie said.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang and it startled my cousins. I pulled out my cell phone and looked at the caller ID. I stared at it in shock, when I saw who it was. It was Mom.

* * *

><p>Well! Looks like we'll hear from Sandra's mom in the next chapter! What will Sandra say to her? Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	8. Phone Call and the Prank

Mom? Oh boy, I don't even have to guess to know why she was calling me. My cousins were just staring at me. So I had no choice but to answer the phone.

"妈妈?" (Mom?)

"明明，你在哪里?" (Sandra, where are you?) I didn't have to be surprised to hear that my mom's voice is calm right now and is just the way we normally communicate. My guess is that Debbie, Calvin and Nelson's parents have finally called my mom to let them know that we were missing. But they were smart enough to know that as long as I was with them. We were all fine. By then, some people and bots starting come near me, curious at what I was doing. I don't blame them, I was talking in a different language after all.

"我...我目前在俄勒冈州，现在他们要我带他们在美国各地旅行!" (I...I'm currently in Oregon! They wanted me to take them traveling around the United States!"

"我明白了，因为他们的父母试图给他们打电话，但显然他们自己的手机关闭整个时间." (I see, because their parents tried to call them, but apparently they had their phones off the entire time)

I then looked at my cousins, giving them the "Really?" look. They flinched just by looking at my face.

"不管怎么说，我会打电话给他们的父母，告诉他们的罚款。并确保你回来上学前为他们开始。可以吗？(Anyways, I'll call their parents to let them know their fine. And make sure you bring them back before school starts. Okay?"

"好了。" (Okay.)

And afterwards, we said our goodbyes. I then proceeded to turn and confront my cousins, with an annoyed expression clearly plastered on my face.

"Seriously you guys? You had your phones off the _entire _time?" I snarled.

"We're sorry! We didn't think anything would happen so we decided to turn it off!" cried Debbie.

"And besides, you had your phone on and you always bring your bag around with you. So, we thought it was okay to just turn off our phones since we were nearby." finished Calvin.

I face palmed. God, they can such be idiots at times.

"Now that they have mentioned it, you do seem to carry your bag around even though you're indoors." Mirage told me.

"And we remember seeing you pull out a pair of weapons during the fight. So what exactly is inside the bag?" asked Hound.

"Sandra, can you please tell us?" asked Carly.

I shook my head. "Sorry, you'll have to find out later." I said with a mischievous grin.

"Aaaawwwww..."

"Don't mind her, she does this all the time." said Nelson.

"It's true, I do." I said, summing it up.

"So, Sandra. What were you and your Mom talking about?" asked Spike.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Sandra you were speaking in a different language, so we want to know what you told her."

"Oh, since we were speaking in Cantonese Chinese, I just told her that we were planning on traveling around the world during their summer vacation." I said while pointing at Calvin, Debbie, and Nelson.

"Why would you tell her that?" asked Calvin.

"Because it's something you would ask me to do!" I said.

"No we wouldn't!" they shouted.

"_Really?_" I said, with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"...Yeah, we would." Debbie finally admitted.

Everyone was just staring at us, looking very amused. We then proceeded to go to the Rec Room. As we headed toward the Rec Room, however, I started to sense that something is about to happen. Wasn't serious, but just something, and it wasn't good.

"Guys, be careful if you're going too far ahead." I warned.

"Are you joking, Sandra? It's only a hallway, what's the worst that can happen?" asked Nelson. All of the sudden, water started to rain down on them, along with that, flour as well. I'll be honest, they looked pretty ridiculous.

"That." It was the only thing I said before I started to giggle.

"Argh! What happen?" asked Debbie.

"I think you just got pranked by the twins." Mirage said with a frown.

"Well, you can't keep wear those clothes right now." I said, finally calming down. I then reached into my bag and pulled out three different sets of clothes for them. With the snap of my fingers, the clothes I choose for them disappeared in a glittering blue light and the the wet floury clothes were replaced with fresh, dry clothes.

"Well, that was a relief." said Calvin.

I now turn back to the others, staring in awe, and gave them a smile. "Now you know what I carry in my bag." I said. "I pretty much carry all the things I own in this bag."

Satisfied with knowing what my bag can carry, and also agreeing to keep it a temporary secret from the others. We began heading towards the Rec Room.

Sunstreaker

I watched as the four new squishies resumed to head towards the Rec Room. I couldn't help but feel the grim satisfaction that the three had fallen for the prank Sides and I had in store for them. I know I should have been disappointed, but I'm actually glad that we weren't able to prank Sandra. It just made me...happy to know that it made her laugh. I think, maybe it would be nice if she stayed here, permanently . But just what is this warm feeling that Sides and I feel when we see her?

* * *

><p>I used Google translate, so the translation isn't really that good. So on the next chapter, Sandra and her cousins will meet the minibots! So...anybody sense what's going on with Sunny and Sides? I think I'm sensing some foreshadowing here in this chapter! Please R&amp;R!<p>

P.S. I was wondering, should I do a side story where the Autobots learn more about Sandra through her cousins?


	9. First Day with the Autobots Part 1

As we headed toward the Rec Room, I heard a lot of chattering. Meh, just some chatting with a bunch of friends. Nothing wrong, but as we got closer, I can hear this one person chattering away.

"It was really cool! And they were all using their powers and those Decepticreeps didn't know what hit them! And Sandra! Holy Primus you should've seen her! She kicked their afts like they were nothing to her!"

"Primus, you two! We were there the entire time! You don't have to repeat it!"

Wow, they were actually talking about us. Go figure, they've never actually seen people like us, let alone this world doesn't have people like us.

"Hey, Sandra!"

Broken from my thought, I turned to see where the voice came from. Turns out that the Lambo twins were talking the the minibots about what happened during the fight. And they were currently trying to get my attention.

"Oh, hey! So...what exactly were you guys talking about?"

'Those two were going on non-stop about how your powers." Gears muttered

"But I have to admit, they was an intense battle you had back there, kid." said Brawn.

"Nah, the only reason I had to use my powers were to help others as well. Since I suffer from energy drainage, I'm not allowed to use my powers. That's why I resort to using close combat. And I am to only use my powers if I have to."

"Ouch, that must really suck." remarked Cliffjumper

"It does. But it doesn't really bother me. And most of the time, I used my powers to do magic and manifesting things I want."

"Speaking of which, why are you three wearing different clothes?" asked Bumblebee.

"Prank." was all I said. They all understood what that meant. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker didn't even bother to hide their grin.

"But you're still wearing the same clothes as when we meet you." Windcharger pointed out.

"Simple, I didn't fall for the prank." The twins didn't look disappointed that I was able to avoid it. Oh well.

We started to converse back and forth. It felt so great to be able to talk with others about the same interest. Like fighting, using weapons, stuff that doesn't involve what girls normally talk about. I've never actually had the chance to have long conversations with others.

"Uhh...I don't want to be rude or anything but didn't your mom tell you to come back home before _their _summer vacation ends?" asked Carly, emphasizing the word "their", meaning my cousins.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Since you guys go to school, how old are you guys?"

"I'm 18, I'll be 19 years old next month." said Nelson

"I'm 15 years old, my birthday was last month," said Debbie

"I'm 15 years old, my birthday would be next February." I said.

"I'm 14 years old, my birthday would be next _next_ month." said Calvin.

"And since we can't age anymore, we'll stay this way." I finished.

Everyone just stared at us with their eyes/optics wide. Unfortunately, they were mainly staring at me right now!

"What?" I asked.

"Are you really 15 years old?" asked Carly.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you look more like you're in middle school." said Spike.

I took off my glasses and rubbed my tired eyes. "Wow, if I had a dime every time someone tells me that, I would probably be rich right now."

"Sorry about what I said ." said Spike, clearly looking sheepish.

"It's okay, I get that a lot."

"It's just that...you look so young! And when you take off your glasses, you look a lot younger!" Sideswipe pointed out.

"And you're shorter than the rest of us." Debbie concluded. "Just like the minibots!"

"Hey! Don't call us short!" snapped Brawn.

"Debbie, be nice to them." I said. Simple as that. Need I say much more?

"Thank you! Why can't the world be just like you, Sandra?" said Cliffjumper.

"Aww, are you going to start defending them because you're short?" asked Calvin. Okay, I need to say more.

"You know, Calvin. You should have known better than to say that." I said.

"Huh?"

Before, he could even react. I bent down and instant swung my leg, causing him to fall to the ground. I then proceeded to get on his back and starting to pull on his arms and legs.

"I may be shorter than the three of you, but I am still able to pin you down!"

"Hey! Let go of me!

"No."

Everyone else was just watching as I began to bend his limbs in ways to make people think before they speak if they ever mess with me.

"Shouldn't we worry about him getting hurt?" asked Bumblebee.

"No, she does this to anyone that mess with her. If she wants to, she'll probably break his leg right now, but she won't."

"Wow, then I guess we shouldn't irk her."

"Ditto."

Soon, I lifted Calvin's upper body high enough to put him in a headlock. He had a hard time, considering how I'm agile and warrior-like.

"Say it." I finally said.

"What?"

"Say it!" I repeated

"Okay! Okay! Short people are not inferior to tall people."

"What's that? I can't hear you." I taunted.

"Short people are not inferior to tall people!" He finally shouted.

"And that's all there is to it." I finally let him go and walked out of the Rec Room to reach an unknown destination.

_Wow, she's not so bad._

_ I think I like her._

_ She's a tough kid._

Those were the few minds that I read before I continued walking in the long orange hallway, maybe this won't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>About the age thing, people really did say this to me in real life, they always tell me that I look like I'm in middle school.<p>

So who should Sandra meet next? Please R&R!


	10. First Day with the Autobots Part 2

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been busy with school and this chapter took me a long time to write! Hopefully, I won't take this long to update. Oh, and I want to thank **EmpressOfBladez **for given me the suggestions.

* * *

><p>I was wandering around the base, with no actual destination in mind. Finally able to have some quiet time to myself, I put on my earphones. I then started to put on whatever song I felt like listening to right now. Which happens to be <em>Imaginary<em> by _Evanescence._ Don't judge me by what kind of music I listen to. I listen to pretty much any genre of music, anime songs, and Vocaloid* songs. (So don't judge, seriously!) I listened to it happily as I always would whenever I listen to music.

(Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, paper flowers) _[X2]_

I linger in the doorway

Of alarm clock screaming

Monsters calling my name

Let me stay

Where the wind will whisper to me

Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story

_[Chorus:]_

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)

Don't say I'm out of touch

With this rampant chaos - your reality

I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge

The nightmare I built my own world to escape

_[Chorus]_

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming

Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights

Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming

The goddess of imaginary light

_[Chorus]_

(Paper flowers)

I smiled to myself, I don't care if the songs Evanescence are sad. The band is awesome and I'm glad I heard their song _Bring Me to Life, _which got me into the band_. _However, I do enjoy other music artists that I don't normally hear on KVMQ-FM 99.7 (it's a radio station). Nevertheless, I enjoy music just the same, because it cheers me up if I'm sad, an emotion that I rarely feel. Music always makes me feel happy, especially when I play on the piano, violin, harp, well any instrument that can play harmonious, classical music. Music is one of my friends, because I always listen to music,every single day, no matter where I am.

"Hey, li'l lady! Where ya going?"

I turned around, to see Jazz and Prowl right behind me. I may be listening to music right now, but I can still hear other people, and no, it has nothing to do with my powers.

"Hi Jazz, Prowl."

"What'cha listenin' to?"

"Music."

"Really? What kind of music do ya listen to?"

"Any genre." Jazz nodded in deep satisfaction that someone else also enjoys listening to music.

"That's cool. I think Blaster would like you as well!" I smiled to that comment.

"You are currently on your own in the hallway, shouldn't you be with your cousins?" Prowl asked me.

"No, they'll be fine. Just as long as they don't fall for any more pranks." I said.

"Heh, that'll be tough! Those two are pros when it comes to pranks!" laughed Jazz.

"Ha ha ha! That's true! They actually fell for one prank when we were heading to the Rec Room, but I was able to avoid it."

"You avoided one of their pranks?" Prowl asked me, raising an optic ridge.

"Yeah."

All of the sudden, I saw Prowl fall towards the ground. He glitched.

"Wow, so you glitch when I say that I was able to avoid a prank pulled by the Twins and you don't when you learned that my cousins and I are humans with powers?" I said, with a tone of sarcasm in my voice. Jazz, on the other hand, was too busy laughing to answer my question.

"He actually kinda glitched during that time...but he quickly recovered afterwards. But avoiding the Twins' prank? That takes skills ta be able ta avoid them!"

"Well, I did and that's all I have to say." I smirked. "He'll be okay, right?"

"He'll be fine. It ain't serious, so he'll recover eventually."

"Well, I'll be off now. See ya later!"

"Later, Sandra!" Jazz called out with a wave. I smiled to myself and continued walking.

* * *

><p>Boy, if I ever thought that the interior of the Ark is huge, I would probably have to rephrase it because the place is GINORMOUS! The hallway seems like there's no end! The orange colors is starting to blind me, and it's really easy to get lost.<p>

But there was this one room, that sort of caught my attention. Given that curiosity killed the cat (stupid curiosity!), I went inside.

Wow! There were so many weapons, and they were huge guns! I bet these things could do a whole lot of damage if I ever use one! Well..not that I ever show my enthusiasm for it. I'm the silent type of person. I was too busy staring at the weapons and listening to music at the same time to realize that someone was coming before the person spoke.

"Are ya just gonna stand there all day?" I heard a Southern accent say. I turned around the see a giant red mech staring down at me with a grin, as if he actually doesn't mind having me around.

"Oh...sorry Ironhide." I muttered.

He only chuckled and lightly tapped my hand in playfulness. "Ah'm just messing with ya, Sandra. It seems ta me that yer interested in weapons as well."

"Was and always will be interested in weapons. I've been trained to use ancient weapons as well, like the bow and arrows, Bo staff, swords, things like that." I replied. "...And I've also been taught to use guns."

He gave me a confused look. "Aren't ya too young to even use a gun?"

"Yes, but I only use it when necessary."

"That's good. Ratchet would start lecturing ya if he heard ya say that."

"Wow."

"Gotta go to the Training Room. See ya around, kid!"

"Later!"

We both walked out of the room we were in and walked in opposite directions. This day just kept getting better!

* * *

><p>As I was walking towards the hallway, I swear I heard the song of running. By the time the noise got faster, I saw a blue streak going past me and I felt my hair flying along with the velocity of who knows what. It back right towards me and when it stopped, I see a blue mech staring right back at me.<p>

"HiSandrait'snicetomeeyouI'msorryIdon'thavetimetotalkrightnowbutI'llseeyousoon!" and he took off right away. Didn't even need to check my Transformers knowledge to know I had just bet Blurr.

"Well that was a quick greeting." I said,

* * *

><p>Then I heard this really loud explosion and I immediately ran to wherever the noise came from. There was smoke coming out of the room, no surprise. I immediately walked in.<p>

"Wow, what a surprise, Wheeljack. You are just the same in my world; tending to blow things up!"

The ash-covered figure just looked at me, but I could tell he was just amused. "And a hello to you, Sandra."

"Boy, you never cease to amaze me as to how your inventions blow up a lot." I replied.

"Yes and I must say, he needs to be more cautious when it comes to inventing." I heard a British-accented voice say. Appearing next to him was a red-colored mech with a scope on his shoulder.

"Hi Perceptor"

Perceptor looked down and gave me a smile. He proceeded to bend down and stroke my hand with his servo, which I found comforting...

"You know Sandra, I've met other humans before. But I have never seen a human with special abilities before."

"It's funny really, back in our world we were well known among "normal" humans. Our body functions and the anatomy are still the same. The only difference is that our energy levels are much higher. The difference with Gods is that when you observe a God's blood, you will see very special cells among the red blood cells."

"That is fascinating." Perceptor mused. It's no surprise that he is really interested in science, he'll probably want to know more about our race...not that I have anything against it.

"Err...it's nice that chat and all but I think we better get cleaning here." said Wheeljack.

"Oh yeah," I looked around the room. Boy, it was a mess! There are a lot of what remains of Wheeljack's invention which I don't know and don't want to know. "Jeez, this place is a mess!"

I just stood there and watched as they both set to work picking up the leftover pieces of the invention, apparently they didn't want me to overexert myself to use my powers to help them, so I just stood there and not get in their way. I don't remember how long I've been standing there because I suddenly felt something breathe on me. I turned around and found myself facing the face of a robotic T-Rex.

"Uh...hi Grimlock" I said. Grimlock just kept looking at me and his face was _very_ close to mine.

"Who you little human and how you know me Grimlock?" he asked me.

"My name is Sandra and I know you because in my world you guys are fiction and you are the leader of the Dinobots. You guys are also very strong and are able to beat the Decepticons."

Grimlock still kept looking at me, his gaze still not leaving mine. Okay, I'm not scared of him but the way he's looking at me is making me feel uncomfortable.

"Grimlock please don't scare her!" I heard Perceptor beg, he sounded very worried that he might do something to scare or hurt me. However, Grimlock simply lifted his head back up but he is still looking at me.

"Me Grimlock say you Sandra good human. Now you go meet other Dinobots." he said happily.

"He seriously wants me to go meet the others?" I asked, turning to Wheeljack and Perceptor.

"I wish we were wrong but he really wants you to go, Sandra." said Wheeljack.

"It is very unusual, he does not normally open up to others." said Perceptor.

"Well, that's nice to kn-Whoa!" I felt Grimlock's jaws grab onto the back of my black wool shirt with white sleeves coming out from the black shirt sleeves and carried me off to whatever destination he intends to take me. Both Wheeljack and Perceptor followed us to make sure I was safe. After who knows how long, Grimlock walked into a cave and set me down on the ground.

"Dinobots! Meet her Sandra! She new here!" I heard Grimlock shout. I heard a bunch of shuffling and soon the rest of the Dinobots appeared before me. I remembered what their names were: Sludge, Slag, Swoop, and Snarl.

"You know, it's actually much better to actually see you guys in person!" I said with a smile.

"Me Swoop like new human." The Dinobots growled in agreement.

Who would've thought that I would already be on the Dinobots' good side when I just met them!

Apparently Perceptor and Wheeljack thought so too!

* * *

><p>*Vocaloid is a singing synthesizer application that is sold in Japan. If your curious you could look it up and search on Youtube, some of the songs are pretty good.<p>

Any other suggestions on who else Sandra should meet? I'm making this 5 parts and I simply can't write all the meetings she has with the Autobots, so tell me who you want her to meet, it could your favorite G1 Autobot. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own the band Evanescence and their song Imaginary, nor do I own Vocaloid, I only own Sandra, Debbie, Calvin, Nelson and this story.


	11. First Day with the Autobots Part 3

Finals in school are coming up and I might not update for a while, so please be patient

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, and _Dark Flame_. I only own the OCs and this story plot

* * *

><p>If there was anything I wanted to do right now, it would be to able to find someplace to sit. I don't how much time has past nor do I know how long I've been walking, but I think I'm starting to get tired and being able to sit down would be nice, oh and to read the book on the series I really love and desperately want to finish. I don't what happened but I suddenly started to hear some loud noise in a room. Turns out, my cousins were inside with some of the Autobots training, there powers and some close combat skills, if I were to judge, I'd say that they were getting better than before. I decided to ignore it just this once. But sadly, that didn't last...<p>

"Sandra, heads up!"

I turned my head to see where the voice is coming from...only to see a small dagger heading at my direction. As an act of instinct, I automatically lifted my hand and caught it between my two fingers. I walked into the room, only to be meet with a bunch of stares.

"Sorry, Sandra! We were just practicing and I wanted to practice my knife-throwing skills!" Debbie said frantically.

"It's okay, but you're lucky that it was me walking by!"

"I've got to say, that was impressive!" said Cliffjumper, who, like the others, were shocked that I was able to catch a projectile so fast.

"You kidding? That was awesome!" shouted Sideswipe.

"Okay, okay, enough with the compliments. Sooo...what exactly were you guys doing here?"

"We were just walking out and we found a training room, so to sharpen up our skills, we decided to train in here."

"Yeah, you guys were great! What did you think Sandra?" asked Spike.

"Sandra, tell us! Pleease?" Debbie begged me.

"Hmm..." I said, while doing the pose a person who is thinking would do.

"Oh no..." sighed Calvin.

"What's wrong?" asked Sideswipe.

"I'll consider what you guys say. But..." I turned to Debbie and gasped.

"What? What is it?" asked Debbie. She didn't have to time think because that was right when I got down low and tripped her with one swing of my leg colliding to her shins. She squeaked and fell with a thud.

"Your stealth really needs some improvement, your timing is still off, and you need better control when it comes to throwing projectiles." I chided. Debbie just started to get up, scowling.

"No fair, Sandra! I wasn't ready!"

"Debbie, enemies don't tell you when they're ready to fight, they immediately start fighting!" I retorted.

"Now _that_ was awesome." said Sideswipe. Then both he and Sunstreaker gave each other a look; a smirk forming both of their faceplates.

"You twins better not be doing what ah think yer gonna do." warned Ironhide.

"Hey, Sandra. Do you want to take us on?" they both asked, with their holograms on. Of course being twins, their holograms both look alike, they have dark black hair and blue eyes, and have white, creamy skin. Only difference was that Sideswipe's is wearing red with blue jeans, and Sunstreaker's wearing yellow.

" Uh...Sure."

"Oh, that's too-wait what?"

"I said sure" I repeated. I'm not gonna lie, I've read in fics that both were hard to beat if they worked together but still; I love a challenge. Everyone is still staring at me like I just grew a second head, which I could do. But that would just be creepy. I took of my glasses, readying myself for some action.

"Bring it on." I said with a smile. Plain and clear.

Both just smiled and began lunging towards me. I immediately took stance and moved my body in a way that they _both _missed me; by just passing through me. They immediately stopped and tried to get me again...only for me to successfully dodge their attacks, it was fun considering how they think they finally got me, only for me to turn up and having my foot close to their face in a way they can't escape from the enemy. Finally I ended with me pinning them both to the ground.

"Got'cha." I said with a smirk. Because my face is close to theirs, I could see that both of their cheeks are bright red. I'm not sure what it means but I've learned that what they are doing is "blushing." I immediately got up, put my glasses back on and walked out again. Destined to find a place to sit down and read the book I'm dying to finish. Well, that is if I ever had the chance to.

Third POV

Every bot in the room stared in shock as Sandra walked out of the room. How someone so young and small can move like a warrior is beyond their knowledge.

"How...where did she..." Sunstreaker stuttered when he started to come to his senses, but his cheeks were still red.

"Sandra's a globetrotter."

Everyone's attention turned towards Debbie.

"A what?"

"A globetrotter," continued Calvin. "She's been traveling around the world with her parents for her whole life and let's just say that sightseeing wasn't the only thing she's been doing."

"So she doesn't originally live in America?" asked Carly.

"Nope."

There was a heavy silence, being so quiet you can hear something very small drop.

"Still," Spike said, breaking the silence. "I still find it hard to believe she's 15 years old."

"She's 15? Really? I thought she was younger than that!" Many bots who didn't know about her age agreed to what was being said.

"Trust us. A lot of people thought so as well." agreed her cousins.

Sandra's POV

I sat on a huge cybertronian couch, reaching _Dark Flame_ by Alyson Noël, while listening to music on my iTouch. God, I hate Roman. Just how vain and shallow can he get seriously? And the fact that he says words like "luv" and "darlin," just pisses me off a lot more and I still don't feel sorry for him after Ever learns more about his past. But I almost felt sorry for Haven (Keyword: _almost_), she should have listened to Ever and Damen how having the life like the both of them isn't always fun and games, and she should wear the amulet at all times to protect herself. Still I felt sorry for her because Roman is just using her and she just refuses to believe it.

"Hey girl! What are you doing here all alone?" I looked from where I was reading to stare at whoever was standing in front of me.

"Oh, hi Blaster. And I'm reading a novel on a series I like." I said, showing him the cover of the book.

"Really? And you can still hear me talk while your listening to music?"

"Yes." He seemed surprised at my answer, but still he gave me a smile.

So we both started talking about what music we like to listen to and he happily accepts the fact that I listen to any genre of music; therefore, making me indifferent to what he listens to and how I'm okay with whichever music he would be listening to at the time. He even introduced me to his Cassettes, who already accepted and like me since Blaster accepted me as well. Soon, he had to leave and we said our farewell. That was when I decided to see the one person I haven't seen for the whole day.

I walked around the hall to see if I could reach the one room where I knew he would always be in. I kept walking and searching until I found the room I knew where he would most likely be: the Med Bay.

Ratchet was just sitting there, frowning and reading a data pad at the same time. I don't think he could see me so I decided to catch his attention.

"Ratchet?"

He suddenly looked up from his data pad to see who spoke and he finally looked down at me; a gentle smile on his face and his eyes softened to gentleness.

"Oh, hi Sandra. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for worrying about me and making sure I was okay when my hands caught on fire."

He laughed, "Your welcome. After all, that's what friends and family do for each other."

I looked at him, tilting my head slightly. "Friends and family are suppose to help each other? That's what they do?"

Now it was his turn to give me a confused look. "Well, yes they do. Wouldn't your creators have done the same for you?" he asked me. Creators? Oh! He means my parents!

"Well..." I thought for a moment. "If my parents weren't so busy all the time, then they probably would."

I turned around and left to go outside for some fresh air. Family and friends help each other no matter what? That is a new concept to me. Sure, I have friends but I never knew that they would help each other as well. Hopefully, I'll understand more.

Ratchet's POV

I stared in disbelief and confusion about what Sandra had told me when she answered my question. True, she is a sweet youngling, but to not know that family helps one another? I probably should ask her cousins about this. I doubt I would get any more answers just from asking Sandra.

* * *

><p>AN: For those of you who don't know about <em>The Immortals<em> by Alyson Noël, I would recommend them for you to read because the series is really awesome and interesting.

Also, coming up in the next chapter, we have Sandra reflect on how the day went with the Autobots and I may have her and an Autobot have a heart to heart conversation with each other like friends would. Please R&R!


	12. First Day with the Autobots Part 4

I'm sitting on a rock, finishing _Dark Flame _and reading Transformers fanfics_, _listening to music, and watching as the sun starts to set. I can already see stars sprinkling onto the sky. I have to admit, it was a long day, but it was worth it. So much had happened since we first came here, and now we're trying to find a way to bring me and my cousins back to our own world. However, if I were to be honest with myself, I would want to stay. Don't get me wrong, I do love my family and my relatives, but I also love Transformers and seeing them in person is already a great experience and one that I will always cherish forever in my heart.

Before I knew it, the sun has already set and the sky has been covered by a blanket of stars. I stared up into the celestial heavens, feeling so content and my soul being purified as I stared. Kind of makes me want to wonder if you could see the stars like this on Cybertron.

"Huh. Thought I'd find you here." I heard a deep voice say. I didn't even bother to turn around.

"Hi...Brawn."

I heard him snort, "You certainly do have a habit of wandering off. Really now, you'll start worrying others eventually." I heard him jokingly say, I know he may be gruff on the outside like Ironhide, but on the inside, I know they both have a good spark on the inside.

"Their loss, I do this a lot."

Brawn then proceeded to sit down next to me, and we stared off into the sky in silence. It sort of...awkward when you have a robot twice your size (well he is a minibot after all) sitting right next to you, that is if you're not me. I've never felt awkward about anything in my life since I've never been in such situations.

"Do you like watching the sun set and the stars at night?"

I heard him sigh. "Kind of, and as much as I miss Cybertron right now, this planet is quite interesting, there are just things here that you just can't see on Cybetron."

Again we just sat there in silence. Now it was his turn to break the silence.

"We heard that you've travelled with your creators around this planet in your world."

"Mmm..."

"So...how does it feel to finally settle into civilization?"

"..." Now that he mentioned it, it is quite different compared to what I've done for the past 15 years. You don't have to do as much chores as you have to with the washing machine, and devices like that. Still, I've remembered _every_ skill that I learned during my global travels and it wouldn't hurt to at least do so once and a while.

"...You feel out of place don't you?"

"...Mmm." In my opinion, even if you spent your weekends visiting your cousins in America, while you spend the rest your time somewhere across the world, you'd probably feel the same way. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw that he had a solemn look.

"Sandra as much as you feel out of place, don't forget that the rest of us weren't from here either. Ever since we crash-landed here, this planet was very different when we awoke. There's still plenty of things for us to learn about this planet. But since you are from this world, you're very likely to adjust a lot quicker than we can."

I just stared at him for a while. "So you think it'll be alright?"

He gave me a smile. "That I can very much guarantee."

I smiled back.

"You are very different compared to the other humans that we've met so far. That's something we all like about you. Especially what you did in the Rec Room today."

I scoffed. "I think that anyone who believes that short people are inferior to others and belittles them for it must seriously get shot."

He laughed. "You do have a point there."

"And if my cousins start messing with you guys again and no matter how many times you ask, I give you full permission to find a way to get back at my cousins...as long as you don't make it _too _painful."

"Ha ha ha! You are definitely a one of a kind human, Sandra!" Brawn laughed, playfully flicking my head with his one of his digits. "But seriously, we should head back now, Primus knows how much they're gonna start worrying if you don't go back soon."

"Okay." And I started to follow him back inside, feeling very happy.

Later

"Today sure was a long day." Debbie said as we prepared to go to sleep, currently since they haven't prepared rooms for us yet, we have to sleep in the Med Bay.

"Yeah! Now that I think about it, I might as well get hooked onto this series when we get back." said Calvin. He and my other two cousins may not be a Transformers fanatic as I am, we all did enjoy the Movie-verse Transformers in our world.

"I think I would be as well." said Nelson.

"...Hey, I just realized something." I said, with this certain popping into my mind all of the sudden.

"What is it?" asked Nelson.

"We never told them about the clothes I have to wear every day!"

"Don't worry about it, tell them tomorrow." said Calvin. "And besides, you're starting to wear them right now."

I stared down at my pajamas, it was a pink gown with lots of frills and laces, not to mention with ribbons attached, to the wrist and chest areas. It also comes with wings attached to the back, as an addition, I'm also wearing angel wing hair clips.

"I think they forgot to ask you something as well!" said Debbie.

I thought for a while and realized what she meant. "Oh yeah! But they're still gonna have to find out themselves!"

Soon, sleep began to engulf me. After what happened so far today, we were all so tired.

* * *

><p>Sooo...what did the Autobots forget to ask her? I picked Brawn to have the friend talk with Sandra because he's one of my favorite characters! Such a shame that he and the other Autobots in that shuttle scene went done so easily though :(...anyway, in the next chapter, we will have what the Autobots thought about this day.<p>

For those of you who want to see what Sandra's pajamas look like, go on .com and search for "Amulet Angel." Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or _Dark Flame_, I only own the OCs and this story plot.


	13. First Day with the Autobots Part 5

Finals are this week! Hope I can do well on them! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only the OCs and this story

* * *

><p>"Boy, what a day!"<p>

"Glad we can finally settle down now."

All the Autobots were in the Rec Room drinking their energon, talking and laughing at the same time. Since their human allies have returned home and their four new allies already asleep, they can finally have time to relax for a while. Even with the war going on, it doesn't mean they can't enjoy themselves.

"So what do ya guys think about the new humans?" Jazz asked all of the sudden.

Everyone just stared at one another, sure spending the day with their new allies was great, but how should they answer the question?

"Now that you mention it, they were nice. Different...but nice." said Mirage.

"Debbie is quite cheerful, though she needs to be careful with herself. Calvin is mischievous and Nelson is known to use technology a lot. Overall, they are intelligent." Perceptor observed from when he first met them.

"Not to mention they have powers as well!" Cliffjumper piped up.

"Still, now that the Decepticons are aware of what the four are capable of, I'm sure that the Decepticons will stop at nothing to get them." Optimus mused. Everyone was silent, to be able to fight the Decepticons, it's no doubt that they would go after the foursome.

"You know...I actually like Sandra as well. Although, she is a lot quieter than the other three." Bumblebee spoke up.

"Why shouldn't we like her? She can kick aft!" Sideswipe exclaimed.

"Not to mention that she kicked both your afts in the Training Room." Brawn smirked.

The Lambo twins just pouted.

"And she also manage to avoid the prank you had in store for her and her cousins." Hound remembered.

Everyone stared at Hound with wide optics and jaws dropped. The twins were known to be the best when it comes to pranks, they were so well thought out that no bot or human could ever suspect a thing. But how a mere human can avoid a prank is beyond anyone's knowledge.

"I kinda feel sorry for her, sure she can beat the whole Decepticon army, but currently in her 'pre-mature' stage it can rob her of her strength." Jazz lamented.

"Who cares? If she can excel in close combat, she'll be fine for now." The minibots liked Sandra in particular, because she was nice to everyone including them, never made fun of them because of their height, and also defended them when her cousins decided to tease them, by wrestling Calvin to the floor and refused to release him until he denounced the comment he made before on short people.

"Kid's pretty young to be a warrior let alone fight the Decepticons on her own." said Kup. Earth and Cybetronian standards are different when it comes to age. Sandra is a youngling by Earth standards, to Cybertronians she would still be a sparkling. It was already bad enough that they were shocked that she was only 15 years old. They all thought she was younger judging by how she looks!

"Nevertheless, she is still a friend, and I'm sure that she would be the one Megatron would be after the most." Optimus then noticed that Ratchet was lost in thought, thinking about something. "What is wrong, Ratchet?"

"Well, when Sandra came by to the Med Bay to thank me for worrying about her, I told her that it's what friends and family would do for others. But...when I said that, her response really...bothered me."

"How so?"

Ratchet then proceeded to explain Sandra not knowing that friends and family help one another and that if her creators weren't so busy all the time, they would probably care for her.

"That does seem unusual, we shall ask her cousins about this. It's very unlikely that we'll get answers from Sandra herself."

Again, silence overwhelmed everyone, of course it was evident that they all liked Sandra, and they too wanted her to stay with them, only they weren't sure of Sandra's response if they asked her. Silence was still hanging around everyone until...

"Hey, I just realized something." said Wheeljack.

"What?"

"Wasn't Sandra carrying that bag wherever she goes and not taking it off even once?" Everyone thought for a moment and that's when it hits them.

"Frag it! We forgot to ask her about it!"

Mirage and Hound just looked at each other and gave a mischievous grin, knowing very well that Sandra won't tell them even if they asked.

What the Autobots didn't realize is that somewhere in the hallways, a shadow darted through the hallway and right into the entrance, where a blue figure was waiting.

"Laserbeak: Return." He said in a monotone voice.

When Lazerbeak obeyed, everything that happened during the day is replayed and Soundwave, smiling under his mask took off, knowing that Megatron would be pleased with the information received.


	14. Decepticons Plotting

AN: I know I should be studying for the finals of my last two period classes but I can't just leave my readers hanging for so long and besides, we should at least know what the Decepticons thought of the day as well too! Heh heh! *evil smirk* Sorry if this chapter is too short..

Disclaimer: Really now? I think you should know it.

* * *

><p>To say that Megatron was furious was by no means an understatement. It was already humiliating that the Decepticons were beaten by that fleshling, but to find out that she was only a younglingsparkling just added insult to injury. But still, the fact that she was stronger than he himself kept him from killing her like the useless squishy she should have been. It was true that her other 3 companions were strong, but not as strong as she is. He also learned about her handicap when it comes to using her powers in her "pre-mature" state. Maybe, just maybe he could use it to his advantage.

"So the human also knows about us prior to arriving in this world?"

"Yes, my lord." Soundwave answered.

Megatron had an evil smirk forming on his faceplates. Well, this makes it all the better to capture the human.

"We must find a way to lure her to using her powers. That way, when she tires out, we will take the opportunity to capture her." He told to the TIC. Of course, it didn't take a long time for one to know what he was thinking. He wanted the human on his side and nothing more. Now if there were only a way to convince her.

Elsewhere in the Decepticon base

"Defeated by a fleshy? How the slag can we be defeated by a fleshy, let alone that one?" Rumble angrily asked his twin, Frenzy.

"Pit if I know! Besides, no one said that she knows how to use weapons!" Frenzy shouted.

"Grr...the next time I see her, she'll pay!" Rumble growled.

Silence hung among them before Rumble spoke again.

"Then again, for a squishy, she is cute."

"That's disgusting Rumble! But yeah, that's true."

Again, somewhere in the Decepticon base

The trine seekers were fuming mad. Well, no wonder because they were beaten by a human for crying out loud! And even when the three teamed up they were still no match for her.

"I swear that I will make her pay for humiliating us so!" snarled Starscrem.

"You think that's bad? She can even predict where and when I teleport! Even the Autobots can't do that!" Skywarp whined.

"It's such a shame, she has such pretty features for a squishy. I almost feel bad for having to kill her." Thundercracker mused.

Suddenly, Megatron's voice boomed throughout the entire Decepticon base, commanding that everyone report to the meeting room.

"Wonder what he wants now." said Thundercracker.

"It probably has something to do with that squishy!" laughed Skywarp.

And boy, was he right.

* * *

><p>Yikes! Now we know what they want with Sandra and her alone. BTW, since I kind of wanted the next chapter to be a filler, can anyone give me suggestions on what to do to make it an interesting filler chapter? Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	15. Are You Really Sandra?

Yes! Finals is over! Now I'm on winter break! Here is a filler chapter for you all!

* * *

><p>I didn't need a clock to know that I woke up really early in the morning. My cousins are still asleep, and since I'm the only who, not only is an early bird, but the <em>only <em>one who knows how to cook a decent meal _and _make sweets that even a professional pastry chef can make. Unfortunately, my cousins sort of suffer this way because they are _always _begging me to make something, which I hate because I don't like being rushed, and making sweets is like art! You shouldn't rush art! And the fact that I don't like people begging me to make sweets all the time, it's really annoying!

Okay...enough ranting, so I decided to dress and because yesterday was an exception, I have to start wearing my "everyday" clothes.

So, I opened my bag wide, and jumped.

I got smaller and smaller as the magick of the bag shrunk me to be small enough to go inside the bag. To be honest, on the outside it looks like an ordinary bag, but once inside...uh...let's just say it's like a whole new different world. Almost like a majestic hallway with a lot of things sorted into labelled categories. And even though I just pull stuff and shove them back to the bag, everything is neatly organized and sorted to the right category when I'm done using them. If I need anything, the bag can automatically tell what I need just by scanning the situation and immediately know what I want _specifically_.

I am its master after all.

I scanned the area until I found the section labelled "Clothes" and went inside. The interior of the Clothes room is crystallized walls that can form millions and millions of rainbows whenever struck with white light. Almost like a private closet that wealthy people might have, I began browsing what style of dresses/skirts/gowns I would wear for today. Apparently, it was one of my favorite styles: Gothic Lolita.

Actually, I like whatever dress/skirt/gown I'm wearing, but even I have favorites too.

After browsing which specific Gothic Loli Outfit to wear, I finally found the one I really wanted to wear today and took it. The upper part of the outer part of the outfit is black with white laces on the shoulder and chest area, the bottom was dark purple with crosses on both sides, and the petticoat that is partially covered by the lower outer part of the outfit is snow white. After changing my glasses to contact lens, I proceeded to take the magic hairbrush to change my hair style. While I'm used to dying my hair the mortal way, there won't be time for me to make breakfast after dying my hair .

The magic brush is ornated with diamonds, rubies, emerald, sapphires, and amethyst on both the backside and the handle. I then proceeded to brush my hair, in my thoughts chanting:

_Silvery white hair, silvery white hair, change the color of my hair to silvery white!_

Once I was done chanting, my hair soon changed to the silvery white I wanted as I continued to brush my hair, I proceeded to paint my nails black along with multi-color sparkle nail polish. I chose a black hair band with a side ribbon topped with a red rose and a black choker with a cross charm as the accessories. And finally, I put on black boots. Satisfied, I went to a mirror to observe myself.

And if anybody were ever to see me, they would say that I look like a victorian doll come to life. Unfortunately, I can't think myself that way after wearing lolita styles for so many years.

I immediately went out of the "Clothes" section and jumped straight up, sending me out of my bag. Seeing that my cousins are _still _asleep even when I jumped out of my bag, I shrugged and went to find a kitchen for me to make some breakfast for my cousins.

I walked around the hallways until I finally found that the Rec Room has a human sized kitchen and table, so I went inside. Looking around the kitchen, I found some eggs, milk, flour and some strawberries.

These would be great for making pancakes.

As I poured in enough flour, cracked eggs, milk to serve at least 4 people, I stirred the mixture until the batter was thick enough to start making the pancakes.

Once the stove was hot enough, I started to pour the batter onto the cooking pan, proceeding to flip some pancakes.

While doing so, I heard some footsteps which stopped right at the entrance, wondering what's wrong, I looked up and turned my head towards the entrance of the room.

Standing at the entrance was Carly, Spike, _and _Bumblebee. And they were staring at me eyes wide, and jaws dropped.

"Good morning you guys!" I cheerfully said, not bothered by the stares.

"Sandra? Is that really you?" Bumblebee asked me in disbelief.

"Yeah...why?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, we recall that Sandra had black hair." said Spike.

"But you currently have silver white hair. And...and your clothes are...different." stammered Carly, unable to find the words to describe my appearance.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Since I'm a God, it's a rule that girls who are Gods have to wear dresses as everyday clothes. Fancy or casual? It doesn't matter, as long as it's a dress, skirt, or gown." I explained. "But then again I've wearing clothes like these before I knew I was a God, the rule just somewhat justifies the fact.

"Well...okay." I swore that Bumblebee's faceplates as well as Spike's face was bright red. So I decided to change the subject.

"By the way, you guys are pretty early this morning."

"Well, we kind of wanted to stop by to see if you four were alright and needed anything. But I guess that everything is fine for you guys." said Spike.

"Except we still haven't eaten anything since we arrived and it's _really _cold in the morning!" complained Carly.

I just stood there and thought for a moment. An idea then popped in my head.

"Well I'm making pancakes right now. Would you guys like some?" I asked.

They both looked at each other before nodding their heads. I smiled and continued to flipping the pancakes.

"You know Sandra, you're pretty early to be awake yourself." said Bumblebee.

"I'm always up this early." I answered.

"I see, but everyone else will be awake soon and how will the rest of the Autobots react to seeing the way you're dressed?"

"We'll just have to see and explain to them later."

By the time the pancakes are done, I stacked 3 pancakes each on two plates, sprayed some whip cream on and placed a fresh strawberry on top. I proceeded to serve them.

"Wow Sandra, you're actually really good." Carly said as she ate the pancakes I made for them first.

"That's not all." I said, turning back towards the threesome. "Here, drink some." I gave each of them a platter with a cup of chocolat chaud, along with a strawberry dipped in chocolate as a decoration.

"Chocolat chaud? You can make that as well?" Spike asked me.

"Yes, I may not look like it, but I really enjoy making sweets. I do enjoy watching people smile whenever they eat sweets that are really delicious, that's why making sweets has always been one of my passions." I said.

"Wow..."

"Anyway, we planned on going to town later today, would you like to come with us?" asked Spike.

"Sure, why not?"

"Aren't you worried about what others would say about the clothes you wear?" Carly asked me.

"Pfft! If they can't accept me by the clothes I wear, it's their loss. And if they even make a nasty comment about them or my cousins, I would may karma get back at them. Hard."

"Now that's bravery!" Bumblebee laughed.

Finally, my cousins entered the room to see that breakfast was waiting for them.

"Morning Sandra! Looks like you're starting to let everyone know about your everyday clothes." said Debbie.

"Uh huh, but we still have yet to let the Autobots and, God forbid, the Decepticons know about it." I said.

"Sorry you guys, if you think her clothes right now is impressive...wait until tomorrow and I guarentee that you may not get used to her wearing clothes so elegant. But don't worry," he added. "You'll get used to her wearing casual and trendy clothes, that aren't pants." said Nelson.

"That's a challenge." said Spike.

Because we were so busy talking, we didn't hear anybody walk in until they entered the room. The Lambo Twins walked in to get their morning energon, and apparently they haven't noticed me yet. Not until..

"Good morning you two." greeted Carly.

"Good mor..ning.." They said, but by the time they turned to look at us, both stared at me eyes wide.

"What's wrong you two? Don't your remember our friend Sandra?" Bumblebee asked with a mischievous grin.

"Sa...Sandra? Really? Is it really...you?" Sunstreaker stuttered, both his and Sideswipe's face was a lot redder than Bumblebee's faceplates.

I simply smiled and giggled, just like girls in anime would do.

And before I knew it, they both excused themselves, taking their energon with them and running out of the room as fast as they could.

"Wonder what just happened." said Calvin.

"Yeah..."

Pretty soon, every other Autobot was walking in, though they must have seen the Twins run off so fast because they were all talking about it as they went in.

"Wonder why they ran so fast?"

"Yeah, and did you see how red they were?"

Since I was blocked from the other bots' view, they couldn't see me. Yet.

"Do you guys know why the Twins ran out of the room?" Optimus asked.

"We don't know." said Carly, pretending to be oblivious. Everyone else moved so that they can see me. "Why don't you ask Sandra?"

Almost every bot literally spit out Energon when they saw me, optics wide. (Seriously, what's up with that?)

"Who are you and what have you done to Sandra?" shouted Red Alert, who I think is gonna start glitching all because of my appearance, and just by reading his mind I could tell that he thinks the real me has been kidnapped and replaced by a duplicate.

"I am Sandra."

"Geez, you look so different from yesterday."

"Sorry about that." I then proceeded to explain to them about the rule that applies to girls, who are Gods. Well, at least it calmed Red Alert down, knowing it was the same me from yesterday.

"Speaking of which, we never asked you about the bag you always carry around? Can you please tell us what's in your bag?" Optimus asked me.

I gave them a sly smile and placed my index finger near my lips.

"Sorry! You'll have to find out yourself." I said with a wink.

"Awww..."

The Twins' Room

"Slag it! Slag it! Slag it! I can't believe we saw her like that!" shouted Sunstreaker, still unable to get Sandra in her gothic lolita clothes out of his processor.

"I know bro but what's wrong with that? She's pretty, kind and caring, also funny and..." Sideswipe couldn't finish because his mind started to drift off as he started thinking about Sandra.

"Sides? You okay? What-" He couldn't finish because he felt what his brother was thinking about and he, like Sideswipe began thinking about Sandra, only in his mind, he sees her, in the same outfit he saw her wearing, roaming around in a field of flowers, an image perfect for an artwork.

* * *

><p>Ohhh! Looks like we're getting closer to finding out how the Twins feel, but does Sandra feel the same way? Continue reading and find out! Please R&amp;R!<p>

P.S. In the next chapter, Sandra and her cousins will go to town with Spike and Carly. Unfortunately, trouble is brewing and it starts with a D!


	16. A Day Out

"You sure you're not going to be bothered by people staring at you?" asked Spike.

"Why should I be bothered by it? If people can't accept me for what clothes I wear, then it's their loss, not mine."

"Heh, with courage like that you'd definitely make an Autobot warrior!" said Bumblebee.

"Thanks." I said, before turning on my iTouch to listen to music.

By the time we got to the town, I could tell that there were lots of things for us to do today. The shopping mall there had so many stores that I was dying to see.

To be honest, when you have the power the manifest anything you desire, manifesting money would give you quite a hefty amount of money. Which is why I enjoy shopping too!

"You know for someone who has the power of manifestation, you do have a love for shopping. Care to explain why?" asked Carly.

"It's true that I can manifest anything that I desire, but I still think that there are a lot more good things out there that I can have without manifestation. And besides, I've always loved shopping!" I said.

So we all sort of went our own way, I followed Carly and Debbie since I actually had no intended destination to go to.

Then again, following them actually was worth it because we went to many clothing stores and I bought a lot of dresses and jewelry that I really liked.

It made it all the better that not everyone was staring at me like I'm something someone should gawk at, although some did stare at me because of the dress I'm wearing, luckily it wasn't because they thought it was weird, but because they actually liked my dress and admired my sense of style.

If they thought my dress right now is impressive, just wait until they saw my wardrobe!

We finally stopped at the food court to rest for a bit. Everything I bought was put inside my bag.

Debbie, on the other hand, had to carry her shopping bags with her because I made it clear that no, I won't carry everything she bought into my bag.

She was sort of upset about it until I told her to get her own. Something which she somehow forgets to do. How? I don't know. But I can very much guarentee that if she remembered, she would be too lazy to get it herself.

"So how do you guys like it at the Ark?" asked Carly as we left the town.

"I think it's great!" said Debbie.

"I think so too."

"Really? Because by the looks of it, Sandra, they seem to want you to stay." Carly said with a smile.

"Why would you say that?"

"Sandra, I've known them for quite a while and I can tell that they all like you."

"Huh..."

"I'd have to agree with Carly on this one, Sandra. We all do like you, even if you're the most quiet one of the group." laughed Bumblebee.

"That's nice." I was staring out of the window, watching as things go by, not given them a second glance as I listen to my iTouch again.

That was until Bee's comm-link went off.

"Bumblebee, where are you now?"

"We're returning back to base now. What's the problem, Optimus?"

"We've detected Decepticon signals near your location. If possible, return to base as soon as you can!"

I was still staring out of the window when we received the message from Optimus. Of course we would all be worried, but nobody panicked because there were Decepticons _near_ our area. It doesn't mean we would actually confront them.

Uh oh, better mince those words.

I began to look up in the sky, I could see a group of unknown creatures flying towards our direction. But as they got close, the feeling of dread began to spread throughout my body.

Decepticons. It was the Decepticons!

"Um, you guys? I think we got company!" I said.

"WHAT?"

Suddenly, streaks of purple plasma started raining down on us. Bumblebee immediately transformed and told me to take Carly and Spike somewhere to hide while Debbie, Nelson, and Calvin assist him to hold off the Decepticons.

I have no objections to Bumblebee's decisions. Since everyone knows about my handicap and that I either stay out from fights or use close combat fighting, we all try to follow that simple guideline.

But also with the condition that I only use my powers when necessary.

I don't know how long we've been running to find someplace to hide but my legs were starting to hurt from all the running and my lungs felt like they would burst any moment. Even so, I can't give up here and now.

Suddenly, streaks of purple light began shooting at us. Seeing no other way out, I stopped.

"Sandra what are you doing?" shouted Carly.

"Go find a place to hide! I'll try to hold them off!"

I faced the other way and pulled out a rapier from my bag, whose designs I've changed to black with white lace in order to match my outfit.

The rapier's blade is quite long and thing, but that didn't stop me from using it to deflect all the plasma rays aimed at my direction. Red roses petals began to form and fly around me as I continued to deflect the attacks.

I know it's strange but whenever I fight with a weapon, things like rose petals, mini stars, bird feathers, and stuff appear whenever I manage to get a hit.

But that only happens whenever I'm wearing clothes like I am wearing right now. When I'm wearing things like pants? Nope. Only dresses, gowns, and skirts.

After who knows how long I've been deflecting plasma rays, the plasma rays ceased fire. Before I can even let out a sigh of relief that it's finally over and we can go back, I see both Rumble and Frenzy drop down towards to ground.

Not surprisingly, they were staring at me like they've never seen me before.

"Who are you and what are you doing with those Autoscums?" Frenzy demanded.

"Gee, you don't remember the same girl that kicked your afts yesterday?" I sneered while readying myself for any oncoming attack.

"You?"

"Yes, me."

Again, they began trying to gun me down using their guns. Only for me to resume deflecting them and forming red rose petals around me.

"Not going to use your powers on us now are you squishy?" taunted Rumble.

"Why bother? I'm content with what I'm doing right now!" I deflected some of the plasma rays and directed them towards the two, aiming square to the chest.

Both went down but not offline.

"I thank you both. For you were a worthy opponent." I solemnly honored.

But once I was done, a purple light streaked past me, only this time I felt a searing pain on my arm, since it was so darn close.

I gripped my arm, blood flowing out of the wound, of course it hurt but there was no way I would show it.

I turned my head and saw Megatron with an evil smirk on his face, his fusion cannon smoking as it was pointed at my direction, the others were behind him with evil smirks of their own.

"I must say, I never expected to see you so different." he purred.

"Heh, get used to it. You'll often see me like this." I retorted.

"Oh I will, as soon as I get rid of those Autobots. Do you still think you can take me on?"

"Ha! I wish! Just because my arm hurts doesn't mean I would back down from a fight!"

"So you say, my dear."

All of the sudden, yellow colored plasma streaks were aimed at the Decepticons and I immediately knew that the Autobots have arrived. I could tell because I saw them guns raised and shooting at the Decepticons also Carly, Spike and my cousins are with them.

Whew, at least everyone else is fine.

The Decepticons immediately retreated when they saw that they were outnumbered. All the Autobots were smiling that they were able to fight off the Decepticons.

However, their smiles vanished when they saw me gripping my arm.

"Are you okay Sandra?" asked Optimus.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Like slag you're okay!" shouted Cliffjumper as he lifted me with his servos. "Look at your arm for Primus sake, it's bleeding! I swear that those Decepticreeps will pay the next time they show up!"

"Sorry."

But he immediately smiled. "But as long as you're alive, that's all that matters." he said as he patted my head like a pet.

Not that I mind.

"Okay everyone let's head back to base."

As soon as all the Autobots transformed, we immediately drove back to base. Although along the way, Cliffjumper insisted that I relax and lie down on the backseat. Sheesh, for someone who hates Decepticons I didn't he think would freak much just because I got shot in the arm.

Once we got back to base, I was sent to the Med Bay, Ratchet tended to my wound and bandaged it up. He looked at me with pity and concern because apparently I was the only one that got hurt in the battle.

I finally was able to fix the tear made on the sleeve of my dress, so you could pretty much say that the rest of the day was great...except during the rest of the day no Autobot would let me out of there sight.

*Sigh* Sometimes I think they are _too _overprotective.

* * *

><p>Before I get to another part of the story, I would like to make a series of filler chapters. So can anyone give me some suggestions, like adventures or something like that? Please R&amp;R!<p>

For those of you who want to see what Sandra's bag usually looks like it's right here - .com/art/Sandra-s-Bag-275941742


	17. Training

"Hmm...crystals have energy and can be used for meditation, healing, and for other thousands of uses...everyone has energy points called chakras..Mm hmm...crystals can be used to help realign a person's chakras." I mused as I was doing my studying, today on astrology. Darn, it's just that when I read _The Immortals, _I get really interested in the supernatural elements, especially when they involve crystals and gemstones.

But then again, I've always been interested in astronomy and astrology.

Munch...Munch...Yum! Eating rainbow jelly is awesome! Well, actually whenever I'm eating sweets it's awesome. But seriously, I really like the combination of cherry, orange, lemon, lime, blue raspberry, and grape flavored jelly combined to make rainbow striped jello. And what better way to eat sweets while studying.

"Uh, kid? You sure you're not going to get sick from eating too much?" Brawn asked me.

"Why would you say that?"

"For starters, that was the tenth glass of jello you've eaten." He pointed at the other nine empty glasses to emphasize his point.

"Doesn't matter, as long as I watch the amount of sweet stuff I eat." I answered.

That's when Debbie immediately rushed in.

"Hey Sandra! Are you done studying yet?" she asked.

"I'm almost done, just wait for a minute!"

After I'm done putting my book away in my bag and cleared away the 10 empty glass that used to contain jello, I immediately join Debbie so we can go outside and begin our training.

As we were walking towards the hallway, I swore I heard someone calling my name. Wondering who it was, I immediately turned around, only to find myself face to face with the twins.

"Hi Sideswipe, Sunstreaker."

"A-Actually, you can call us Sunny and Sides." said Sunstreaker.

Really, among all the fanfictions I've read so far, Sunstreaker actually allows me to call him Sunny? Talk about the most unusual turn of events.

"Okay, Sunny and Sides!" I said cheerfully.

I could see that the both immediately began to blush, and both began to rub their heads like guys would sometimes do on their first date. I wonder...

"So...uh...where are you going?" Sides finally asked me.

"We're going outside for training."

"Oh."

I tilted my head. "You know you can come and watch us if you want."

That immediately caught their attention. "You mean it?"

"Sure, why not? We'll make sure our powers won't go anywhere near you, that way you won't be harmed."

"Well...okay then." And we continued to walk towards the exit of the base.

* * *

><p>"Concentrate, Debbie! Otherwise you'll make yourself open for the enemy to attack!" I shouted. "Calvin don't use too much fire, you'll use up a lot of energy! Nelson, if you repeatedly throw a number of power orbs at your enemy you won't be able to see them, giving them the advantage to escape!"<p>

I watched as my cousins were training. Whenever we train, we always use projectiles based on the enemies (What? You don't think our race wouldn't have enemies?) that are very common when it comes to confronting them in the battle. Nevertheless, it can give us an idea of how to deal with much more...difficult enemies.

The twins were watching my cousins with interest, but for some reason I always feel that when I'm not looking, they sort of stare at me for awhile before turning their attention towards my cousins. When I actually do catch them looking at me, they immediately turn away. It's as if they feel like they're doing something wrong.

Eventually, the rest of the Autobots decided to join in and watch my cousins train, they probably got inteterested in how we train.

"Hey Sandra it's your turn!"

"Okay."

I immediately went to the center of our "training ground" where the projectiles were immediately activated and began to fly around before aiming at me.

But I didn't do anything. Not yet. I simply waited...and waited...

Now! I immediately formed energy from both of my hands in forms of ribbons people in ribbon dancing would use. I twirled around, trying my best to dodge the projectiles, while using the energy ribbons to attack the projectiles one by one. By the time I was done, I was immediately kneeling down, holding out some of the downed projectiles in one hand and the two ribbons in the other hand by my side.

Everyone just stared at me with awe. My cousins immediately ran up to me

"Hey Sandra, that was great!" said Debbie.

"Heh, yeah! And I didn't even get a scratch!"

"Oh yeah, that reminded us of how you told us that you were recklessly fighting an angry bear so you can save some tourists who accidentally angered it." said Nelson.

"I know," I immediately lifted my shirt so that everyone could see my toned stomach. "I still have that scar from that fight." If you paid attention, you could actually see a long gash at the side of my stomach. "Only a few more days and I can use my powers to get rid of it."

We immediately turned to the Autobots.

"So, you guys. What do you think about our training?" asked Calvin.

The only thing that answered our question was wide optics and mouths opened in astonishment.

"I guess that means they like it!" I laughed.

* * *

><p>And here we have it, the first filler chapter of the few filler chapters I'll have before moving on to the plot of the story. Any more ideas for filler chapters? I do appreciate more ideas.<p>

Please R&R!


	18. Failed Confessions

I want to thank **Luna Prime- Awesomeness **for giving me the suggestion on what Sandra should look like in this chapter!

* * *

><p>"Where's Sandra?"<p>

"Where would she run off to?"

The twins wanted to look for Sandra to ask her something. Unfortunately, she wasn't anywhere in the Ark so they decided to look for her outside and find her. Which they are currently failing at doing.

"Primus, this is like finding a Sandra in a slagpile...a huge slagpile." groaned Sunstreaker. All the Autobots by now knew that Sandra had a habit of wandering off to the point of being nowhere to be found when they sometimes needed her, they don't mind that she likes going off to places, but it's the fact that she was a lot quieter than the rest that she would go somewhere without saying anything. It worried them to the point of rusting that she might get herself captured by the Decepticons or get hurt and they won't even know until it's too late. It still amazes them how everyone can still pay a lot of attention to the quiet girl.

"C'mon Sunny, she wouldn't go somewhere _that _far. Besides, she has a lot more common sense than that." said Sideswipe.

"I know but I just wish that she could at least tell us where she's going."

After walking for Primus knows how long, they came across the area where there was a huge lake that the Autobots have came to see to help themselves relax.

It was a gorgeous sight, the water was sparkling under the sun, there were also lots of wildflowers that grew around the area.

Earth is quite special in their own ways.

"Hey bro, what if Sandra actually came down here. I'm sure this is the place where we'll find her." said Sideswipe, breaking the silence between the two.

"Yeah..."

They began to walk around, and when they came across an area which was unusually surrounded by flowers, the majority of them being different colors of roses.

Near the mini flower field was Tracks sitting on the grass, peering down at something in the large bouquet of flowers. It was quite odd given that he would never spend his time doing something like this.

"Hey Tracks! What are you-" Sideswipe tried to ask, only for Tracks to immediately shush him.

"Ssssh! Kiddo's sleeping!" he whispered.

Wanting to know who he was talking about, they walked closer to the flower field and by the time they peered down, they couldn't stop themselves blushing when they saw who.

There, lying in the various wildflowers is Sandra, wearing a pink embroidered gown with a pink satin bow tied to her waist, her hair was back to its natural black hair color, with some additions to having brown and pink tips and it was spread out with some flower petals resting on top of her hair. She also wore a pink rose crown that she made herself.

She looked so peaceful when she slept, it was best not the disturb her yet.

Tracks looked suspiciously at the twins before looking back at the sleeping girl.

"I think it's time we should wake her up."

Tracks immediately began to poke her side with a digit.

"Hey Kiddo, it's time to wake up."

Sandra immediately flinched when she was jabbed at the side. But she kept in a giggle to prevent herself from laughting.

"Okay, Kiddo. If you're not going to wake up now, you're asking for it!"

Before she could react she immediately felt someone tickling her. For she immediately was awake and bursted into fits of giggling.

"Ha ha ha! O-okay s-stop I'll get up!" And by the time she got up, she immediately crossed her arms and pretended to angrily pout.

"Geez, I hate it when you guys know that tickling is my weakness!" she muttered.

Tracks laughed, "Well, now that you're awake, I say we should head back to base."

"By the way, how did you know I was somewhere out here?"

"Well, I saw going off somewhere again and I decided to follow just to make sure you won't get hurt."

She sighed, "Seriously, you guys worry too much. I can take card of myself just fine."

"But what if you got hurt and no one is around? What if the Decepticons just took you and we don't know yet?"

"You guys worry too much. You should be aware that I know how to defend myself too."

"We know, it's just that what you do always tends to worry us."

After everyone walked back to the base, the twins decided to talk to her.

"Uh, Sandra?" said Sunstreaker.

"What is it, Sunny?" asked Sandra.

"We...uh...that it we...welikeyourdress!" he immediately said.

"Awww, thanks!"

The twins look quite flustered, not knowing what to say.

"Hey, since I'm in the mood for it. Wanna play some video games?"

That immediately got their attention.

"You play video games?" said Sideswipe.

"What? Are you saying that just because I'm a girl it means I can't play video games?" she asked in a mock incredulous voice.

"What! N-No! It's just...uh...it's just..." Sandra giggled at how out of character Sideswipe is right now.

"I'm just messing with you. C'mon let's go!"

She immediately ran off with the Twins running behind her. With one thought ringing in their head.

_Slag! We couldn't tell her!_

* * *

><p>Awww...they couldn't tell her yet! Umm...can I still have some more suggestions? I'm starting to run out of ideas for filler chapters and I need to have them before going into next story arc which might be a major plot to the story! Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	19. A Prodigy's Wisdom

"Wonder what's up with the twins."

Prowl just looked at Jazz in confusion.

"What exactly do you mean, Jazz?"

"I mean, they haven't done a prank in quite a while. Not to mention, they have been quiet lately. Ya think there is somethin' wrong with 'em?"

"I'm not sure, we'll have to wait in a mean time to see why they are behaving like this."

Unbeknownst to all Autobots who found the twins' current behavior strange, the answer they would eventually get would be a shocker.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a forest, three insect-like robots were roaming about, having received a mission from Megatron to capture a fleshling.<p>

"How will we know what she looks like-like?" asked Shrapnel.

"Megatron said that she often changes her appearances, however she always carries a bag with her." said Bombshell.

"She's most likely to be accompanied with those Autoscums. Speaking which, there they are!"

The other two looked at where Kickback was pointing to. They saw that the girl _is_ accompanied with the Autobots. She was wearing glasses, a black t-shirt with "YS" beaded on the center, a cream colored skirt with tiny black dots and red flowers with green leaves and black flats. And just like Megatron said; she was carrying a bag.

"What does Megatron want with this puny fleshling, she doesn't look so special to me!" said Kickback.

"It doesn't matter-matter, the only order we have from Megatron is to capture her-her. But first, we have to deal with the Autobots-bots!"

Unfortunately, the girl must have seen them because she immediately turned to their direction. Not wanting to be caught just yet, they immediately took off...quietly.

Sandra

I swore I saw something when I turned to see the trees. I know I'm not lying because I sensed that we might be attacked by the Decepticons. Again.

Why is it that whenever Decepticons attack now, they always are after me, and why whenever we win a battle, I'm the one that gets hurt while everyone else emerges unscathed?

I know that it's because I'm a God, but still!

"Hey Sandra, what're you looking at?"

Apparently Brawn must have noticed that I stopped walking and was staring off in to the trees because he ran back to me.

"I thought I saw someone behind those trees." I said, pointing to the trees

Brawn immediately looked at where I was pointing.

"I don't see anything. Must've been your imagination."

"I swear, I saw something!"

I heard him sigh, "Relax, we're all here and no Decepticreep is gonna come and get you. Besides, we're not going to stay out here for a long time," He then held onto my wrist, "Come on, let's catch up to the others."

I simply followed him, since he's still holding to my wrist. Even if he tells me I'm fine, I know that I'm far from safe.

I already know that once Megatron or any Decepticon sets their sights on something they will stop at nothing to get what they wanted.

And apparently, I _am _the "something" that they wanted.

Speaking of which...

BOOM! SNAP! CRASH!

Trees were blasted apart and were falling around us. We couldn't go any farther or risk getting hit with fallen trees. Once the explosions stopped, I could see now who were the figures I saw moving behind those trees.

The Insecticons.

"What at treat-treat! Two pests to play with-with!" said Shrapnel.

"We only need to get rid of the Autobots and take the human!"

"You three won't be laying a servo on her!" Brawn shouted.

"We'll see about that Autobot!"

They immediately began to fire on us. There was no way for us to move, if we did we would risk getting shot.

Brawn immediately wrapped his arms around me to protect from the streaks of purple plasma. After the number of times all of us got ourselves involved in Decepticon activity, some of the Autobots took more extra precaution to protect me in case I was being attacked again.

Even so, the both of us were pretty much sitting ducks. There was no way we could fire back lest we get ourselves injured. We couldn't even move from our spot either.

But wait! Maybe...just maybe if I can do that.

It's kind of risky but it's worth a shot!

That's when a bright light shined around us.

"What the..." he couldn't finish because the light eventually engulfed us.

Third POV

"You think those two will be okay?" asked Bumblebee.

"They're outnumbered, there's no way they're going to make it out!" said Huffer.

They were immediately interrupted when a bright light shined in the area where both Brawn and Sandra should have been. Although it was quite bright, it did stop the Insecticons from firing on them.

By the time the light dimmed, the other minibots immediately ran.

"Are you two o...kay?" Cliffjumper asked, only for him to stop when they all saw the strange sight.

In front of them was Sandra of course, but Brawn was nowhere to be found. What was strange however was Sandra's change of appearance.

She was no longer wearing her glasses. Her hair was now gray and she a wore a yellow hoodie with green sleeves and the hood on her head, which was gray. The hoodie was zipped up all the way, and the Autobot insignia was s She also wore green pants and shoes and with a pair of sleeveless gloves.

The bag that she often carried was now replaced with a green backpack.

"Well this is strange."

Sandra's POV

I'm starting to wonder if I made the right choice to choose the power I'm currently using right now.

_Hey, Sandra! What the frag just happened? _Brawn asked me in my mind.

"Sandra, what happened?" Cliffjumper aske me.

Well, gotta answer.

"We both merged." I answered

"What?"

_What?_

_ "_I used my powers where we both merged to one. Now I'm currently able to use his abilities to fight."

_And just how are you going to do that? _Brawn asked me in disbelief.

Before we could answer, the Insecticons had finally recovered and began trying to attack us.

I immediately ran to one of the fallen trees, and picked it up by the stump of where the tree was blasted. To my surprise, the tree felt quite light and I immediately took a swing, knocking the three Insecticons down.

"Yeah! Take that, Decepticreeps!" I shouted.

_Okay, now I get it! Nice aim, kid!_

I smiled. Another light formed from my chest and engulfed me, once the light dimmed, the both of us have been seperated.

"But seriously, next time if you're gonna do that again, at least let me know!" warned Brawn.

"Sorry, it was a last minute thing. But you're actually lucky."

"Lucky, how?"

"Well, if you're still a part of me, you wouldn't be injured if _I _was injured."

"That's harsh. What happens if it's the other way around?" asked Windcharger.

"It won't work, I'll still be the one to be injured."

"That's ridiculous!" said Gears.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to show you guys. Like now!" I said, turning around to see that the Insecticons are starting to get up.

Wasting no time, I immediately jumped and threw my arms around Brawn's waist, with the intention of using my powers to do the opposite of what had previously happened.

Although initially shocked at what I did, he immediately recovered and wrapped his arms around me again. Although we had to go through the light stuff again, the only difference now was that I was nowhere to be found.

Brawn stayed just the same.

"So now what?" he asked me.

Before I got the chance to answer him, the Insecticons immediately started to attack. One by one they immediately started to use their weapons to fire on us. Although Brawn was able to dodge the plasma rays, one of them went dangerously close to hitting him. When it did, a semi-shield formed around him, though I felt intense pain hitting me.

_Gyaaaaah! _I screamed.

_Are you okay? _He asked me with concern in his voice.

_Y-Yeah, I'll be okay. But trying using a gun!_

_ A gun? How am I suppose to get a gun? _Before he could ask any more questions, a cybetronian gun materialized one of his servos.

"Oh, like that."

He immediately began using it to shoot at the Insecticons, knocking them backwards and entering stasis-lock.

"Well, that deals with the problem." He smirked.

Eventually, we both seperated the same way we seperated earlier.

"You have quite strong powers, kid! Thanks for helping me out!" Brawn smiled down at me, but that changed when he saw me gripping my shoulder, blood trickling down and dripping onto the ground.

"Oh, Primus! Sandra, you're hurt!" cried Bumblebee.

"Yup, told you guys it wouldn't work." I said, mentally wincing in pain.

"We better head back to base. Hopefully, no one would overreact again." said Brawn as he picked me up, transformed and laid me down on the back seat of his vehicle form.

Decepticon Base

"Interesting." mused Megatron as he saw the footage of the fight against the Insecticons.

Indeed the girl is very powerful, not one to give up very easily, even when injured.

Unfortunately, this only increased Megatron's interest in capturing the girl no matter what, even if it means they would severely injure her.

Later in the night, Sandra's POV

I'm finally allowed to leave the med bay, and also finally convinced Ratchet and the others that I'm fine and that they're overprotective again.

It's pretty refreshing outside, even if it's cold the fresh air makes up for the cold weather.

With the thought, I immediately pulled out the violin from my bag and began to play. I could feel my emotions as I played to my heart's content as I draw the bow amongst the strings.

"You are very talented when it comes to music."

I turned around to see that Optimus had been standing behind me and listening me play.

"Thanks, I hope you enjoyed it."

He laughed, "It's always enjoyable whenever you play some music."

I smiled, but then I heard him sigh sadly and I can tell just by looking at his optics that he was thinking about something and it makes him sad.

"What's wrong, Optimus?" I asked him.

He smiles at me sadly before answering, "Nothing, little one. But I miss my bond mate."

"You mean Elita-1?"

"Yes, her. She and her group of femmes are still on Cybetron fighting for survival against Shockwave and the other Decepticons. Although, we often contact one another, I still miss her dearly and I hope I can reunite with her soon."

Okay, time for me to step in.

"Optimus, you did say you contacted her often. And those times, she appears to be just fine right?"

"Why, yes. What are you trying to say, Sandra?"

"I'm saying you should stop focusing on the negative things. If you focus too much on the negative, the only thing you'll likely do is to attract the negativity of the situation. I'm sure you don't want that."

"Indeed, I don't."

"That's why, you should at least think more positively about situations like this. And I can guarentee you that when you do, you'll be reunited with her sooner than you think."

"Do you really think so?" Optimus asked me.

"I'm very positive, and if that were so, I'm sure Ironhide would be reunited with his bond mate too."

"My, for one so young, you have a lot of wisdom." Optimus chuckled.

"You can say, that I learned a lot from my world."

"I thank you, little one. Thanks to you, I'm starting to feel a lot better than I have ever felt before."

"Your welcome, do you want me to play again?" I asked.

"Yes, please."

I immediately continued to play the violin, happy to know that I helped the Autobot leader relax a little bit about the predicament he is currently undergoing.

* * *

><p>AN: For those of you who want to know why I keep adding the minibots in the story, it's because I feel they need a lot more love <em>and <em>they are also Sandra's band of brothers.

BTW, I'm not exactly satisfied about the title of the story, can you guys come up with ideas on how I should rename the story?

Please R&R!


	20. The Truth is Out! well, sort of

Third POV

"Okay, something really is up with the twins."

By now everyone in the base knew that the Lambo twins have been acting strange lately. They've been pretty quiet...too quiet and the fact that they haven't pulled a single prank on anybody just puts everyone off. Whatever possessed the two best pranksters in the entire base to...stop?

Then again, they noticed how they behave a lot differently especially when they talk to Sandra...wait, Sandra?

Now that they all thought about it, Sandra was the only one they haven't pranked ever since the four humans arrival. Can it be...

"I know but let's just wait for a while and see if it's what we think it is."

Sandra's POV

I was strolling along the hallway, listening to _Dare _by Stan Bush. The song was in The Transformers: The Movie, personally I really hate the movie, but the song is so DAMN awesome I can't stop listening to it.

*sigh* I just hope none of the events from that stupid movie will ever happen here...

Anyways, I was walking through the hallway, heading straight for my room when I saw a note attached to the door saying:

_Dear Sandra,_

_ Is it okay for you to stop by our quarters to visit?_

_ Sincerely, _

_ Sunny and Sides_

Huh, wonder why they would ask me to visit their quarters now out of all the times they had to ask me. Oh well, I should just give them a break.

I walked in my room and produced a tall mirror to take a look at myself.

I was wearing a sleeveless white and black dress, the top part being white and the three layered skirt section is black and had lots and lots of white and magenta stars on the skirts, a small black buttonless sweater with the edges tied near the center of my chest, black leggings, and black flats with sparkles on it, though it's unnoticeable. I also had my hairs curled and I'm wearing a black and white mini hat clip which had a black feather on it, a black heart-shaped necklace with floral designs on I and I'm wearing contact lenses...again.

Satisfied that I looked just fine, I left the room and walked to where the twins' quarters should be.

Yeah, I'll be honest, it's hard to find a bot's quarters when the doors are pretty much the same. Good thing, the twins gave me the directions.

A couple songs later I found their room.

"Uh...Sides?...Sunny?"

"Yeah? Who is it?" said a voice from behind the door.

"It's me, Sandra!"

"O-Oh! H-Hey Sandra! Come right in!" I found it amusing how they immediately faltered whenever they are talking to me.

The doors immediately slide open and I entered.

I had to admit, their room is actually pretty nice. I did notice that a bunch of paintings were hung around the room. Many of them were landscapes on Cybertron, some were landscape paintings on Earth. That's when I notice this one painting of a person in a field of flowers, smiling.

"Hey what's this painting?" I asked.

"Huh? W-Wait, no! T-That painting's not that good!" Sunny stuttered.

That's when I realized who the person in painting was. It was me, wearing that gothic lolita dress on the second day of our stay at the Ark. It was a beautiful painting, actually.

"What are you talking about, Sunny? This is a beautiful painting!"

"Y-you think so?"

"Trust me Sunny, on my honor it's a beautiful painting. I know that you are an artist way before I came here, and I know it's beautiful when I see it."

"Oh...t-thanks."

"Umm...Sandra?"

I turned to Sideswipe.

"Yes?"

"Well...since we heard you...uh...like sweets...the stuff you humans eat...is it okay if...well, that is...if..."

"If what?" I asked.

"If we can call you Choco-V? You know...because it's short for chocolate...and vanilla...and because you like..."

Awww...it's so adorable when they're shy! I mean, I know themselves to be totally confident and all, but now? Way beyond cute.

"Sure go ahead! It's a great nickname!"

Sideswipe began rubbing the back of his helm. "W-Well if you say so."

"So...what's the purpose of bringing me here?"

"W-Well...we both want to give you these."

Both Sides and Sunny handed me two boxes..but what was it?

"Go ahead...open it."

I opened the boxes and gasped.

Inside both of the boxes were bracelets. One was golden with star and moon charms, the other one was silver, this one had three S charms on them, one S was ruby encrusted, the other S was beryl encrusted and the last S which was in the middle was blue sapphire encrusted. Blue is one of my favorite colors.

"Aww...they're so pretty! Thank you so much!"

"Y-You're welcome." They both were starting to blush.

I smiled.

"I should thank you guys! Do you like roses?" I asked.

"Yeah, we both do. Why?"

I thought of a bouquet of red and yellow roses accompanied with those tiny white flowers you see when you buy roses and immediately, the bouquet appeared in my hand.

I also manifested a floral designed vase and put the roses in, setting it on a table.

Before leaving, a gestured the two of them to bend down.

When they did, I did what the two didn't expect me to do.

I kissed them both on the cheek.

"What the? Why-"

"It's a thank-you kiss, silly!" I giggled.

They both were standing there, frozen. Their optics were wide and they were blushing like MAD.

"Well, I'll see you two later!"

As, I left the room, I swore I heard the sound of metal falling.

Third POV

Both the twins were lying on the ground, cheeks still burning.

Holy Primus, they couldn't believe. She kissed them, actually kissed them! They couldn't get that warm and soft feeling of the kiss out of their processor. When they heard...

"YOU SLAGGING TWINS REPORT TO THE MED BAY NOW!"

Yup, the Hatchet. Oh joy.

Groaning, the twins got up and trudged their afts toward the med bay. Only to be greeted by a way-beyond-unhappy Ratchet.

"Alright, what the slag's wrong with the both of you?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that!" Ratchet snapped. "You've been acting strange lately! You haven't pranked anyone for Primus knows how long, and you've just been quiet. It's bugging everyone here at the base, including me! So start talking and tell me what's going through the both of your processors!

"W-We don't know!" insisted Sideswipe.

"It's true! Whenever we see her, our sparks start beating. We don't have the desire to prank her anytime, and...and..." Sunstreaker couldn't finish because when he started to mention Sandra, both he and Sideswipe began thinking about Sandra, how she dresses, her toned stomach, her (ewww!) bust, and how she's kind yet caring. Soon, they were both staring off into space

Ratchet began waving his servo in front of the twins' faceplates, a gesture he learned from Spike and Carly. Seeing that the Twins weren't responding, he pretty much got the hint.

He couldn't hep but let a smile appear across his face.

The suspense was killing everyone. They wanted to know what was wrong with the Twins here and now.

Aftere what seems to be eternity, Ratchet entered the room. All the Autobots were immediately staring down at him.

"Well?"

Ratchet simply gave a smile.

"There's nothing with the twins. However..."

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Optimus.

"It appears that they both have found their sparkmate."

"Sparkmate? You mean there was a femme here on Earth the whole time?" asked Jazz.

Ratchet facepalmed. "No! I mean that they're in love with none other than Sandra herself!"

There was a heavy silence, then...

THUNK! (Not even gonna mention who it was)

"Wow, what a sudden turn of events." said Bumblebee.

Sandra's POV

I really appreciated the gifts the twins got me, that's why I'm currently wearing both of them, one on each wrist.

After looking at the bracelets, I began to think. What was the purpose of them giving me the bracelets? Is it because we are really good friends?

Or is it just more than that?

Either way, I think I'll find out soon. My thoughts were interrupted when Carly appeared in front of me.

"Hi, Sandra!" greeted Carly.

"Hi!"

Carly immediately looked at the two bracelets I was wearing.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker gave me these." I said.

"Really."

She started staring at me straight in the eyes, a sly smile forming on her face.

"So...do you have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"Why are you asking me this all of the sudden?" I was confused at the question.

"Well, I was just wondering, that's all." she shrugged.

"Oh, well...no I don't." I answered honestly.

"Well do you want one?"

"Hmm...well back in my world my dad didn't want me to go out with anyone until I was in college, but since I prefer staying as a fifteen year old instead of a woman in my twenties for the rest of my life I don't think he'll mind if I have one."

"That's cool. I have one more question to ask you."

I frowned. "What's the question?"

"If you know that two twin boys love you, which one of the twins would you go out with?"

What an odd question, is she implying that something may be going on between me and the Twins? I doubt it.

"In my opinion, if they both truly love me and act as gentlemen to me, then I love them both the same. I don't think there is anything wrong with going out with the them both, do you?"

Carly thought for a moment.

"No, no I don't think there's anything wrong."

I know she's up to something, but I chose not to read her mind because this is something I want to find out about myself.

"Well, if you or anyone else needs me, I'll be in my room."

"See ya, Sandra!"

By the time I reached to my room, I pounced on the soft bed and plugged my iTouch onto the black JVC RD N1 CD / MP3 clock radio / digital audio player that I had back in my world and began playing random music. Along with the music, I began reading _Night Star, _the book that comes after _Dark Flame._

Third POV

Debbie, Calvin, Nelson, and Spike were waiting for Carly to come back from talking to Sandra.

After several suspense-killing minutes, Carly arrived.

"Well?" asked Spike, anxious to know the answer.

Carly simply smiled. "They both have a chance."

The four other humans cheered at the answer.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention one thing." said Nelson, who just realized something.

"And what's that?"

"Sandra's kind of naïve when it comes to love so I think it's going to take the Twins a lot more to show her that they love her." explained Debbie.

"That doesn't matter! As long as they have that chance, I know that they will show her." said Carly.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

Spike began to open the comm-link.

"Optimus? Let everyone Autobot know that the Twins have the chance!"

* * *

><p>Looks like everyone else except for Sandra and the Twins know what's going on. Will the Twins be able to confess to Sandra before it's too late? Stay tuned to find out!<p>

AN: Those words that Sandra said about The Transformers: The Movie are pretty much my words. Just a small fact you people don't need to give a damn about! :)


	21. Taken

"Hiya!" normal talking

_"Hiya!" _talking through a bond

'Hiya!' talking through a comm. link

_Hiya! _a person's thought

* * *

><p>"Ratchet, why are we even in the med bay? We haven't done anything all day!" whined Sideswipe.<p>

"Primus, we don't act up for quite a while and everyone thinks something's wrong with us." muttered Sunstreaker.

"Quiet you two!" snapped Ratchet.

Both immediately became quiet. Ratchet sighed before he began talking.

"It has come to everyone's attention that you've been acting strange lately. And you are aware of this, correct?"

If it were someone else asking them this question, they would outright deny. But since it was the Hatchet asking them the question and there is _no _way you could lie to him, they had no choice but to tell the truth.

"Yes..."

"Good, because there is something I want to comfirm with the both." He took a deep intake before deciding to ask the question.

"Do you truly love Sandra?"

Both twins' faceplates instantly heated up when they heard both "love" and "Sandra". Ratchet couldn't help but be amused at the reaction he got.

"Anyhow, that means you both have found Sandra to be your sparkmate. However," Ratchet couldn't help but remember the exact same words Debbie had said about Sandra when it comes to love.

"She is what humans call 'naïve' when it comes to this topic so you both are going to have to work harder to show her how you feel. And if you go as far as to break her heart, I swear to Primus the punishment I give you won't be pleasant!" He made the last statement much more threatening, especially since he had come to care for Sandra a lot.

Both twins nodded.

"Good. Now leave before I change my mind about that punishment part."

Sandra's POV

"Sandra, when a guy gives you jewelery as a gift, it means that he really likes you. And giving them a thank-you kiss will most likely have him love you a lot more!"

"What? Isn't that something you would do as a good friend? Boy or a girl, don't good friends do things like that?" I asked.

Carly facepalmed. "Boy, talking to you about love is a lot harder than we think."

Love? What's love got to do with me and the Twins?

"But hey, at least you're wearing something not so lacy and frilly for once." said Spike.

I looked down at my clothing. I was wearing a pair of jeans, a white "I love Paris" t-shirt and a black hoodie with the word LOVE and a heart design, and a pair of sky blue and white shoes. For accessories, I was wearing the two bracelets the Twins had given me, a pair of pink rose earrings and necklace with a pendant on the golden chain. The charm had a big pink rose, and a small rose bud, tiny blue flowers, a yellow and purple flower designed on both sides of the charm. Normally, I would be wearing glasses but my cousins insist that I use contact lens since I look so much better (and younger) without them.

"Yeah, at least you can take a break from your usual attire. You just never keep surprising us with what you call your "everyday" clothes." said Bumblebee.

"That still doesn't explain why we're out here." I frowned. "Why can't we go back yet?"

"Because we still need to talk about what's going on with you and the twins." said Carly.

I sighed and looked up to the sky. I knew that this is going to be a loooong talk about me, Sunny and Sides. But seriously! Why is everyone starting to bug the three of us about our "relationship"? It's getting annoying!...Not that I would show anyone that I was getting annoyed.

Unfortunately, I caught three jets flying high in the sky. And I don't even need to ask Bumblebee to know what other jets would fly together as one...and that one was red, blue...and purple.

"You know, I think we should head back now." I said.

"We already told you, we aren't leaving until we're-"

Carly was immediately cut off when plasma rays starting hailing down toward us.

Third POV

The twins were getting annoyed. Very annoyed.

For the entire day, they've been pestered (and threatened) by all the mechs in the base about what's going on between Sandra and them. They want to confess but they just don't know how, let alone that they're confessing to someone who doesn't have any basic knowledge about love.

Their thoughts were brought out when they noticed that the Autobots were now surrounding Teletraan-1.

A light was blinking, indicating that there was a message coming from Sandra's cell phone. Optimus accepted the message to hear what's going on.

"This is Optimus speaking, what's the situation, Sandra?"

'Optimus, we're under attack!' Sandra shouted, they could sounds of shooting in the background.

"What?"

'I was just talking to Carly, Spike, and Bumblebee and-'

"Really? So how's the talk?" asked Debbie.

'What? I-'

"Aw, come one Sandra, don't start denying it now!" teased Cliffjumper

'No! I-'

"C'mon, li'l lady! You know what's going between you and the twins!" Jazz said, shooting the twins a mischievous look, earning him a glare. Soon, some of the other bots starting teasing Sandra about the talk until...

'WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME FINISH TALKING?'

Everyone jumped back at how loud Sandra was yelling in anger, who would've thought that someone so quiet could actually scream so loud. Once she got the silence she needed. She continued.

'Geez, I don't even know what's going on with all of you but I'm trying to tell you that-OW!'

"Sandra, what's wrong?" asked Optimus, who was starting to become worried.

'Son of a bitch...we're being...attacked by seekers. I'll send you the coordinates of where we're are now, please hurry! What-wait, no!'

Then the line got cut off.

Everyone's energon lines went cold with thoughts of what's happening.

Growling, both twins immediately ran out of the room and out into the entrance. Ignoring the shouts coming from their teammates, they transformed and began speeding off to where Sandra was at. They didn't care if they were disobeying orders, all it matters was that they would be able to save their sparkmate.

"Please hang on, Sandra. We're coming for you."

Sandra's POV

Shit, I feel sluggish. Stupid tranquilizer dart that they shot me with is starting to take effect.

I can't even use my powers to fight them back. Luckily, I was able to erase something from the Seekers' and the other Decepticons' processors so that they won't do what they had in plan for Carly, Spike, and Bumblebee. I couldn't risk them getting hurt.

Unfortunately, I wasn't strong enough to erase what they want to do with _me._

I don't mind. I don't intend to erase that part of the memory anyway.

I felt myself being picked up roughly, and I could also hear evil laughter.

"Looks like we caught the fleshy that's been kicking our afts! I can't wait to see how weak you actually are!" I heard who appears to be Starscream say.

Before they took off into the sky, I used whatever remaining strength I had to manifest one yellow and one red rose onto the ground, hoping that both Sides and Sunny would be able to see it when they arrive.

I smiled to myself before I was engulfed with darkness.

Third POV

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker immediately transformed and ran away the area where Sandra, Bumblebee, Spike and Carly should have been.

They couldn't find anyone and the thought they had on their processor was starting to make the fear inside their sparks grew. Trying to fight off the thoughts, they continued searching for their four missing allies.

A few joors later, they spotted something on the ground that made them both fall onto their knees.

On the ground, were two beautiful roses. One was red, and the other one was yellow, both colors match the paintjobs of the twins. As much as they (at least Sunstreaker would) want to boast at how their future sparkmate could make flowers in the beautiful color of their paintjobs, the fact that she was kidnapped countered the boasting thought.

By the time the other Autobots caught up to the two, everyone noticed that both twins were on their knees. Not moving and were staring down at two different colored roses.

"Sideswipe? Sunstreaker? What is wrong?" asked Optimus.

Both twins looked up to him with saddened looks.

"They took them, Optimus. The Decepticons have kidnapped our future sparkmate."

* * *

><p>Oh noes! Sandra and co. have been kidnapped! Will the Autobots rescue them before it's too late? Will we find out what memory Sandra erased from the Decepticons processors? Stay tuned and find out! Please R&amp;R!<p>

AN: Here's a message for those who love freedom:

**STOP SOPA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !** **this for me bein' for free internet ya know.** **If the laws about SOPA and PAPI in the USA is put through** **they'll takin' away a part of our freedom on the internet** **So if ya agree with me copy this message and spread it.**

**Thanks, now ya can do 2 things: 1, spread this protest 2, ingore this as if ya ain't carin' 'bout freedom.**


	22. Agonizing Pain

"Uhhh...I feel like someone slammed a hammer on my head." I moaned, once I became conscious and found my head to be pounding like hell.

By the time I could focus my eyes and my head stopped hurting, I looked around.

It was dark, and if I were a cybertronian right now I could tell that the prison is quite small.

I checked myself to see if they harmed me. They didn't, but now I found that my right wrist now has a band on it. I shrugged my shoulders since it didn't seem too suspicious.

Before I could get up and walk around to observe the room, I was pulled into a very tight hug.

"Sandra, you're awake!" cried Carly.

"Glad to see you're awake, Sandra. You've been out for quite a while." said Bumblebee.

"Hey, since you're awake now, do you think you can try and get us out of here?" asked Spike.

Now that he mentioned it, I could teleport the four of us out of here now that I was conscious. I took a deep breath and began to concentrate so I can teleport.

Nothing happened.

"What the hell?" I said. I tried again.

Nothing.

"What's the matter, Sandra?" asked Bumblebee.

"My powers. I can't use my powers!"

"That is correct, human." I heard a high-pitched voice sneer.

I turn to see where the voice came from.

It was Starscream, with his arms folded in front of his chasis and an evil smirk ever so present on his faceplate. Primus, I just want to rip that stupid smirk out of his faceplate, unfortunately I can't.

"That band you're currently wearing is specifically made so that you won't be able to use your powers at all. Now you can't harm us at all!"

I growled and looked towards the ground. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but that was just really clever."

He laughed, "Oh, but that's not all."

I immediately looked up, knowing what was coming.

"It came to all of our attentions that you are able to inflict heavy damage among us. Now, let's see how much damage _you _can endure!"

My heart sank. Looks like it's time.

"But then again, if we wanted to get information from you. We should...wait what were we going to do?" Starscream asked, bewildered at how he forgot about the plans he and the Decepticons had in store for us.

While he was thinking, I took off my bag and handed it to Carly, whispering to her to not let the Decepticons see it.

"Hey, Starscream!"

He was brought out of his thoughts and looked down to glare at me with his ruby optics. The glare still did not make me back down on the decision I was going to make.

"I don't know what you Decepticreeps plan on doing. But I guarentee you that what you intend to do to them won't be useful for you."

"Sandra? What are you-" I held my hand out to prevent her from talking anymore.

"You won't have fun with torturing them since they probably won't last long with prolong torture. However..." I knew right away that I was starting to gain Starscream's interest.

"You'll probably have more fun torturing me instead, I won't promise you that you'll get any information from me, but I _will_ promise you that I can last a lot longer than you think."

Starscream thought for a moment.

"Yes, you may be correct, fleshling. But if you insist that the other three won't last long, then they can have the pleasure of watching me torture you!"

He opened the prison door and grabbed me not-so gently. I gave Bumblebee, Carly, and Spike and sad smile while they were staring at me with wide eyes with the look of "why?" on their face.

Starscream immediately chained me by my wrist and I was left just hanging in mid-air.

To make the session a lot worse, Megatron and the rest of Starscream's trine entered the room.

"Well, my dear. I never would have thought to see you again." Megatron purred, his face upclose to mine.

He turned to look at the other three prisoners. "I see you have witnesses to your torture." I noticed that he had an evil smile on his face, "But instead of just those three, we'll let _all _the Autobots watch!"

Starscream then came up to me with an energon prod in his hands.

"I hope you are ready for this, fleshling!"

Oh boy.

Third POV

Everyone at the Ark was silent, there's no reason for it to be noisy at the moment.

The twins were also very quiet, much to everyone's surprise.

But it shouldn't be a surprise, they truly cared for Sandra and they were willing to do anything to get her back, even if it meant their own death. They still blamed themselves for not being able to rescue the others in time.

Some of the Autobots blamed themselves for teasing Sandra when she called for help. Had they not done so they probably would have had a higher chance of rescuing the four in time.

Her cousins would have been worried but they knew that Sandra wouldn't be happy with that and would call them wimps for not being strong for those they cared for.

They also knew that Sandra is brave and strong and willing to do anything to prevent those she cares for to be hurt.

Everyone was temporarily brought out of their misery when they noticed a transmission coming from the Decepticon base.

"Megatron? What does that pile of scrapheap want this time?" Ironhide growled.

"Who cares? Just accept the transmission and see what those slaggers have done with Sandra!" Sunstreaker shouted.

Optimus immediately accepted the transmission and saw Megatron standing in front of them grinning wickedly.

"Megatron." he growled.

"Prime, how nice to see you again." Megatron sneered in mock kindness.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker pushed themselves all the way into the front to glare at Megatron.

"Where is Sandra and what happen to Spike, Carly, and Bumblebee." They snarled.

"That human pest? Ah, she's currently...preoccupied with Starscream. In fact, why don't you have a look?"

Megatron moved out of the way, all the Autobots gasped when they saw what was happening.

Sandra, currently chained in mid-air was being jabbed with an energon prod by Starscream. No matter how much pain she was in, she refused to scream. Carly was looking away from the torture session, not willing to watch anymore. Spike tried comforting Carly, and Bumblebee just watched, helpless to do anything. The Autobots didn't have to think to know that the Decepticons have somewhere nullified her powers, rendering her defenseless.

"Are you going to say anything now?" asked Starscream, annoyed that she hadn't let out a single scream of pain.

"Like hell I will! I'm not saying any shit to you glitchheads!" she shouted, her rebellious attitude still staying strong. The Autobots respected her for that.

Starscream growled and jabbed her again, it took a lot of willpower for her to not scream, though her face was contorted in pain.

Megatron immediately looked back at the screen again.

"We would have killed her but she is quite valuable for a human. I warn you Prime, if you try to come barging in here to our base, I will offline her. Permanently." Megatron let out an evil laugh before signing off, leaving a bunch of fuming Autobots standing in front of the monitor.

The twins tried to run again, only to be held back by Jazz and Prowl.

"What are you two doing? Let us go!" shouted Sideswipe.

"Are ya out of yer processor? If ya do that, it'll mean deactivation for her!" said Jazz.

"But we can't just leave them there and let the slagger hurt Sandra!" countered Sunstreaker.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, I know that you care for Sandra, we all care for her as well as we care for Spike, Carly, and Bumblebee. But we can't act purely on instinct, we must think of a plan to get them all back safely." said Optimus.

"But how, Optimus? How will we bring them back, how will bring back Sandra alive?"

Optimus was silent. For once, he did not have an answer to the last part the question, he knew that Decepticons don't always hold on to their promises. He could only do nothing but pray that Sandra will be back with them alive.

* * *

><p>Well, you wouldn't expect the Decepticons to not torture their prisoners now would you? I know Sandra's in pain right now, but she's going to be in a LOT more pain in later chapters. Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	23. Far Away From Earth

Okay, it's official. I'm in a fricking load of pain.

After another painful torture session, I was thrown back in the prison.

Bumblebee caught me before I hit the bottom of the prison. I hissed in pain as he servos came to contact with my bruised and scratched skin, not to mention that I was bleeding once in a while.

"Sandra, are you alright?" asked Carly.

"Damn...Decepticons...really know...how to torture their...prisoners." I growled through the pain I'm going through right now.

"I'm surprised Sandra, normally a lot of us would have our spirits broken right now. You truly are brave." complimented Bumblebee, who was cradling me and making sure I won't feel a lot more pain than I was right now.

"...Thanks."

"But Sandra, while we appreciate that you are trying to protect us from harm, we really don't like to see you in pain, we should take your place instead." said Spike.

"No!" I shouted, my throat feeling raw even though I never gave the Decepticons the pleasure of hearing me scream, not to mention that shouting made arrows of pain shoot throughout my body, causing me to moan. "I'd rather...die than watch...any of you...get hurt!"

"But look at you, Sandra! You're in a lot of pain already."

"I don't care! It's worth..keeping you guys...alive."

"Oh Sandra, you truly are a great friend."

I smiled weakly at the compliment.

Megatron's POV

That human is starting to wear on my patience.

It's been days already and she hasn't given us a single information, not even Soundwave could break the mental wall she built up to protect her mind.

I swear, this human is much more...different than the other disgusting fleshlings I've even come to contact.

Her companions, yes, they are different as well. But she is the one that caught my interest the most.

True, she is very strong but also not very willing to fight for our side.

But no! I will not hand her over to the Autobots! They can take the other three pests we have for all I care, but not her!

Still, I know they will find anyway to get their allies back, the Autobots would never stop to rescue their allies.

Wait, even if she's somewhere far on this planet the Autobots would still be able to find her.

What if...she wasn't on Earth? Maybe then the Autobots won't be able to rescue her on time.

I gave a wicked smile.

Of course, why didn't I think of it sooner? Now, I need a plan to lure the Autobots to rescue the three prisoners.

I went up to the monitor to send a transmission to Cybertron, a few moments later. Shockwave appeared on the large screen.

"You called, Lord Megatron?"

"Yes, I want to inform you that soon you are going to have a guest arriving to Cybetron."

Sandra's POV

"Sandra, please. You have to eat something."

I just shook my head.

Carly sighed, "You brought plenty of food for the four of us, yet you're starting to eat less and less. You have to eat to gain some strength."

I frowned and shook my head again. "I appreciate it, but you need it more than I do. Besides, it's...already getting painful...for me to..eat."

"Primus, your cousins are right when they say you're stubborn." said Bumblebee.

I snorted, which is kind of painful.

We were brought out of our thoughts when I heard pedes storming toward our prison.

Starscream, opened the prison and grabbed me none to gently, and shoved me into his cockpit, the seatbelts holding on to me tightly. I don't know how I did it, but I was still able to gather the strength to not cry out in pain.

I was able to catch a glimpse of the other Decepticons grabbing Spike, Carly, and Bumblebee and we were all heading towards the entrance of the base.

"Where...are we...going?" I asked.

"You shall see, human." Starscream smirked. Bastard.

As soon as the panel opened up, all the Decepticons began to take off, even if I wanted to say it was fun, I was too pissed and too injured to feel such excitement.

"Better make the best of the planet we are on, human. For it may be the last time you shall see this planet Earth in a looooong time." he sneered.

I could simply do nothing but watch as the landscape changed from the ocean to grass plains, to tons of trees that form of forest and finally, a desert that is seemingly in the middle of nowhere with a weird looking ring lying on the ground.

The Decepticons soon landed onto the ground. Starscream transformed with me in my hand and he handed me to Megatron, who grabbed me pretty roughly.

Decepticons really have no interest in treating their guests right, especially one that they have tortured a LOT!

"Well, hu...Sandra. I hope you're wondering what it's like to be on Cybertron."

Wait, now he's calling me by my name instead of fleshing, human, or squishy? Damn, that is quite the turn of events.

Now that he also mentioned it, I really did want to know what's like on Cybertron. With the numerous about of fanfiction and the wiki I browse through, it's nice to actually visit the mechanical planet?

Hold on, did he say "on Cybertron"?

Shit, that can only mean...

"No, you can't! You can't send her to Cybertron!" I heard Carly shout.

"Quiet human!" shouted Skywarp.

Megatron proceeded to walk towards the center of the ring and laid me down on the ground. He stepped out of the ring and the entrance close up.

There was light that began to circle around the ring, signalling that I am now going to be transported to Cybertron.

For some reason, I felt time slowing down as I thought about the Autobots.

Like I said, before they were like a family to me. Now that I've met them in person, they truly are a family to me.

To me, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Ratchet were like father figure that I never had in my life.

Jazz is like a pretty awesome cousin, knowing what song was in and also sharing his taste in music with me. Blaster, too.

The Dinobots were pretty funny, I didn't care that they didn't listen to a lot of the bots in the Ark. I'm just glad that I was one of the few who they would actually listen to.

Prowl may look like an emotionless SIC, but that's not true. Without his methodical tactics, the Autobots wouldn't be able to win battles. And he's actually a really nice mech once you get to know him.

And there was Mirage, just like in the fanfics he was a noble mech from the towers. He didn't talk to the others that much but I really look up to him a lot. Especially since he likes to tell me about what the Towers is like and he would teach me what it means to be elegant.

Perceptor is a great down-to-earth scientist. Although no one really understands his interest in science, I for one really liked to talk and share with him about my interest in space science. He's a really sweet mech once you get to _really _know him.

And Wheeljack. Boy, you have just got to love how he often blows his inventions up. I do admire that he likes to make new things, but sometimes I think he's going himself up to pieces someday and Ratchet probably won't be able to put him back together.

Kup may be one of the oldest mech among the other Autobots, but he has lots of stories to tell about the adventures he had during the war. Besides the Dinobots, I really enjoyed listening to his stories and have tried to find the time to listen.

The minibots, there are my band of brothers. Older brothers. We are very much as close as brothers and sister. At least Gears and Huffer were nice to me. Brawn and I are really close as well, thought he liked to tease me sometimes, but that was it. And I didn't really understand why he only tolerates my cousins, I thought what they do would have made him "loathe" them right now, but then again, he _really_ liked to watch me punish my cousins in my many "different" ways.

Every Autobot, I love them all as a family. They can be funny, sweet and they know how to make a person feel welcome to their dysfunctional family, something I often see in fanfics.

But that's when I started to think about the twins. I did notice that they were always shy around me and only me when I talk to them. They would always stop at nothing to protect me at harm's way, even when I'm not even in danger. And the gifts they gave me was really sweet of them to be so caring, and by caring I would mostly refer to Sunny.

That's when it hits me. That is what love is all about. When someone love _love _you, they would protect you from danger and know how to make you happy and are able to cheer you up and make you feel better when you're sad.

The twins really love me.

And I, have come to love them in return.

I stared down at the two bracelets where each one was on the both of my wrists.

As the light illuminating the machine started to speed up, I know it's time.

I've never shown anyone sadness before, but I felt tears trickling down my face and before I'm about to be gone, I open my mouth to say what might be my last words.

"Good-bye."

Soon, my sight was nothing more than bright, white light.

Third POV

Megatron grinned as the light was sucked into the vortex, he then turned to look down at the other three horrified prisoners.

"Now to start the plan." He sneered.

* * *

><p>"Optimus, I've just spotted some Decepticon activity near the desert." said Prowl.<p>

Hope began to form within every Autobot's sparks, especially the twins' sparks.

"Understood. We must find a way to distract the Decepticons and rescue the prisoners. Okay, everyone. Transform and roll out!"

Everyone began to follow their leader's lead and drove out of the entrance.

They are going to rescue their friends.

* * *

><p>AN: Boy, I am so evil! But don't kill me for it, I promise you that everything will be alright for Sandra soon so just bear with me on this. Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	24. So Near Yet So Far

"Hiya!" normal talking

_"Hiya!" _talking through a bond

'Hiya!' talking through a comm. link

_Hiya! _a person's thought

* * *

><p>If Megatron was really happy about how well his plan was going, he certainly wouldn't show it.<p>

Well, not until the Autobots discover to late to save the girl will he gloat to Optimus about it.

Keeping those happy thoughts to himself, Megatron returned to barking orders at the Decepticons to make more Energon cubes. That way, the Autobots will only think it was simply another Decepticon plan to get more Energon.

Much to Megatron's delight, the Autobots have finally come.

"Heh! Wait until the Autobots rescue their pesky allies will they see that rescuing their precious girl is futile!" Skywarp sneered.

Starscream boxed him by the audio receptors. "You idiot! Don't say that in front of the Autobots, they might hear it!"

"True, but that won't matter. She's not here on Earth and that's the only fact there is right now. The only thing we need to do now is to stall them from the truth until they rescue our prisoners."

Staying true to Megatron's words, the Autobots transformed and began firing on the Decepticons.

"Megatron, give us back the prisoners!" Optimus ordered.

"You will have to battle us to get them back, Prime!" Megatron retorted.

Soon, the scenery of the desert field was nothing more but mass intensity of plasma fire and the outcome of the battle was debatable.

Yet something was not right, the Decepticons looked like they were _intentionally_ making their gunfire miss their target, it was as if they _want _the Autobots to rescue the hostages.

Nevertheless, a Decepticon is always a Decepticon and they can't ignore that fact.

"Mirage, I want you to sneak around to find where they're holding Sandra, Spike, Carly, and Bumblebee. Once you have found them, comm me and bring them back immediately!"

"Understood, Prime." Mirage turned invisible and went on his way.

Optimus resumed to focus on the Decepticons.

"Why so hasty, Prime? Do those fleshlings mean anything to you? What about your 'special' fleshling? Don't you think you're just using her to your own advantage?" Megatron taunted.

"That's a filthy lie you fragger! We would never treat Sandra like a tool!" shouted Sunstreaker, furious at how Megatron seems to see Sandra as a mere object to victory. For Primus sake, she was a living being too!

"Oh, is that so? It seems as though that you are taking advantage of her, in battles she's always willing to injure herself to protect her friends. I've noticed that while none of you have a scratch, she is always the one to be injured. Wouldn't that mean you _are _taking advantage of her?"

"No! It just means that she is a kind and caring person who looks out for others!" Now, it was Sideswipe's turn to yell.

It was no longer a surprise to any Autobot at how tense the twins seem to be at the moment.

"Really? Then explain to us, if you hadn't drag your new human to have a chat in the middle of nowhere, none of this would be happening now, would it?" sneered Starscream.

The Autobots were silent. It was true that they wanted to discuss the twins about approaching Sandra as their sparkmate, so while they were talking to the Twins. They sent Spike and Carly to talk to Sandra far away from the Ark until they were done with the conversation, also sending Bumblebee to keep an eye on the three.

They initially felt guilt, only for it to be taken over by anger.

"Ya Decepticons were spying on us!" accused Ironhide.

"Oh, that may be true, but Laserbeak mentioned that fact to us while intentionally spying on you for any information. We couldn't let that opportunity slip away from us!"

"We will get them back, Megatron. It sickens me at how dirty the tricks you play are."

"We shall see, Prime. We shall see."

* * *

><p>Mirage kept looking around the desert area to see if their allies were anywhere to be found. The Autobots knew they were around because Teletraan-1 confirmed that they brought their prisoners along as well.<p>

Mirage kept looking and looking, until he saw a magnetic field forming a prison amonst the prisoners.

It was them!

Mirage immediately raced up to the prison, made himself visible and successfully disabled the prison, he soon noticed that Sandra wasn't amongst the three.

_They must've kept her at Decepticon base. _Thought Mirage.

He also noticed that Spike and Carly looked distressed, the latter being a lot worse and Bumblebee looked worried about something.

Wasting no time, Mirage started to comm Optimus.

'Optimus! I've found the prisoners and am about to return.'

'Understood. How are they?'

'They're alright, no injuries present. However...'

'However?' Optimus was starting to worry at what might be the bad news.

'Sandra isn't with them, the Decepticons must still be keeping her at their base' Optimus couldn't help but feel furious at how the Decepticons were playing them with their tricks.

'I see. Bring them back immediately!'

And just when Optimus closed his comm-link. Megatron immediately yelled, "Decepticons! Retreat!"

As the Decepticons took off to the skies, Megatron took the liberty to turn his helm and face the Autobots.

"You may have rescued your allies, Autobots! But you'll never see the girl ever again!" He chuckled evilly.

They were initially baffled by what Megatron said, but merely shook it off when Bumblebee and Mirage drove up to them and transformed.

"Good work, Autobots. Now we must return back and find a way to rescue Sandra from the Decepticon base!"

"She's not at the Decepticon base."

That caught all the Autobots' attention and they looked down to face Carly, who was looking down on the ground.

"Carly, what do you mean?"

"You won't find her in the Decepticon base. In fact, you won't find her anywhere on Earth."

"Wha-What do you mean?" asked Optimus.

Carly looked up to everyone, tears running down her face.

"They...They sent her to Cybertron!"

"WHAT?"

Sandra's POV

I felt weightless, light as a feather. This is what it feels like as you're travelling through a space bridge. I've never thought that I would actually be travelling through it in person.

But still, at least I wasn't feeling too much pain at the moment, nor do I want to think about it.

So I thought. Why is this happening? What happened that caused me to be in the situation I am right now.

That's when it hits me, the Autobots and Spike and Carly wanted to talk to me and the Twins about us being in a relationship. They must've have wanted Carly and Spike to talk to me while they talked to Sunny and Sides.

I'll admit that I appreciate for what they've done for me by showing me what love means and how I felt about the Twins.

But right now, they probably felt guilty for doing that because of what's happening now.

Those idiots better not feel too guilty about what's happening right now because I swear, when I get better I'm going to punish them hard for making themselves feel weak. I won't accept that!

I couldn't help but smile because my cousins already knew better than to make themselves feel bad for not being able to help me when it was inevitable.

Soon, the trip was over and I was blinded with white light again.

By the time the light dimmed, it was pitch dark.

Then the doors opened.

"I've been expecting you, human!"

Oh, Primus. Now I'm a prisoner to Shockwave, one of the most feared Decepticon warriors.

And I know it's going to be worse than at the Decepticon base.

* * *

><p>Question: Do you want me to have the femmes rescue Sandra from Shockwave or have Sandra find some way to escape from Shockwave then bump in to the femmes? Because in either way, she will meet the Autobot femmes and they will all go to Earth, with one twist in which I won't say what will happen. Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	25. Lingering Spirit

I want to thank **Dark Maiden95 **for given me the suggestion for the plot of this chapter.

* * *

><p>Boy, I'm sure glad that Shockwave hasn't done anything to me yet, just simply throw me into a prison and left me there.<p>

From what I've read in fanfictions, Shockwave is _super _deadly when it comes to torture tactics.

Which means I can't underestimate him at all when it comes to torture.

But I've already had a lot of torture at back at the Decepticon base, and I most certainly don't need any more torture now that Spike, Carly, and Bumblebee are safe.

And I know that it's more than a mere thought because Autobots _always _rescue their allies no matter the circumstance.

But the question now is: how do I get out?

I shifted my eyes to look and growl at the stupid band that's keeping me from using my powers.

Seeing that escape is out of question, I simply stared out from the energon bars to the hallway of prisons. They're all empty, but if they were occupied at the moment I would be able to see the bright purple light emitting from the energon bars.

It doesn't take a long-time cybertronian prisoner to know that it hurts when coming to contact with the energon bars.

That's when it hits me.

Since I couldn't take the band off with bare strength alone, why don't I try to break it with the energon bars?

Stupid plan, I know. But it's a one and a million chance for me to be able to break out _and _somehow find a way to go back to Earth.

I struggled to lift my arm up, trying to ignore the pain my arm is emitting right now not to mention how weak I was at the moment.

Closer, and closer I brought the band towards the energon bars. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the pain that may be soon to come.

First, I felt a bit of the heat from the energon bars and the sparks that were flying as the band came to contact with the energon bars, I kept it there until...

CLANK! CLANK!

I opened my eyes to see that the band had been split to two.

Finally, I could use my powers again!

Unfortunately, I was pretty low on energy since I haven't eaten for days. So healing my wounds was out of question, and I have to savor the remaining amount of energy I had for my escape.

After a quick teleportation to the hallway, I began to to walk my way out. I couldn't stand on my own two feet with my strength so I had to get some support from the walls to help me walk along the way.

It's so hard trying to walk and keeping myself supported onto the walls, I always feel like I would fall anytime soon, not to mention that the intense pain I'm currently in does not help at all.

Just when I neared the exit of the prison, I heard an alarm blare off.

"Alert! Prisoner is escaping! Bring her back at all cost!" I heard Shockwave's voice rang over the intercoms.

Cursing under my breath, I made myself want to use the power flight, and as an extra to make myself have angel wings on my back.

Good thing the power of flight is one of the few exceptional powers that does not drain me of my energy, not to mention that I can make myself have wings whenever I wanted to.

As the angel wings spreads out from my back I pushed the weight off my feet and took flight, rising high above Cybertron as I took flight.

Just as I thought, Cybertron looked so beautiful high above, there were so many lights that lit up cities that I can't find words to describe them.

Yet there were so many parts of Cybertron where it's nothing more but ruins and piles of what used to be buildings. Not to mention that the place was nothing more but a ghost town.

It was gone, the very place the Autobots and Decepticons call their was gone. Nothing left.

And it would take a miracle for the millenia aged war to eventually end and bring Cybertron back to its former glory.

My thoughts were interrupted as a streak of purple light came flashing past my right side.

I turned back to see that Shockwave had sent his drones to come after me.

Turning my body around, I shot power orbs at some of the seeker drones, destroying them as the orbs came to contact with them.

Unfortunately, it wasn't over because more seeker drones began attacking me at all once. I had to be more careful with using power orbs, unless I want to let myself die from energy drainage.

So there I was, flying over the cybertronian landscape while focusing on getting rid of the seeker drones, which wasn't so bad until one of them threw something at me.

Once it got near me, I felt electric currents flow through my body. Gasping in pain, I immediately began to plummet towards to ground. I couldn't move since I was immobilized by the electric prison that trapped me like a net, not to mention that my pain was a lot more intense than before.

Looking around, the place was nothing more but ruins and debris. But then, I saw a turquoise green colored figure with blue optics looking at me. Judging by its features it's...a femme?

I was then caught by the very same seeker drone that shot the device at me and began flying back towards the Decepticon base.

Once we got back, I was thrown forward and before I knew it I was face to face with the yellow optic Decepticon himself.

"Well, well. It appears that I have a very sneaky human as a prisoner for the Decepticons, Megatron was not lying when he said you were different among the others. I don't think he'll mind if I run some tests on you." I heard his cold voice say.

I didn't even bother listening to the rest of what he said, I just simply accepted my apparently impending doom. But my mind was still occupied with the femme I had seen earlier.

Who was she? And why did she seem so familiar?

I didn't have the time to finish my own question I was taken away by Shockwave to do whatever he had in store for me.

Third POV

Moonracer looked on in shock and horror as she saw the creature that was classified as a "human" trying to fight off the seeker drones, only for her to be downed and carried off to somewhere which she guessed would be Shockwave's lair. She remembered that she saw those brown eyes (she, along with the other femmes learned about humans from the Earth-bound Autobots). They were full of pain, but also with determination and when her eyes came to contact with her optics, the human seemed surprised to see her. It wasn't strange, given that the human never saw a cybertronian femme before.

But even so, she couldn't let the poor thing meet her end in the hands of the feared Decepticon. Wasting no time, she transformed and sped away.

Driving through the ravaged and barren wasteland as fast as she could, Moonracer eventually reached her destination. Where four other femmes were waiting for her; they were Elita One, Chromia, Firestar, and Arcee.

"Moonracer, where have you been!" scolded Chromia. "We can't go off wandering about, the Decepticons could be anywhere!"

"I'm sorry, Chromia. But I saw a human fighting off seeker drones, only for her to be taken again. Judging by how she looks, she might not live from the torture of Shockwave, she looks severly injured."

"A human? Here on Cybertron? How is that possible?" asked Elita One, as much as she was curious, she also feared for her safety, for Decepticons are known to show no mercy when it comes to torture.

"I don't know, but we have to find a way to save her. Primus knows what Shockwave will have in store for her. By the way, do humans ever have wings?"

"That's ridiculous, Moon! Who ever heard of a human with wings?" exclaimed Firestar.

"But this one had wings, I swear. I saw her with my very own optics!" said Moonracer defensively.

_A human with wings? There's no such thing. Unless..._Elita thought.

"Alright, femmes. We're going to go and rescue the human!" She commanded,

Sandra's POV

I'm getting fed up with this. Not only has Shockwave attached me to some sort of weird machine with _another _power nullifying band on my wrist, but he also had drawn some blood out from my body, not to mention making new scratches on my body with a scalpel.

I felt myself getting woozier by each passing minute, but I kept fighting off the constant dizzy spells, not willing to show Shockwave I was weak.

"A stubborn one aren't you?" he taunted.

I simply glared at him.

He chuckled. "I know Megatron must have shown your Autobot friends your condition, but I guess it could not hurt to show them your condition _now_.

"What?...Why?" I weakly gasped out.

If he had a mouth, I'm sure an evil smile would have formed on his face.

"So I could enjoy watching the Autobots' misery and horror." Shockwave answered before he pressed on a few buttons in front of a monitor.

I just hope that they won't do anything reckless and that someone would just rescue me, _please._

Third POV At the Autobot base

Everyone was quiet, super quiet as they returned from their supposed mission.

They were too late. Too late to rescue Sandra from the clutches of the Decepticons, and now that she was on Cybertron, Primus knows what Shockwave has in store for her. The only hope they have to cling on left was that she was still alive.

It was strange, they were much closer to the girl than they were to her three companions despite being the most quiet one of the group. But then again, she had so many qualities that the Autobots liked her for, like her fiery temper and spirit. Not to mention, bravery.

The twins were the worst amongst the group. They nearly went berserk upon learning that Sandra was sent to Cybertron, and that the Decepticons had tricked them this entire time. It took nearly everyone to try and calm them both down. But even so, they both had the look of sadness lingering on their faceplates that only the of presence of Sandra could wipe the sadness away.

By the time everyone was back at the base, they noticed that Teletraan-1 was blinking.

It was a message and it was coming from Cybertron.

When Optimus accepted the message, Shockwave's face appeared on the monitor.

"Greetings, Prime. I believe that your 'rescue' mission was a success?" Shockwave taunted.

"Cut the chat, Shockwave! What have ya done to the li'l lady?" asked Jazz in a dangerous tone.

"The human? Oh don't worry, she's still alive. In fact, she's here right now!" He said, pointing towards the back.

The Autobots optics widened and they gasped.

"Sweet, Primus! She looks a lot worse than before!" Brawn shouted.

He was right, Sandra's hair flowed down in front of her face. Her clothes were torn in many different places not to mention she had fresh new scratches on her body, besides the other injuries she had been given from the her previous torture sessions. Her face was pale, and there were blood trickling down from the new scratches.

"Correct, Autobots." In his hand was a small remote he pointed towards where Sandra was and pressed on the button.

Blue electricity coursed throughout Sandra's body, and as much as she _really _wanted to scream, she still didn't. She wanted to cry because of the pain, but she won't. Once the torture had receded, Sandra bowed her head down, panting very hard. Shockwave then looked back to the horror-stricken Autobots.

"That is a warning for you Autobots. I have been ordered by Megatron to not to kill her, but if you even try as to come here and rescue her, I might against the order. Your choice, Autobots."

Shockwave signed off, leaving all the Autobots in stunned silence, only for the silence to be broken by angry protests and curses to the Decepticons.

But even so, none of what they were doing now would do Sandra any better either.

Sandra's POV

So once again I was thrown into the prisons again.

Only this time, I didn't care anymore. I was too weak and the increased intensity of pain just makes it a lot worse for me.

Maybe this is my fate, my fate to die as a Decepticon prisoner...

Bullshit! What the hell am I saying? I can't give up just yet!

The Autobots will find a way to rescue me despite the threat, I can feel it in my heart and soul that they will!

But my thoughts were interrupted when I heard explosions ringing outside the prison?

The Autobots? Very unlikely, it would take some time for them to think of a thorough plan to rescue me.

That's when I heard a cybertronian gun firing near my prison cell, it hit the controls of my prison cell and the energon bars disassipated.

Through the thick smoke forming, I felt myself being carried by the same femme I saw before being captured.

* * *

><p>So, it seems that Sandra has been saved. But she and the other femmes are still not safe from danger. Next chapter, they all will be heading towards Earth, that's all I have to say. Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	26. Self Sacrifice

You're all going to hate me by the end of this chapter. Read on to find out why.

* * *

><p>I felt pretty disoriented as my rescuer rushed out of the prisoners and ran as far as she can away from prying eyes. By the time she stopped running, I felt my sight shift back to the norm, the wrist band I was forced to wear being taken off and I was staring into the optics of the femmes.<p>

"Hello, little one. What's your name?" asked the one who I'm sure is Elita One.

"Sandra..."

"Sandra? Oh! You must have been the human Optimus has told me so much about!"

"That's...nice to hear..."

"I guess we don't need introduce ourselves now do we?" asked Firestar.

"Don't have to...I already know...who you...are..." I simply answered.

I then proceeded to correctly name all of the femmes, who didn't look so surprised.

"Looks like Optimus was right when he said you weren't from this world. So how's my mech doing?"

"He's...doing better."

"You know, he told me those words of wisdom you gave to him. I'm surprised, little one. You are quite wise for your age, not to mention skillful."

"...Thanks..."

"Did you know that Ironhide always kept telling me how he wanted to tell you everything he knew about cybetronian weapons?" asked Chromia.

"Huh...no wonder he seemed...so happy...when I asked him about ..." I gasped, remembering how _elated_ Ironhide was when I asked him to teach me everything about cybertronian weapons.

"Yes, but we must get out of here, it's no longer safe here on Cybertron. Moreover, our base has been destroyed and we have nothing to fight for left." said Arcee.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we are all going to head down to Earth, it's the only way we could keep ourselves protected, let alone be together with the ones we love." said Elita One.

"But...how are we...going to go...to Earth?"

Moonracer smiled, "Shockwave's lair isn't the only place that can teleport from here to Earth."

Before I could even ask again, the femmes are started walking through the rubble. And according to my eyes, something was protruding from the rubble. As we got closer, I could finally see what it really was.

A space bridge.

"Wait...shouldn't we...let the Autobots on Earth know...we're coming...?"

Elita One looked at me and smiled, "That's just what I'm going to do."

She then proceeded to send to Teletraan-1 the message about their arrival and my return to Earth.

I could only hope that the Autobots were able to receive the message and the Decepticons won't mess with the plans.

Jeez, I thinked I just jinxed it.

Once she was done, she motioned for all of us to enter the space bridge. Once the space bridge started warming up, the bright light showned down to the space bridge and lifted us all up, sending us to our intended destination.

Third POV At the Autobot base

Optimus rubbed his optics as he made his way towards Teletraan-1.

It was already frustrating for him to think of a plan to rescue Sandra from the Decepticon clutches, but also that the Decepticons kept toying them through the use of torture inflicted on Sandra.

It was just outright cruel.

As he made his way towards Teletraan-1, he saw the blinking light again.

Hoping it wasn't the Decepticons again, he accepted to message.

What he didn't expect to hear was the voice of his sparkmate.

"This is Elita One to Autobot Base. We are now heading our way towards Earth. We have also rescued our friend Sandra from Shockwave's prison and she needs medical attention fast, our arrival will be at this destination."

And then, the message ended.

Hope began to spread throughout Optimus, knowing for the fact that not only will he be reunited with his long-lost sparkmate, but also that Sandra is alive and back with them again.

After all, she was like a daughter to him.

Feeling very determined, Optimus soon went to inform everyone about the message and their rescue mission.

Meanwhile, at the Decepticon Base

"Megatron, I have detected a space bridge activity located somewhere near the same bridge that we sent the girl with." reported Soundwave.

"I see." Megatron mused, it was no surprise to him that the girl would be returning back to Earth.

Still, given her condition. She probably won't last long.

"Soundwave, I want you to inform every Deception at the base. We will all get to the new transfers before those Autoscums will!"

Sandra's POV

By the time we have finally reached Earth, it was already night time.

But since there were no Decepticons, the least I could say is that we were safe for now until the Autobots showed up.

Moonracer then laid me down underneath a nearby tree.

"We don't want the Decepticons to notice you, and given your condition you won't be able to stand a chance against them." She explained.

Seeing that there was no way for me to argue, I just nodded my head.

She then went back with the other femmes to make sure there were no Decepticons around and that the Autobots would be coming soon.

We waited, and waited, until I saw some car headlights appearing far from the distance coming from the distance. My heart began to rise.

The Autobots have finally come to rescue us.

Unfortunately, just as when the Autobots began to near, some purple plasma was being shot at the Autobots, causing them to scatter about and transform to raise their guns at the ones I didn't want to see at all right now.

The Decepticons.

"Prime, have you come to save your allies? It amazes me to see how they are still femmes that are still in existence, but they won't be for long!"

"Don't get your hopes up, Megatron. We will defeat you!" Optimus shouted.

And so, the gunfire began...again.

I fought the pain and weakness, and tried to steady myself on my two feet while supporting myself with the trunk of the tree.

I know that the femmes are able to hold out on their own, but this is just too much. _Too _much.

And I don't want them to go to the Matrix so soon after when we just met.

Unfortunately for the other Autobots, I was the only one to see Megatron pointing his fusion cannon towards Elita One.

My eyes widened, if Elita dies Optimus would surely be devastated. I know that what I intend to do would likely cost me my life.

But it was the only chance I had to let Elita live to be reunited with her sparkmate.

Just as Megatron's fusion cannon was done charging up, I sprinted towards where Elita One was standing.

Arrows of paining and weakness kept hitting me, but I ignored it.

Using the remaining minimum strength I had, I jumped into the air and used my telekinetic powers to shove Elita out of the way.

And just when I knocked Elita out of the way, I felt a sharp fiery pain hit my chest as a purple streak of plasma hit me, sending me to land on my back.

I was shot by Megatron's fusion cannon.

Once I was hit, I knew the battle had ceased. Hearing shouts and cries being blurred as I hit the ground, I knew I had done it.

I saved Elita One's life, only to cost me my life.

I felt blood pooling throughout my body and my body began to relax despite the pain centered throught my chest area.

I could vaguely hear angry cries and what appears to be apologies for what had happened to me.

"N...o...o..ne..s...f...a..u...l..t..." Was the only thing I had enough energy to say before my strength left me and I was overtaken by darkness.

* * *

><p>For those of you who are thinking what I know you're thinking the answer is...No, I'm not permanently changing Sandra to a cybertronian. But check in on the next chapter to see if Sandra lives...or not. Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	27. Hanging on a Thin Thread

Blood. There was enough blood for all the Autobots and Decepticons to see.

And there were all coming from the wound on Sandra's body, mainly from the fusion cannon wound.

The only the Autobots could do was stare in shock and horror. There was nothing they could do at all at the moment.

Even the Decepticons were looking on in initial shock.

"N...o...o...ne...s...f...a...u...l...t" It made every Autobot's spark clench in fear when they heard those three words come out from Sandra's lips in a very weak voice.

Then there was only silence, Sandra's gazeless eyes were opened facing towards the side. Her face stained with blood and a small stream of blood was trickling down from her mouth.

She wasn't breathing either.

Megatron eventually recovered from his shock to let out an evil chuckle.

"Stupid child. Is it really worth your own little pathetic life to save a femme much older than you?"

This statement made Elita seeth with rage.

"Shut it, Megatron! She did it because she believed it was the right thing to do!"

Megatron laughed again.

"But what for? She may as well be dead now because of you. Had you not brought her all the way out of the base to have a little talk, this wouldn't have happened now would it? You denied it, but I was right. Aren't I?"

The Autobots were silent, until...

"SHUT THE PIT UP YOU FRAGGING GLITCH!"

Before anyone could react, both of the twins charged at the Decepticons, fury blazing in their optics.

Starscream tried to shoot at them with his null ray, only for him to constantly miss and eventually tackled by the twins.

While the hysteria was going on, Ratchet went to Sandra's limp form, scanning her body.

"How is she, Ratchet?" asked Optimus.

Ratchet looked up at Optimus with a pained look.

"Not good, she's heavily loosing blood and the injuries she received are very serious. If we don't act now, she will die."

Those words hit Optimus hard, he had grown to become very fond of the girl and the chance of having a father-daughter bond with her may as well be ripped from him right now.

"Do you think you are able to save her in time?"

"It is a very slim chance, but I will try."

Optimus placed a servo on Ratchet's shoulder. "I'm sure you will, old friend. I'm sure you well."

Very carefully, almost as if he were afraid to hurt her with a mere touch, Ratchet lifted Sandra's body and transformed, placing Sandra's fragile body inside a harness and took off.

Optimus could only look on in sadness before resuming the battle with the Decepticons to prevent any of them from going after the ambulance. While fighting, he had one thought etched in his processor.

_Primus, please let her live._

* * *

><p>Ratchet drove as fast as he could back to base, he couldn't help but constantly check on Sandra to make sure there were no fatal signs of her condition.<p>

Luckily, there weren't but it didn't mean she was out of danger just yet.

"Please hang on, Sandra. We're almost there, everyone is worried about you." He whispered, though he knew that she probably wouldn't be able to hear it.

By the time he reached the entrance of the base, Ratchet transformed and immediately rushed towards the med bay, carrying his delicate patient in his hands.

As he ran, he managed to run past the other humans.

Carly and Spike looked on in pure horror while her cousins just shook their heads.

He immediately went inside the med bay and kept it shut, no one was allowed to go inside until he was done with the operation.

Perceptor could do nothing but look at Sandra's body with pity. No one should really go through so much pain to help others. Just no one.

"She should not have been involved in our war, she is too young to go to the Matrix." He said to Wheeljack.

Wheeljack shook his head. "No, she shouldn't have."

* * *

><p>After who knows how long, the Autobots have finally returned back to base from their rescue mission.<p>

Even though no one suffered any major injuries from the battle, no one was happy, nor do they even want to find a reason to be happy.

Once they entered the base they headed straight for the med-bay, hoping to see how Sandra was faring.

The only thing that greeted were locked doors of the med bay, meaning that Ratchet was still trying save her at the moment.

So the only they can do now is wait. Though as time passed, the dread of Sandra's death occuring starting to increase and the hope began to decrease.

After a few more painstaking hours, Ratchet came out. He looked tired but he was also visibly shaken, it didn't even surprise him that every single Autobot was waiting in front of the med bay.

"How is she, Ratchet?" asked Optimus.

Ratchet sighed.

"Well, I did everything I can for her," he cringed at looking at the tense looks everyone had. "She's stabilized for now."

The twins immediately ran up to Ratchet.

"Can we see her?" Sunstreaker asked softly.

This surprised Ratchet because he saw that Sunstreaker at parts of his paint chipped away and anyone knew he would go ballistic if anyone or anything ruined his paintjob, but this time he didn't pay attention to his paintjob at _all._

_ He and Sideswipe must really care for her. _Ratchet thought.

He nodded and the twins immediately ran inside before everyone else did.

They saw Sandra's limp form lying on a hospital bed with an oxygen mask on. She was linked to many machines to monitor her condition and an IV was stuck in one of her arm to give her a blood transfusion.

She looked so peaceful yet she was under a life-threatening situation. The heart monitor showed that her vitals are low, but not low enough for her heart to stop beating.

As the twins stared at her still form, they noticed that she was wearing the bracelets they both had given to her. It was a sign that Sandra may feel the same way as they do about her.

"Will she be alright?" asked Sideswipe.

This question made Ratchet very sad.

"I do not know yet. I've done all I can and now it's up to her to be able to live. Her life, as what humans would say, is hanging on a thread. A _very_ thin thread."

The Autobots nodded their heads slowly as the message sank deeper into their processors, they gave Sandra one last look before they left the med-bay to do whatever they please, with one prayer fresh into their processors.

_Please get well soon, Sandra._

* * *

><p>For the next few chapters, we will have some of the Autobots reflect on the deadly event and will also shed some light on Sandra's childhood.<p>

AN: I already plan for some Autobots to reflect on the events, but you could write in your comments on who else should think about the event as well

Question: Do any of you remember the question Ratchet and the Autobots wanted to ask her cousins about?

Until the next time. Please R&R!


	28. Regret

Ratchet stared at the tiny body that occupied one of the berths in the med bay.

It had been a few weeks and she still hasn't awakened, nor was her condition getting any worse or any better.

Just somewhere in between.

He couldn't help but let out a shaky breath as he used one of his digits to gently stroke Sandra's face, her face was pale yet she looked so relaxed. Her skin was cold to the touch.

It was painful. Painful to watch this small young child not of this world to be dragged into their war, despite having knowledge about it herself.

And now, she might become one of the innocent victims that lost their lives because of the Primus forsaken war.

It wasn't right. Just not right.

He could feel coolant form in his optics, but Ratchet tried to fight to urge to cry.

Until he remembered what exactly began the entire incident.

Flashback. The Day of the Kidnapping

Sandra was listening to music on her iTouch in her room while watching Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl) and occasionally switched to read fanfiction.

There weren't a lot of times where she could spend a lot more time to herself. Given that she had training, studying, and going out to missions with the Autobots, she just didn't have that much of a break time.

Not that she was complaining about it.

As she watching the latest client of Hell Girl suffering to the point where they were going to pull the red string from the black doll given to them, she didn't notice three giant figures enter her room.

"Sandra, what are you watching?" asked Optimus.

"It's an anime called Jigoku Shoujo."

Ratchet frowned at the scenes that show the woman running in a long hallway after seeing one of the employee's face changes to her own and saying that she was at the gate to Hell.

"I find this show to be very disturbing."

"Well, it's because the show depicts hatred and revenge. In each episode, we have different main characters who are constantly being tormented by the episode's antagonist. The protagonist would go to the Hell Hotline, a website that is only accessible at midnight, to type in the name of the person they wish to send to Hell. They meet with the Hell Girl name Ai Enma, who gives them a straw doll with a red string attached to the neck. If they pull the red string, the person they hate would be immediately be sent to Hell. However, once the red string is pulled, he or she has to have a contract with her. For the client will also be sent to Hell once the string is pulled. Well, that's only after the person dies.

"Well, that sounds pretty disturbing. But then again, they deserve it." said Ironhide.

"Mmm, so what do you need me for?"

"Well, Carly and Spike wanted to talk to you about something. So they're currently waiting for you take to somewhere so they can talk to you." Ratchet said, though that partially wasn't true.

She raised an eyebrow, "Why talk to me somewhere in the middle of nowhere? Wouldn't the Decepticons be able to attack?"

"Bumblebee's gonna accompany ya, don't worry about it. Ahm sure you'll be fine!" Ironhide reassured her.

"I can't always use my powers and my combat skills might not always be effective, you know!" Sandra frowned.

"We know, but regardless they still want to talk to you and we wouldn't want to keep them waiting now," said Optimus.

"But-"

"Come on now, they're waiting," said Ironhide as he began leading Sandra towards the door and used his servo to gently push her out of her hand to lead her out of her room to the entrance of the Ark, where Spike, Carly, and Bumblebee were waiting for her.

"You're finally here! Come on, we have something to talk to you about!" Carly said, excitedly grabbing Sandra's hand.

"Oh, uh..okay," She was still confused about what was going on.

Why was everyone acting so strange today?

"Relax, Sandra. You'll be fine I promise," assured Bumblebee as he transformed to his vehicle mode.

Carly made her sit in the back while the two sat in the front.

As Bumblebee was about to drive off, Sandra turned back to look at them. Seeing the reassurance in the three Autobots' optics, she relaxed and turned to the front.

The yellow Vokswagen Beetle drove out of the entrance, growing smaller and smaller as it went farther in the distance.

End Flashback

But now, she truly wasn't alright. She had endured all the torture, all the pain that would break a bot's spirit a long time ago just to protect her friends.

Even when she hadn't known Elita One for a long time, Sandra took the shot for her.

But before she lost consciousness, he remember what she had said.

_N...o...o...ne...s...f...a...u...l...t..._

No one's fault? What did she mean by that? Could she have figured out what was going on before any of this mess had happened?

That's when it made his spark clench deeply with guilt.

She didn't blame any one of them for what had happened to her. She must have known what was going on before she had been captured. Yet, she still believed it wasn't their fault, nor would it ever be.

_Megatron may have been right all along, it was our fault._

Ratchet still remembered how _scared _he had been when he was operating on her fragile body.

Her body was covered so many scratches and some of them were still fresh. Parts of her arms and legs were caked with blood. The fusion cannon wound Sandra received was the worst one of them all.

The wound was still a bloody messy that the streak would have shot through her body if she weren't lucky enough.

He still thought about the certain number of times where Sandra's heart would stop beating and he had to bring out the defibrillator to restart her heart in order to continue with the surgery.

He couldn't take it anymore and the tears were running quickly down to his face as he cried.

"I'm so sorry, Sandra! Please wake up, we all miss you!" He sobbed.

* * *

><p>Optimus sighed as he saw Ratchet break down in front of Sandra's body.<p>

It hurt his very spark to see the human youngling in so much pain, and she still wouldn't blame any one of them for getting her involved like this.

Everyone learned that what Sandra meant before she blacked out was that she figured out that they wanted her and the Twins to realize their feelings for one another, despite the pain and suffering Sandra had to go through during the time of her capture she _still _wouldn't blame them for the incident. Not even when what Megatron said to them was true.

Carly couldn't stop crying for a long time when she saw Sandra's condition.

Optimus even winced when the Twins reacted to how severely injured Sandra had been.

Those two showed no mercy when they went up against the Decepticons. They were able to Jet Judo the trine seekers, and went as far as to _ripped _their wings off. Despite this, none of the the two would let any of the Autobots fight the Decepticons.

But even as the Decepticons retreated, the Twins tried to go after them.

And it took Ironhide, Brawn, Mirage, Bluestreak, AND Prowl to calm them both them.

Now, the Twins would spend most of their time shut in their quarters, not willing to come out. No mood to pull any pranks at all.

Seeing that there was nothing left for him to do, he went back to his quarters.

Once he entered, Optimus saw that Elita was sitting on the berth with her head facing towards to ground.

He went up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Elita? What's wrong?"

Elita just looked at him with a sad expression.

"Why? Why did she save me? I have not known her for a long time, yet she still saved me. And because of my carelessness, she might die."

Optimus knew the answer to that question. "Because she knew it had been long since we were together and she didn't want that chance to be taken from the both of us. True, she doesn't know you that much but she still views you as a mother figure to her and along with the femmes, she considers as a part of her family. Not only that, but she is very loyal to her friends and family, willing to protect them no matter what."

This shocked Elita a lot, but still felt proud that the human sees her as a parent, or a creator in their case. She vowed that if the girl lived, she would protect her no matter what.

"I hope she will be alright, it hurts to see her in such condition."

Optimus retracted his mask and kissed her on the forehead.

"It hurts me too. I too wish for her recovery."

* * *

><p>AN: Anymore suggestions on which bot's point of view I should write about? Oh, and I would love some feedback on my new story <em>Ultima. <em>Please R&R!


	29. Revelations

What memory Sandra erased from the Decepticons and the what question the Autobots wanted to ask her cousins will be revealed in this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Bumblebee, ya can't blame yerself fer something you couldn't have prevented."<p>

Bumblebee looked up.

"I could have done something! I shouldn't have let her take the pain all by herself!"

Ironhide sighed and placed a servo on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"What's done is done, there's no way it can be fixed."

Bumblebee didn't say anything, Ironhide just shook his head and sighed.

For the past few weeks Bumblebee, Spike, and Carly couldn't stop blaming themselves for what had happened to Sandra. The other Autobots never knew what had happened during the time of their capture, only the fact that she had been the only tortured.

But the question now is, why just Sandra?

Decepticons wouldn't just torture one prisoner if they had more than one. Something must have happened to make them torture only one prisoner.

"Apparently Sandra hasn't nourished herself for days, it's still incredible how she still had the strength to keep herself functioning. Care to explain?" Ratchet frowned.

"Well...she did have plenty of food for all of us. But..."

"But?"

"She refused to eat anything, insisted that we needed it more than she did," Spike finished.

"We tried to get her to eat, but she won't. She wouldn't let the Decepticons see her as a weak person, that's one of the reasons why she starved herself so the Decepticons wouldn't get suspicious,"

said Carly.

The Autobots couldn't help but stare in horror at what the three had said.

"She...she went that far to keep you guys from danger?" Sideswipe squeaked.

"But that's not the worst part."

"What do you mean?" asked Sunstreaker, clearly worried.

"The worst part is why she was the only tortured and what she did to make it happen."

Flashback

"Geez, that hurt." Sandra had just been thrown back into the prison after another painful torture session.

"Well, you know the Decepticons. They sure know how to torture their victims," said Spike.

"Yeah, remind me to take those torture scenes I read for granted," Sandra groaned.

"But don't you think it's strange? I mean, Decepticons don't torture just ONE prisoner. If they had more than one prisoner, the Cons would torture all of them."

"I can answer that."

The three turned their attention towards Sandra.

"What do you mean?" asked Carly.

"Well, before we all got captured I managed to catch a glimpse of the Decepticons. Apparently, they _did _want to torture you. I didn't want that to happen so I erased that part of the memory, but I only managed to catch a glimpse of them wanting to torture me a lot before I blacked out."

"Yikes! If you had time, I'm sure you would have been able to era-"

"Save it, I never intended to erase that part of the memory anyway," said Sandra, cutting Bumblebee off.

They all gasped.

"Why not, Sandra? Why would you want to make yourself go through that much pain?" Carly shrieked in horror.

"Because you're my friends...and my family! I would never want to see you guys in pain!" she countered.

"But you're our friend and a part of our familiy too! We don't want to see you get hurt like the number of times we've seen you get hurt!" Bumblebee protested.

"I don't care if I get hurt as long as you guys are okay!" Sandra countered. "But promise me that no matter how much pain I'm in, you are NEVER to convince the Cons to have you take my place in torture. Promise?"

The Bumblebee, Carly, and Spike looked at each other before reluctantly looking back at Sandra.

"...Promise."

End Flashback

Optics went wide once the story was over.

"Primus, she deliberately forced herself to endure so much pain just to keep you guys safe? That takes a lot of courage for a human," said Mirage.

"But it's not right! Why would she want to do that?" cried Moonracer.

"I don't why, but only her cousins would know that. They know her more than we do."

The twins were silent the whole time, but they got up from their seats and left without a word.

"Where do you think the twins are going?"

"Who knows? But let's leave them alone right now, they're not handling this situation quite well."

* * *

><p>The twins went inside the med bay, where they saw their soon-to-be sparkmate lying on one of the berths and hooked up to many machines and was wearing an oxygen mask. Sideswipe walked over and help Sandra's hand in his servo.<p>

"Choco-V, if you can hear us, please wake up! Please! You have no idea that we really want you back and...and...come back to the both of us! It hurts us to see you like this!" Tears were already running down Sideswipe's cheeks, but he didn't care. It only mattered that Sandra live and be with them.

Sunstreaker felt the same way as well, all the while thinking about how he would make the Decepticons pay.

Pay for making Sandra go through intense pain and suffering,

* * *

><p>Silence had overwhelmed all the Autobots before Ratchet decided to break the silence.<p>

"I think it's time we ask them."

"Ask them what?" asked Ironhide.

"Ask her cousins why she doesn't know what family means."

* * *

><p>There you have it, in the next chapter we learn a bit about Sandra's childhood past.<p>

Unfortunately, because of my cousin's untimely passing, I didn't initially have the heart to update my stories this weekend. But he wouldn't want me to be like that, he'd probably thump me again... R.I.P. Nelson


	30. Neglect

"You wanted to talk us?" asked Debbie.

"Yes, there was something that's been bugging all of us and we want to know why," said Optimus.

"And what would that be?"

"Why she doesn't exactly know what family truly means," said Ratchet.

The three cousins tensed up, giving the Autobots a hint that it may not be good.

Nelson sighed, "Well, I guess it's time for you guys to know."

"Know about what?"

"About Sandra's past."

Flashback

"Hey, mommy! Daddy! I want to show you something!" a small child shouted, holding onto a seashell she found at the beach.

"We're busy, Sandra. Why don't you go and play with your cousins?" said Sandra's mom, not even looking up from her computer.

"Oh, okay." The small child went to show the seashell to her cousins and to her aunts and uncles, who were glaring at her parents for not even bothering to take a break from there work to even pay attention to their daughter.

"Those two call themselves parents? They never even bother to spend time with her!" growled one of her uncles, who is one of the mom's older brothers.

"I don't like it, but Sandra's too young to understand." said her Aunt Jenny.

One of the aunts named Fanny walked up to Sandra while she was playing with Debbie and Nelson.

"Sandra, do you want to come over to play with us after you are done?"

"Yes! I want to!" shouted the excited child.

"Alright then," Aunt Fanny smiled, before she turned to give a glare to her parents as well.

End Flashback

"All of us were too young to understand what was going on back then, but when we found out, we did not like it at all," said Nelson.

The Autobots' optics widened in shock at what they just heard.

"But that's not what's worse, what's worse is that even up to the point where Sandra received her powers after the three of us received our powers is that her parents _still _don't spend much time with her and her brother at _all,_" said Debbie.

Flashback

"You're parents still don't spend time with you?" Calvin frowned, while Sandra was making something at the kitchen stove.

"Yeah, but it's their work. They have to work like 24/7 that's why they can't spend time with both me and Terence," said Sandra, stirring the ladle to make the sauce for the spaghetti they were having for lunch.

"That's really not fair, Sandra. It's great that you can take care of yourself and all but it isn't fair that you have to watch us spend time with our parents while you see your parents neglect you and give a microscopic bit more attention to your brother," said Debbie.

"I know, but at least they allow me to come here on the weekends to spend time with guys. And besides, I'm the oldest child and have to be the responsible one as well."

"I still can't believe that even when you're discovered to be a God your parents still don't really pay attention to you," Nelson muttered.

"Never mind that, you guys ready to eat?" asked Sandra.

"Hell yeah!"

End Flashback

"Our parents hated how neglected Sandra was by her parents and neither did we. So we treated her like she was part of the familiy. She never shows it, but we can tell that she gots lonely sometimes too."

The Autobots were appalled at what they had just heard. Neglected sparklings and younglings were unheard of on Cybertronian and it sickened them had how Sandra just simply dealt with it.

They remembered how Sandra helped everyone to the best of her ability and how she turned down any offer of help when she clearly needed it. And Sandra may not have sensed it, but all of the Autobots saw the look of loneliness she sometimes had when she thought no one was around.

But hearing that she was neglected just made it seem worse.

"Man, I dun' think she should go back to her world," said Jazz.

"Neglect! What kind of creators would do dat to their creations?" said Ironhide.

"I don't know, but as much as we want Sandra to stay here permanently with us, it is her decision to decide whether or not she wants to stay," said Optimus.

Every Autobot nodded their head. It's true they wanted her to stay and be a part of their family, but they all have to respect Sandra's decision as well.

The silence was broken when both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe rushed inside the room, concern and panic.

"Sideswipe? Sunstreaker? What's wrong?" asked Optimus.

"Sandra! Her heart! Her heart is..." Sideswipe was panicking so much that he couldn't form a coherent sentence.

_ "_Something's wrong with her heart!" exclaimed Sunstreaker.

Ratchet immediately got up and ran to the med bay.

What Sunstreaker said was true, the heart monitor showed that her vitals were dropping fast.

"Slag it! I'm going to have to jumpstart her heart!" Ratchet shouted, while getting out the defibrillators.

"Injuries must have been far more serious than I thought, why didn't I found out sooner?" he scolded himself. He took the defibrillators and shocked her heart.

It didn't work, her vitals kept dropping until...

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeep..._

"No!" Ratchet shouted and he gave her body another shock. The Autobots could do nothing but watch in fear that she would die.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeep..._

_ "_Slag it!" He gave Sandra's body another shocking, this time at a higher voltage.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeep..._

"No, please no," whispered Ratchet as he set the defibrillators to the highest voltage possible.

"Don't you dare die on us, Sandra! You are brave and strong, show us the courage that you've shown to every single one of us!" shouted Ratchet as he gave her body one last shock.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh, don't you just hate cliffhangers? Anyway, I won't be updating anymore stories this weekend because I will be busy on Sunday. Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	31. Between Life and Death

AN: OMG! I just want to thank all of you people for reviewing my stories you have no idea how much it means to me! Oh, and sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger like that. So as a treat, I decided to upload this chapter today! But don't worry, there's still the weekend for me to type up a new chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Am I dead?<em>

The question kept repeating in my head as I felt myself floating in nothing, my eyes closed.

So this is it, right? To spend some time in an internal abyss until I could be forever in everlasting paradise, now that's something to consider.

But that's when I stopped floating, and felt myself under something warm. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a place that I thought I would never see in a long time.

My room in my original dimension.

"That's weird," I muttered as I got up from my bed.

After a long, hot shower, I went to my bag to dress. Once I went inside the "Clothes" section, I began browing for Kuro lolita outfits.

But even as I properly make myself presentable, I felt that something was wrong. That I shouldn't be here.

The question now is why the hell would I be at home in my dimension when I clearly remember that I was dying a few moments ago.

Even by the time I was done combing my hair, the question still ponders in my head.

I jumped out of my bag and went downstairs to find something to eat.

But before I could even make something, the phone rang. By natural instinct, I went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sandra!" said a familiar voice.

"Debbie?"

"Heck yeah it's your cousin! So it how's your passion going?" she asked.

"My what?"

"Transformers! Don't tell me you started to grow out of it already, you've loved Transformers since forever!" she shrieked.

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course I haven't!" I said defensively.

"Oh, well that's a relief! I don't think we'd know you anymore if you don't."

"Yeah, so how did we get back from the Transformers universe?" I asked.

"Transformers universe? Since when did we ever go into one? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Uh...yeah, I'm fine! It's just my imagination, ha ha!" I immediately answered.

"Ooookay. Well, we're still going to meet this weekend right?"

"Right,"

"Okay, see ya later!" Debbie hung up.

I put down the phone, very confused.

How can Debbie not remember what had just happened recently? Moreover, am I truly back at home?

I can't call Nelson and Calvin about it either, they'll probably think I'm crazy as well.

Sighing in defeat, I headed outside of the house to take a long walk.

Only to end up inside the hallway of the hometown middle school.

"This is getting weirder and weirder," I mumbled.

I went back inside the door, going back inside my house.

"What the hell is this? An optical illusion?" I shouted to no one.

I went back inside the door and walked through the hallways, marveling at the gray lockers and looking through many different classrooms.

_Please wake up!_

"Huh?" I looked around, only to find that no one was here.

_Please get well soon, Sandra._

Greeeat, now I'm starting to here Autobot voices inside my head.

But even so, there's nothing I can do about it.

As I walked I continued to hear voices from many different Autobots to wake up and come back to them. Especially the twins.

As much as I want to right now, there was nothing I could do right now.

The only thing I can think of doing right now is finding a way to get out of here.

Walking into another door that lead me outside of the middle school, I stepped out.

Which resulted in me being on the campus of the high school.

"This dream is starting to get on my nerves," I growled.

_Choco-V?_

My head jerked up when I heard Sideswipe say my nickname.

_I__f you can hear us, please wake up! Please! You have no idea that we really want you back and...and...come back to the both of us! It hurts us to see you like this!_

Aww...too bad they don't know that I could hear every single thing the Autobots have been telling my comatose body.

As much as I want to say that I'm glad that I managed to protect my friends. I hate to watch Sunny and Sides suffer from watching me suffer.

I have to get out soon.

_What...No! Sandra don't you dare die on us! _I heard Sunstreaker shout.

Wait, now I'm dying? Well that won't be so good.

"I assure you, child, that you are not dead. Though you almost came close to offlining."

I looked around to see where that pure voice came from.

"Okay, seriously! Where are you?" I shouted.

The answer I got was a bright light overwhelming me and the school campus.

Once I opened my optics, I found I was in darkness. Again.

Wait, optics?

I looked down at my hands and body to see that it wasn't human anymore. It was metal and I had sky blue armor. I had blue armor that looks like the short front long end skirt that I sometimes wore and I still retained my long hair shape. Except now that it was metal.

Needless to say that my protoform was already blue in the first place.

Cool! Now I had a cybertronian form to change to whever I want to!

"That is correct, little one."

I looked up to see a huge giant mech looming over me.

"Whoa, you are..."

He smiled.

"Yes, dear child. I am Primus. Life giver of the Transformers."

"Wow, I mean I've always wanted to see you but just...wow..."

Primus chuckled, "I see that I made no mistake in bringing you here."

"Huh?"

"I've watched you for some time now before you came to this world. Your strong willpower, spirit, and willingness to help your friends is what many admire about you. Seeing that your creators have not given you the care a small youngling like you should have, I have no regret in bringing you to this world."

"So that's how the sand storm was made. But please don't get me wrong, Primus, but what is so special about me? I may be a God and all but I'm just a simple person and nothing more."

"On the contrary, child. You are more important that you actually believe yourself to be," said Primus.

"What do you mean?"

"You willingly gave up your own life to protect someone whom you have not been full acquainted with. The voices you have heard were from your Autobot comrades who truly care for you and want to give you the care that you never have before. I can see now that you may be able to help end this war."

"I...I see, so what is happening to my body right now?" I asked.

"Why don't you come and see for yourself?"

I peered into some sort of ball and I gasped when I saw Ratchet repeatedly shocking my body to jumpstart my heart.

_No, please no. _I heard Ratchet say.

I looked at Primus.

"It looks like I'm hurting everyone by dying right now."

_Don't you dare die on us, Sandra! You are brave and strong, show us the courage that you've shown to every single one of us!_

He gave me a sad smile.

"That proves how much they all care about you, child. I am sure you have come to understand that."

I nodded my head.

"I want to go back."

Primus smiled at me again.

"Remember, dear child. You are very important to those close to you, always remember it in your heart."

"Wait! Will I get to see you again?" I asked as bright light engulfed me.

"We will soon, child. Now go, help the Autobots."

I slowly opened my eyes.

I was inside the med bay, lying on one of the huge metal berths and was covered in a huge blanket, I saw my body (as a human, of course!) hooked up to many machines to monitor me.

To add that I was in a lot of pain didn't help me either.

I looked up to see Ratchet staring down at me.

"H..Hey, Ratchet. Did you beat up the 'Cons?" I asked weakly, not having to much strength at the moment.

"Oh, Sandra." He stroked my head with one of his digits, coolant forming in his optics.

The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was Ratchet smiling at me in relief and happiness of my awakening.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, when I said that I'm not changing Sandra permanently as a cybertronian, I mean it. But it doesn't mean I can't give her a cybertronian form either. Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	32. Apologies and Confession

AN: My brain has been on the fritz lately so it took me a long time to write this chapter.

Also, thank you all for reviewing my stories! It gives me the boost I need to write them! :)

* * *

><p>I felt somewhat better as I awoke again in the medbay.<p>

The only thing I could do without causing myself a lot of pain was turn my head.

Since my eyes were still partially closed due to the bright light in the med-bay, pretty much everything I saw were nothing but blurry images.

"Hey, kid your up! We were starting worry about you!" I heard a deep voice say.

"Oh. What-" I immediately got up to see where the voice came from.

Big fatal mistake.

Arrows of pain were shot throughout my body and just when I was going to fall back down, two pairs of giant servos were holding on to me.

"Easy there, Sandra. You suffered a lot of heavy damage from your time of capture and from the battle." said Ratchet.

"That bad, huh?"

"Slag yeah it was! You nearly sent the entire base in a state of panic during the time your heart stopped beating and Ratchet couldn't restart it," said Brawn.

"Wow, I didn't know everyone cared that much."

"Worry? I think that would be an understatement."

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to be carried like this? I can still walk you know!" I said, while being given a piggyback ride.<p>

"Sorry Sandra, but we can't risk having you get yourself hurt any more than the amount of pain you are in now," Brawn explained.

"Joy. Now I feel so weak," I said.

He laughed, "Lighten up, it's only going to be until you fully recover."

"At least you don't look terrible despite all the pain you went through," said Gears.

"Well, you sure know how to cheer a lady up," I said sarcastically

Gears smirked, "Nice to have you back."

"Whatever, at least I won't have to deal with the Decepticons for a while."

"Well, ever since the twins beat up the 'Cons they've been pretty quiet lately. But still, we still can't let our guards down," said Cliffjumper.

Now that he mentioned it, I haven't heard anything about them ever since I finally awoke from my coma. I think I'll have to let them later that I'm fine.

My thoughts stopped as we were heading toward the Rec Room.

By the time we entered, everyone was very silent when they saw me walk in. Brawn set me down on the ground, but still held on to me so I wouldn't fall.

The silence was pretty intense, and everybody was looking at me as if I was a ghost or something.

"What? Why are guys staring at me like that? Is it because I'm a ghost or something?"

My answer was someone rushing up to me and giving me a tight hug, but I had to keep myself from crying out in pain.

"Thank goodness you're alive! We almost thought we were going to lose you!" Carly cried in relief as she continued to hug me tightly.

"That's...really nice...to hear!" I squeaked through the pain. "But can you...please...not hug me...too tight!"

"Oh, sorry!" she said, letting go.

"It's okay, just be careful next time."

"Still, it's great to have ya back, kid. You had all of us worried while you were in stasis," said Ironhide.

"Really, how long was I out?"

"Um...about six weeks," said Spike.

"Wow, that beats my record!"

Every bot who was drinking energon literally did a spit take when they heard my question, then everyone was staring at me as if I had gone insane or had grown extra limbs.

"Beat your record?" asked Carly.

"Yeah, I once was out for four weeks!"

"Really? What happened?"

I looked away, "I'll...tell you some other time, but I feel kinda tired right now."

It was silent again until Bumblebee spoke.

"Sandra, we're sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry that we forced you to leave the base to talk to you even though you were aware that something bad would happen. If we hadn't done that, you wouldn't have gone through so much pain."

I waved my hand, "Don't worry about it, it was my fault for not comming the base sooner."

I cringed when I saw their faces, it was as if I'm already dead or something. But whatever it was, they still felt guilty.

Hooo boy.

"No it's not. We shouldn't have teased you when you called base, we should have known that you were under attack by the Decepticons," said Cliffjumper.

"I shouldn't have left my guard down, little one. It wasn't right that you almost lost your life just to protect me," said Elita.

Everyone, except for my cousins, began firing apologies at me for the whole entire incident. I know that they feel bad but...

"Okay, stop."

Everyone looked at me surprise.

"I know how you guys feel but if I said it once then I'll say it again. It's. Not. Your. Fault. Even if it is your fault, you shouldn't go on moping about it. What's done is done and if I hear any of you guys blaming yourselves for it. Primus help me that I won't go easy on my punishments.

They stiffened when they heard "my punishments", but eventually they nodded their heads.

Once I was satisfied, I felt really tired. Like I was going to eventually to collapse.

"I think I should take you back to the med bay," said Ratchet as he scooped me up and started walking out of the Rec Room.

I felt relaxed, knowing that everyone was worried about me. It almost feels as if that this is really my home, my place to stay.

But the question is, can I really stay here?

Morever, does everyone want me to stay?

Also, I haven't seen Sunny and Sides around. I think I should go and talk to them once I no longer feel tired.

By the time we both were in the med bay, Ratchet sat down on one of the berths. I didn't know why his grip tightened, but my body tingly and later I felt something wet drop on my hoodie.

"Wha-?"

Ratchet's POV

Even as I left to take Sandra to the med bay I still couldn't help but still feel guilty.

She still didn't blame us for the incident and instead blamed herself for not warning us sooner. And knowing about her sparklinghood just made the feeling a lot worse.

It's not right, it's not right at all.

There was no way she should go back to her own world. I, along with the others would object at the idea.

Sitting on the berths, I held her a bit tighter and began scanning her to make sure her injuries were healing just fine.

But after I did, the guilt overwhelmed me and I eventually felt coolant pooling in my optics.

A tear dropped onto Sandra's clothes and she must've felt it because she looked up at me.

"Wha-?"

I couldn't stop the tears from flowing, even when she threatened us tto not blame ourselves, I still can't stop. It was really hard to given that all of us planned on what later turned into a near death experience for her.

"I'm sorry, Sandra. I...I can't..." I wept.

Understanding, she just leaned onto me to give me some comfort.

It did help a little.

Sandra's POV

It was strange to see the medic cry in front of me, but since he already warmed up to me it would seem natural that he would.

Once he was done crying, I looked at him.

"Ratchet, do you know where Sides and Sunny are?" I asked.

He sighed, "We haven't seem them for a while during your time in a coma and we still haven't seen them for the whole day."

"May I go look for them?" I asked.

He tensed up, I could tell that he was still shaken up from what had happened to me and didn't want to lost me again.

"I promise I'll come back once I find them."

He gave a smile, "Very well then."

Ratchet set me on the ground and watched me carefully as I began limping my way out of the med bay.

It was hard for me to walk since my left leg was in a cast and some time now and then I would feel pain and fatigue, but I still didn't let that bother me.

I slowly walked my way through the hallway until I found myself standing in front of the Twins' room.

"Sides? Sunny? It's me, Sandra. I want to see you guys."

The door opened and both the Twins were looking down on me.

It had been obvious that they had been crying for a long time because they had tear stains present on their faceplates.

"Choco-V, you're awake," said Sunstreaker.

"Yeah, so now you can stop worrying so much."

Sideswipe immediately picked me up and held me close to his spark.

"We almost thought we were going to lose you...I don't know what would happen if you truly were gone...just...just please don't scare us again," Sides sniffed.

"Don't worry, I'll try my best not to."

"Choco-V, there was something we should have told you a long time ago," said Sunny.

"What is it?" I asked.

Both Sides and Sunny looked at each other, took a large intake of air before speaking again.

"We both love you."

They looked pretty tensed up, awaiting for my answer. Instead, I looked at them and smiled.

"I love you both too."

Both of them looked relieved and happy after hearing my response. Before I knew it, Sideswipe held me up to his eyelevel and brought me close, and kissed me deeply.

I passionately returned the kiss, and I was then passed to Sunny, who also kissed me deeply.

And I won't lie, not only are they good kissers but the kisses were so heavenly and I'm not going to hide the fact that I liked it.

Third POV

"Awww...that's so sweet," Moonracer cooed as everyone saw the love scene on camera in the Security.

"Well, it's about time they finally 'fess up!" said Jazz.

"Can't believe it took Sandra nearly dying for them to confess," said Trailbreaker.

"But you guys do know that Sandra is going to find out that we were watching right?" said Debbie.

"That is correct."

Everyone tensed up when they saw Sandra, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker's face on the screen. Although initially angry, the anger was soon replaced with evil smiles.

Slag. They were in for it.

* * *

><p>Yup, the Twins finally confessed. And I'll leave it to your imagination as to how the three lovers are going to punish everyone for spying on them. Please R&amp;R!<p>

Question: When should Sandra reveal the Cybertronian form she now has and can freely changed to?


	33. A New Form

Sorry, this chapter is pretty short.

* * *

><p>"I gotta say, that was one of the most insane punisments I've ever seen you pull off," said Sideswipe.<p>

"Who would've thought that the lava in this mountain, a bunch of energon cords, and buckets of ice would actually be useful," said Sunstreaker.

"Well, I tend to make my punishments different all the time. That way my would-be victims can never actually prepare for the punishments I give them," I said, while walking with my two boyfriends (Yeah, I said boyfriends. Deal with it). I finally was able to change from my bloody and torn clothes to a sky blue prom dress with a sky blue hairband and a small white sweater with one button, matching blue sapphire earrings, a diamond encrusted S-shaped necklace, the two bracelets that Sunny and Sides gave me and a pair of black flats, I almost look like I'm on a date.

"So we're guessing that it's best not to aggravate you," said Sides.

"That's the message I'm trying to give when I deliver my punishments."

Satisfied with my answer, we continued walking along the hallways. Ever since we confessed our love to one another we were practically a lot close than ever. Way more than when we first met as just friends. Which means that I was breaking my dad's rule about no dating until I was in college, but since I'll forever remain a 15 year old the rule is pretty much null and void.

Still, I have to let everyone know that I know have a Cybertronian form to freely change into after talking to Primus. And because the Twins and I are officially an item...

"Sides? Sunny? There's something I need to tell you," I started. Both the twins looked down at me and smiled.

"Really? So what do you want to tell us, sweetspark?" asked Sunny.

"Oh, about that, can we go outside? That's the only way I can tell you right now."

Both of them tensed up when they heard "outside". I frowned, the incident couldn't have traumatized them that bad could it?

"I don't know Choco-V, ever since the whole incident that dangerously came close to offlining you everyone is still terrified about losing you," said Sunny.

"Heck, even Prime was still shaken about it," said Sides. Okay, I was wrong.

"Come on, you guys. I already told you it's not your fault and I mean every word of it. Besides, we won't be far away from the base."

"Well...if you say so."

The Twins transformed and I went inside Sunny. Then, we drove to somewhere in the desert, not too close to the Ark but not too far either. I got out and both of them transformed and looked down at me.

"So, what do you want to tell us?"

"Not tell you, show you." I took a deep breath and began to change myself into my Cybertronian form, my back length hair changing into sky blue armor in the shape of long hair, which I then proceed to manifest a round helmet with antennas on the side to cover up the "hair" and my whole entire body changing to sky blue arm, my protoform a lighter sky blue color...and apparently I was still petite for a grown up Cybetronian.

Both of them stared at me with awe.

"Wow, this was definitely something worth coming out for," Sides finally said.

"Yeah, I should have said that I got this form after talking to Primus during my coma."

"And you didn't tell us sooner?" asked Sunstreaker, mock pouting.

"I had to wait for the right time!"

They both laughed, "We're just kidding. But it doesn't feel right calling you by your human name, why don't we give you a name when you're a Cybertronian?"

I thought about it for awhile, when something came to mind.

"What about Celestia?"

"Celestia?"

"Yeah! You guys known how much I love astronomy and I just thought the name would be perfect considering that I'm blue."

"Well, in that case, we like it!"

I simply smiled at the compliment.

"So can you transform?"

I nodded. Using my mind to think very hard about transforming I felt my body began to shift and I soon became a Lamborghini Gallardo Nera SA.

"Sweet! How fast can you drive?" asked Sunny?

"I dunno, wanna race back to base?" I asked.

The twins gave me a smirk, "You're on, Choco-V!"

Both also transformed and we were soon speeding off back to base.

Wonder how everyone else is going to react to my Cybertronian form.

* * *

><p>AN: Does anyone have any idea as to what I should do for my next chapter? Because I've had so much on my mind lately that I don't currently have to inspiration to update my stories.<p>

Please R&R!


	34. Confession Under the Starry Sky

It's official, I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK WITH A BURNING PASSION! Please enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>"Bet you can't catch up!"<p>

"Hell yeah I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

Our playful argument continued as we raced each other throughout the desert, it's pretty fun actually. Now I was starting to become curious as to how it feels like to have passengers as well.

"This is so much fun!"

"Slag yeah it is! But I think we should stop now, everyone might get worried eventually," said Sides.

"Really, do you think that after the punishment I gave them they would worry so much?"

"Touché."

"Yes, but _you_ should still be alert," Sunstreaker slyly said.

"Why's that?"

"This!" Before I could answer, Sunstreaker transformed and tackled me. We rolled around for quite a while until Sunny pinned my wrists near my helm and bent down to give me a long kiss.

And I must say, both he and Sides were great kissers _and _a cybertronian kiss feels quite heavenly too. Well, not that I would say it out loud.

Eventually, Sunny pulled away from the kiss to look down at me.

"Primus Celestia, you still look so beautiful even now." If I were like those girls who blush easily, I would.

"Awww...that's sweet. Except," I used as much force as I can to turn over and pin Sunny to the ground. "You forgot that I'm still pretty strong too."

Sunny began to blush, but a evil smirk formed on his faceplate. Before I could ask, a pair of red arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me up to stand on my feet.

"True, you're strong. But you have the two of us to deal with," I heard Sideswipe purr in my audio receptors, he then lowered his helm to nibble on the wires located at the base of neck, I couldn't help but moan.

"Oh, Sideswipe..."

Sides just gave me a devilish and laid me on the ground, where the three of us stared at the starry skies for some time until I decided to break the silence.

I was pretty aware that both of them had their arms, but it doesn't really matter to me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I'm frankly honest to you about something?"

"Sure! You can tell us anything," said Sunny.

I took a deep breath, "You guys remember how my cousins and I are not from the same world?"

They nearly stiffened at the fact but nodded, I braced myself and spoke the very thing that I always wanted to say.

"Well, I want to stay here."

Sideswipe immediately sat up and looked down at me.

"You really mean it?"

I nodded.

Sunstreaker also got up and they both helped me up. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's hurry back and tell everyone at the base!"

The three of us transformed and raced back to base as fast as we can back to the Ark. Once we got close enough to the Ark. The three of us transformed and I changed back to my human form, standing right in front of the entrance of the Ark was my cousins, Spike, and Carly.

"Oh, hey guys! What's up?" I casually asked, taking note of their shocked expressions.

"You had a cybertronian form and didn't tell us about it yet?" asked Carly.

"I was going to," I simply answered.

"Well anyway, we need to talk to you in private," said Spike.

"Okay," I reached inside my bag to get something, the others flinched as I did. Heh, they must still be shaken from the punishment I gave them. Probably that's why the other Autobots aren't here right now.

"I'm just getting a bottle of water," I assured them.

They gave out a sigh of relief before leading me away to talk in private, meaning my cousins can't join either.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, since you've been here for a while now, we were all wondering if you want to stay here permanently," said Carly.

My eyes widened. They actually wanted me to stay here? It's almost like a dream come true!

"Everyone here actually cares for you and we've already talked to your cousins about this," said Spike.

"And I'm assuming that they told you about my child," I said, which is more of a statement than a question.

They nodded.

"Will I get to visit my cousins from time to time?" I asked.

"That could be arranged."

I smiled, "Well, why didn't you say so? I've always wanted to stay here with you guys!"

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, folks! This story is almost coming to an end. But don't worry, I'm planning to have a sequel for this story though it will be a while before I upload it. Please R&amp;R!<p>

P.S. If any of you want the three to spark bond in the next chapter, please let me know...but I will warn you that I won't be good at writing smut.


	35. The Endor Is It?

Sorry for not uploading for so long. School and angsting about not having enough friends (which I later realized was a lie) has been keeping me from writing.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you're not going to be with us anymore," said Debbie as she watched me unpack my things.<p>

"Well, I know how you feel but I feel this is where I belong. My mom and dad already agreed that I could stay (which is weird, since I know for sure that they were obviously completely against it). I can finally be in a place where I'm not always holed up inside my house constantly studying. I'm now able to do a lot more productive things," I answered. "And besides, it's not like we're never going to see each other again."

"I know but it's still weird that you're going to have to dimension-travel every time you're going to come and visit us."

"C'mon Debbie, you know that we've been traveling before."

"Yeah, but not to different dimensions."

"For the love of Primus, we've got powers! Remember?"

"Geez Sandra I really hate it when you always bring up reality to these conversations." Debbie frowned.

"Exactly, that's why I do it," I answered with a smirk.

Before the conversation could lead to a verbal fight of random gibberish, an alarm went off in the hallway.

"Looks like the Decepticons are at it again. Ready for another series of aft-kicking?" I asked.

"I have no idea what an 'aft' is, but yeah let's go!" And we both raced off to another battle to the death with the 'Cons. It may be a while before we'll see each other again but it doesn't mean this will be our last battle.

Later at night, in the Twins' quarters

"Well, maybe if you two stop trying to get yourselves offlining so many times Ratchet wouldn't 'hate' you so much," I said, while in my Cybertronian form.

"Hey! It's not our fault that we have a score to settle with those slaggers!" Sideswipe cried out defensively.

I sighed, "You're _still _not going to let that go? C'mon you two, that was like so long ago. Just let it go!"

"No way in the Pit! We're never going to let those 'Cons get away with almost offlining our sparkmate!" snapped Sunstreaker, who was currently busy painting something.

I sighed and laid down on one of the berths. It's been since the last battle and pretty much everybot has gone back to recharge. Me? Well the twins wanted me to stay in there rooms for a while so...here I am.

Yet here I am still thinking how much life is going to be so different now that I'm living here permanently, it's a weird feeling.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Sides.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just.."

"Just what?"

"Life is so much different now, I finally am in a place where I belong yet I still kind of miss being with my cousins right now."

"Well, you don't have to worry so much." Sideswipe pulled me closer to him. "You've got us to be with and we'll make sure you don't study too much to not spend some time with us."

"Oh you might think so."

Sides started to nuzzle my neck. "In fact, I know so."

I couldn't help but feel my faceplates heat up when he did that. Before I knew it, I felt Sides nibble on the wires at the base of my neck.

"Sides! What are you-"

"Shhh, just relax."

He kept in kissing my neck all the way up to my face, then he pulled towards him for a passionate kiss, swallowing up my moans.

"Did you really have to do that?" I asked as we pulled apart.

"Who knows? Did he have to do it?" Sunny asked slyly as he began kissing me on the back of my neck.

"Gah! That's not fair, you two you're both gaining on me!" I whined as I shivered from the kisses.

"Whoever said we were going to play fair?" asked Sides as I felt his hands began exploring my body, causing me to gasp in pleasure.

"D-Do you both think-?"

Both looked at each other before giving me sly smirks.

"That is, unless you're ready," said Sideswipe.

"Y-Yeah, I..I think I'm ready." I faltered.

Both grinned at me and Sunny started to kiss me. Hard. I could practically feel his desire of need through the kiss. Our chest plates opened and I could see a beautiful shining blue orb within, so that's what our sparks look like.

I felt the sparks float toward eachother and join to become one. Love, protection, concern, determination, I could practically feel it in the bond we were making. Sideswipe was just the same as he took me and merged both our sparks together. I was so engulfed by the strong feelings of bliss that I wanted to wrap myself within and let all my worries leave me. By then, we overloaded. Our chestplates automatically closing with all but the newly created bonds we have made.

_"I love you, Celestia," _Both the twins said this through the bond.

_"I love you too." _I sent back through the bond. For all that we've been through and for what hardships are to come our love will remain forever strong.

My name is Sandra and how much more abnormal can my life get?

It will forever remain abnormal, but I don't care. I have all that I ever wanted and I would never, ever trade it for anything else in the world.

Unknown

A dark shadowy figure growled at the sudden change of tactics. All that hard work for nothing and now the brat was to stay in a different universe, forcing a change of plans.

"Will it be possible to be able to travel through different dimensions?" It asked in a very harsh tone.

"Yes, my lord. Our loyal minions, Bonnie and Alan have made to it that it will happen." The servant bowed.

The figure had an evil smirk forming on its face.

"Perfect. The brat better be prepared, lest she wants her robotic friends be involved we'll see to it that we get what we want from her and have her silenced permanently."

* * *

><p>That, my friends is the end of this story. But don't worry, a sequel will be on it's way! Until I have fully written out the sequel I will focus on updating the rest of my stories. Also, there is a new story that I will be uploading soon but I haven't thought of the title yet. Here's a summary of the story!<p>

**Chan-Juan"Luna" Lin is a young, wealthy girl who has always lived a sheltered life. She never thought that her curiosity would get the better of her, not until she took a sneak peek at the plans her cousins had accidentally dropped. Now, she finds herself under the Autobots' protection to keep her away from the Decepticons' clutches.**

That will be all for now. Please R&R!


	36. Sequel before the Sequel!

Hey everyone! I know I said that this story is going to have a sequel, and I will have it up eventually. In the mean time I already have a "semi-sequel" for it, which is a crossover with the Movie-verse Transformers called _One Universal Adventure_. Also, I already posted that Sandra (or Celestia) is going to have twin sparklings so now there's a poll for what kind of twins they should be. Until then, I hope you enjoy the crossover! :)


End file.
